The Legacy of the Overlord DxD
by TheTwilightKnight
Summary: (This is a sequel to the original story; The Overlord of Twilight. There are a few spoilers, but nothing to big. This is also a mass crossover as well.) After countless centuries the Overlord is back! This time he takes on the modern world. This is dark fic, there is a harem, and there will be lemons. (A special thanks to alternativefuturefan27)
1. Chapter 1

**The Legacy of the Overlord: DxD**

**I do not own Legend of Zelda or Highschool DxD**

* * *

_Flashback- Many, many, many years ago_

_The room was dark, lit only by the light of a single candle on a nightstand. The dim, orange light revealed a old, wore bed right next to it. It had obviously seen better days, but that wasn't the most noticeable thing of the room. One of them was the heavy suit of midnight, black armor, which seemed to take on a dark gleam in the orange light._

_Suddenly a cough resonated from the bed. The figure of a man was now visible in the light. He was a older man, his hair was a snow white, his skin was taut and wrinkled. His age could be seen in his face._

"_My time...is running out."the man thought._

_This man was at a time the single most powerful man in the world. He was the fifth Overlord, Link; The Crimson Reaper. The man who single handily took over the world. His life was filled with blood shed, death, and agonizing struggle. One thing, however, was his pride and joy._

_He was also a conquer of women. He conquered every appearance, every personality, every demeanor. This was his real joy. Although, his despite the insurmountable number of conquests he only decided to settle and have children with a few. Welveria Lucifer, Claudette Vance, Tina Umi, and Medusa Rider. They had all give him children to carry on is legacy; Annelotte Lucifer Akatsuki Vance, Aogami Umi, Natsuno & Gasai Rider._

"_Aw, what wonderful memories." Link thought._

_Suddenly the door open. Link turned to see it was his oldest son Akatsuki. He had grown up a lot in the over the years, a lot more than his mother ever predicted. But now, now he was going be Overlord number six._

_The purple haired man walked into the room and sat in the chair next to the bed._

"_You summon be father?"_

_Link smiled as he coughed._

"_Yes," he answered, weakly "My son, I summoned you here, so you could hear my last will. As you can see I am dying, my body is shattering by the power of my own soul."_

_Akatsuki frowned as his aged father coughed._

"_I want you to...to," he coughed a few times, "I want you to take my place as Overlord and ruler of this land. I want you to take your sister, Dizzy as your mistress. Make a heir and make the tradition of naming him Link, but if its a girl...DON'T NAME HER ZELDA! I mean it!"_

_The purple haired man laughed._

"_Alright, I promise."_

_Link smiled, palely as he pointed towards the suit of armor at the foot of the bed. Akatsuki's eyes widened, when he noticed the gleam of Erstwhile. The very sword that Link used to carry out his world wide campaign._

"_I want you end my life with Erstwhile, so I can join your mother in the after life. I bet she is waiting to punish me for the thing I've done over the years." Link said._

_Akatsuki laughed._

"_Do you regret anything?"_

_The white haired man gave him a goofy smile._

"_Not a damn thing."_

_The purple haired man smile, but soon looked away, soon got up, and hesitantly took Erstwhile from the stand. The young man raised the sword high over the dying man's body. He looked away as he plunged down into his father's heart._

_Link gasped as the unholy blade pierced his heart. The first thing he thought was how painful this was, but instead of wincing or crying out in pain. He smiled, a sick, sadistic smile of pure evil._

"_All according to plan." he said, when he suddenly noticed a hooded figure standing behind his son._

_He instantly recognized this figure as Brone. A powerful deity that has domain over Death and more importantly Boundaries. He was also the Keeper of Hell. His very stomach was the realm of Hell itself. Brone had both helped and hindered him along the journey. Now here was here for his soul._

"_Well it was fun while it lasted," Brone glowered, "All things come do an end. I'm just doing my job, nothing personal."_

_However, instead of feeling Link's soul enter him. He didn't feel anything, it was like the soul was going somewhere else. The god's silver eyes widened when he put the pieces together._

"_No way! He is putting his soul into Erstwhile."_

_The dying Overlord smirked as he gave Brone the middle figure._

"_Fuck you Brone." he said, before he died._

_The god laughed._

"_You clever son of a bitch! You will never stop amusing me! I was going to let you pass into Heaven, but fuck that now!" the god yelled._

"_I will drag your ass in hell! No matter how long it takes! I have an eternity!"_

Years Later

A full moon was shining its pale white light over the city of Madrid. The stars were invisible as the bright, numerous lights of the city blocked out their radiant beauty. However, a scene below marred the exterior beauty of the glorious city.

A young man laid dying in a alley. He was a young man being only in his late teens, he stood about 5'11, he had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a fair complexion. He was bleeding profusely out of a stab wound in his stomach. The young mans name? Link Vance, the descendent of Akatsuki Vance and Dizzy. He lived a normal, lazy life. In fact he considered his life to be boring, but all chanced only a few moments ago when he was attacked.

Although, his whole life he knew he was something different. Since the day he was born he was different. He was a part-angel, part-demon, part-unidentified. He wasn't human in any regard, this fact was enforced by his strength, speed, durability, and even his senses. The strangest part, however, was the connection with the family sword; Yamato, a sword he could summon at will.

His hand curled into a fist at the recent memory. The recent strings of attacks had all be caused by strange looking creatures matching the very descriptions of the beings that attacked him. They were all hooded figures. Cowards, that can't show their faces.

"_Dammit," _Link thought, _"I'll make you pay for this you cowards!" _

The young man's eyes fluttered before finally closing.

"_**I finally have you."**_

* * *

**Later**

Link's eyes shot open, as he shot up. The last thing he remember were those creatures, which he half-expected to be there. He was pleasantly surprised to see they were gone, but now he was in a location he didn't recognize.

"Where am I?" he asked out loud.

The blonde looked all around to observe his surroundings. There were countless blood stains splattered all over the hard stone floor, rusty old meat hooks hug from the ceiling like chandlers. Link made a note not to get to close to them. Contracting typhoid was not on high on his list of things to do. The rest of the room was covered in darkness, so thick it felt almost looked solid.

"That's a good question," a voice said "This is where you belong, you're in hell."

Link turned to see two new figures coming out of the darkness. The first was a older man, who appeared to be in his late fifties. He had grey hair and blue eyes. He wore a golden suit of armor, which was splattered with blood just like the floors.

The second one was much larger man, who stood about 7 ft tall. He had short brown hair and a mild beard-mustache combo, pale skin, and blue eyes.

"Now we're going to make you pay for what you did to us!" the man said.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

A dark, evil power was released over the city of Madrid. The aura power was thick like a fog, and caused dread in the hearts of all the people of the fair city. A eerie sinister voice echoed through the night.

"_Finally! Imprisoned no longer!"_

In a certain alley a bright red light started to shine.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

The two men advanced on the blonde who stood his ground. They laughed manically as they approached their prey. Unbeknownst to the three, a lone figure was watching from the shadows. A feminine sight emanated from the a shadows as the men approached.

"_Such fools, don't they know **he **is watching?" _the being thought, _"Hmm, I hope they last long enough to provide proper entertainment, it's been a little boring around here."_

Link narrowed his eyes as he pointed at the men threateningly.

"I'm warning you, back off!" he threatened.

"Not a chance." The grey haired one said.

"You're going to pay for what you did to us." The other one said.

Link sighed a he splayed his hands. A few moments later a o-katana appeared in his hand. The wrappings of the handle were black. Link bent his knees as he gripped the handle. The two men braced themselves for what was about to happen.

"Die." The blonde said calmly.

Suddenly he slashed forward. The two men flinched as he did this, but their feat soon turned to shock when nothing happened. Link smirked at the looked on their faces as he slid until it eventually made a click.

Suddenly the two men reduced to bloody chunks. Their blood splattered on the floor like paint on a canvas.

"_**Impressive, he can use Yamato. He isn't the 1st it seems, I dragged the wrong soul by mistake. Dammit! I really fucked this up.**_

In the shadows another sigh emanated.

"_Triton, Vance...you're both such idiots." _the figure thought.

Link looked down at the bloody remains apathetically. He smirked triumphantly, until he noticed all the remains pulsating. He developed a shocked look at his face as their bodies began to reconstruct themselves piece by piece. In a matter of moments their bodies has been completely reconstructed.

"You fool, do you really think you can kill us? _Here?" _ The grey hared one asked.

"We're in Hell! We can't die twice." The taller man stated

They two then rushed forward to attack the blonde when they suddenly were repelled backwards. Link blinked, confused until a hooded figure materialized right in front of him. The blonde jumped back startled as he pointed a accusing finger at the figure.

"Que carajo es esto y tu eres hijo de puta!" He shouted (What the fuck is this and who are you motherfucker!?"

The figure smacked his finger away.

"Watch your language kid. This s my domain and I won't stand for any swearing...other than my own. They call me Brone, the Keeper of Hell. But to a importantly note, it seems there was a little...mix-up." Brone said.

Link glared at him.

"Que quieres decir con una embrollo!?" he shouted, (What do you mean by mix-up?)

Brone shrugged.

"I could tell you the entire story, but something is telling me you would prefer the short version instead. By 'mix-up' I mean that I pulled your soul into hell, but as it turns out you're not the one I wanted. My bad."

"Si yo no era el que buscaba entonces serían esos demonios que me atacaron!" Link said, (If I wasn't the one you were looking for, then that means you were after the demons that attacked me!"

Brone shook his head.

"**You're wrong kid, very wrong. Those demons aren't my responsibility, they are the responsibility of the Devils of the Underworld. Although, if any demon dies on my turf I make sure it gets a...rude welcoming."** he explained.

"**To answer your other question. I was after your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great" sharp inhale, "great, great, grandfather. The first bastard with the name Link, your ancestor, who lived over 300 million years ago." **he continued.

"**Do you know why you, your father, and his father have the same name? Why all the boys and tomboys in the familiar are given the name Link? It is because that bastard altered the blood in his daughter, Dizzy. So now every son and daughter will have the compulsion to name their children Link." **

Link took a step back in shock. So, that is why he was named Link. It wasn't his choice, it was a compulsion.

"But isn't that guy suppose be dead, right? If he lived 300 million years ago. Human's weren't even developed then."

Brone shook his head.

"**That is what they tell you to keep you blind," **he said knowingly.

"**The funny thing is that even after his death, he continued to walk the earth." **

Link arched an eyebrow.

"So, he is a zombie?" he asked.

"**Hell no! The only one that can make someone into a zombie is Eu. Wait, now that I think about I haven't seen her in our 300 million years ago. Since she had to take responsibility for that bastard . Hmm, maybe I can...yes. I will."**

"Who is Eu?"

"**Forget it! The think is that he is alive, and has been since the firstborn of Akatsuki and Dizzy. In other words if you are here, then the bastard has awakened. He has your body." **

Link narrowed his eyes.

"How could he alter Dizzy? There was no technology back then." he stated.

Brone laughed hysterically, startling the blonde a bit.

"**HAHAHAHAHA," **he laughed, **"You don't get it do you boy? He MADE Dizzy! She was his great creation. She was raised as a daughter so she could become the winning prize for his heir. Although, his intentions for originally much more...wholehearted."**

He then pointed his finger towards a spot in the darkness

"**You wanna know how I know he is alive? Because of that foxy bitch over there! You know why she didn't attack you, its because she was killed five times in different eras. The 1st killed her...first, then she came back for revenge against his descendents. But she was killed again, and again, and again. So, she is here." **

Link turned to see he was point at. He was surprised to see a women walk out of the shadows. She was short standing only 5'3, she had waist long black hair, dark empty eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a sweater, with a neckerchief tied around the collar, a knee-length black skirt, black tights, and black shoes. She seems to like black...and Japanese school girls apparently. Although, the most noticeable thing were the nine long, white fox tails following behind her.

Link leaned over.

"Who is she?"

"**Hagoromo Gitsune, leader of the Kyoto Yokai. Well, former leader. She pretty much lost that title when she got her ass kicked five times."**

"Pfft! I could have killed him if you would have helped me." she stated.

"**Bullshit!" **Brone spat, **"You failed five times and you still didn't learn your lesson! Arrogance, the killer of many!" **

The foxy lady folded her arms and looked away.

"Hmph!"

Brone sighed as the two men from earlier glared at the fox. She smirked.

"I tried to warn you." she said.

"No you didn't! You didn't do a damn thing!" the grey haired man said

The fox gasped with a sarcastic tone.

"I didn't? Oh, silly me." she said with a sinister smile.

Brone shook his head in disapproval.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

The demons took a step back from the approaching man. They had been on a killing spree for weeks, and everyone one of their victims stayed dead. This it seems, was untrue since their latest victim was now standing in front of them wielding a black sword with a bat wing like hilt guard. A red eye was embedded where the blade when into the hilt.

The man had changed in a short amount of time. His sandy blonde hair was now a show white color, and his eyes, were now a blood red. His clothes also seemed to have changed. He was wearing a blue coat with blue tails, with a black shirt underneath, blue dress slacks, and brown leather shoes. He looked completely different, but the band on his arm was the same.

"Well, well my first encounter since returning to this world are demons." the man said, "how...unfortunate for you."

He smiled as he raised his sword.

"Black Light...Devastation!" he called.

The man then swung his sword releasing a mile high, mile wide black wave at the demons, who were annihilated on contact. However, the wave didn't stop with them it went on for two kilometers destroying everything in its path.

The man scowled, as he seemed ignorant of the mass chaos that was beginning to stir around him.

"How pathetic!" he spat, "Demons have gotten soft. The demons of my age were a true terror to be reckoned with, you are weaklings."

The man sighed.

"Oh, well. I hope this world proves a better challenge than the last."

**Back in Hell **

Link was tapping his chin in thought. Brone had just offered him the chance to go back to the world of the living to take back his body from the 1st. He wasn't guaranteed success, but if the 1st was a bad as everyone says he is then he would be the only who would be able to stop him. Also, he could have his ancient grandpa mess up his reputation now could he?

"Alright," Link said "All I need to do is go back and get my body back from from grandpa?"

Brone nodded.

"**Correct, but there is one condition to me sending you back." he said, "You have to take the foxy bitch with you. She is annoying as hell with her constant bitching."**

Said fox bitch shot him a puzzled look.

"Eh? What did you just say motherfuc-" she started.

"Deal." Link interrupted.

"**Alright then,"** Brone said.

The deity waved his hand and just like that Link and Hagoromo Gitsune vanished in black smoke. Once they were gone Brone sweat-dropped and sighed deeply.

"**Well, shit. I forgot to tell him that because he died, his body belongs to the first now. My bad." **he said.

"**Oh well, no time to live in the past."** he said before his eyes started to shine red, **"Lost Style: Time Recollection!"**

* * *

**Back in Madrid**

The 1st walked through the streets, unfazed by the mass hysteria that was taking place around him. All the people in the streets were panicking, fires were raging like storms over he buildings, there was debris of the buildings loitered all over the ground.

"This world as changed a lot since I roamed it." he stated, "A bit too much, the last thing I remember was a civil war and the name Abraham Lincoln."

Suddenly he felt a pain in his head. The white haired man clutched his head in pain.

"_Hey! Get out of my body!" _he heard a voice say.

The 1sr frowned.

"Oh, its you. I don't think so, you died far and square. Its my body now."

"_That isn't how it works, grandpa!" _Link countered

The 1st developed a tick mark on his head.

"Don't call me grandpa!" he barked.

The white haired man then turned around to see a women materializing. He smiled through the headache the kid was giving him.

"Long time no see Gitsune. The last time I saw you was during the Ming Dynasty." he stated.

The kitsune smirked.

"It has been a while, I was dying to see you again." she replied.

"Die? Don't mind if you do." the 1st said before he disappeared.

The kitsune's smirk grew wider as he reappeared,sword in hand and stabbed her in the gut. He smiled as he blood leaked onto the floor.

"You lose again." the 1st said.

The kitsune laughed.

"Not quite."

The 1st arched an eyebrow before a jolt of pain shot through his system. He dropped to his knees as a result.

"Wh-what is this?" he asked.

Hagoromo smiled.

"Like it? Its a power from Brone, its called the Mirror Effect. It reflects any damage down to me back at my opponent. The cost, however, is that I can't harm any innocent person." she said.

The 1st frowned at her words, but suddenly he began to laugh. Gitsune arched an eyebrow before she suddenly coughed up blood.

"You don't remember who you're dealing with do you? I was the most power Alchemist of my day. Also this is Albane the fusion of Erstwhile and Soul Edge, the very sword I killed you with the first time." he stated.

The 1st laughed manically as Gitsune dropped to her knees clutching her stomach. His laughter was cut short when he felt himself lost control of the left side of his body.

_"Shit! Forgot about the kid."_

"_I'm taking my body back!" _

The 1st clutched his head.

"NOOOOO! Oh, wait this is perfect." he said with a smile, "Fuse!"

Suddenly a puff of some appeared around the white haired man. Gitsune looked on with wonder as the smoke started to dissipate. She wasn't concerned with her wound now. It seemed to have just mended itself.

After a few seconds the smoke disappeared to reveal the body's appearance had changed once again. The hair was still white only a little bit longer, his eyes were very different, one eye was red the other was blue. His outfit was the same but now with black gloves. Instead of the long sword he had all moments ago, he was now wielding a o-katana.

He smiled at Gitsune as he held his hand out for her.

"I'm back, did you miss me?"

* * *

**I don't own Devil May Cry, Nurahiyon no Mago, Mirai Nikki, Queen's Blade, Is this a Zombie? Hagure Yuusha no Estetica, Shiki, To Aru Majutsu no Index, or Guilty Gears**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alternativefuturefan27 is my Co-writer on this story and The Overlord of Twilight.**

* * *

The night air was filled with the sounds of hysterical laughter. The laughs echoed through the air like a twisted melody the ashes from nearby fires floated to the ground. The world around the laughs was in destruction. Fires raged out of control, derbies fell from the sky like rain, and ground was littered with rubble and occasional dead body.

The 1st inhaled deeply as he took in his handy work. All the hysteria, the destruction. All caused by one attack.

"Ah, just like the good ole days!" he shouted with joy.

The 1st smiled as he walked through the derbies, until he noticed something. A smoldering object in the rubble. He frowned as he walked over and picked it up. The 1st's look soften when he got a look at it. It was a ornate azure glass horse.

He unconsciously clenched it tight.

Flashback Start

_The 1st stood in front a capsule looking object position in front of him. He frowned as the sound of struggled filled his ears. In front of him was a naked women, who was tied up and placed in the capsule. She was a shorter women being only 5'3, she had lavender colored hair that reached her mid-back, blue eyes, and fair skin. She also had a rather ample bust as well._

"_Daddy please! I'm sorry! I will never do it again!" the women pleaded._

_The 1st looked at her sympathetically. The woman's look turned to sheer terror when she saw him shake his head._

"_I know you won't Annelotte. But, all the pain you've caused. The damage you've done is irreparable." he said sadly._

_Tears started to well in her eyes at his words._

_"I really am sorry daddy." she said._

_Link smiled sadly before he bent down to kiss her forehead._

"_You broke your mother's heart." he said, making Annelotte's eyes widened. "Don't worry, my child. This will only but you in a deep sleep. You'll wake up one day when your prince comes to save you. I...I hope that you'll forgive me one day." _

_The 1st's eyes started to stream with tears, but they were normal tears. They were the typical everyday saline tears. They were sanguine tears. The tears of blood._

"_Goodbye Annelotte." he said as he pressed the button._

_The lavender haired frowned sadly as the the capsule closed and a blue gas entered the capsule. Her eyes drifted between open and closed until they shut for good._

Flashback End.

* * *

**In the Underworld-Before the explosion**

The study was dark. The only light came from a lonely lamp positioned on a exquisite wood desk in the middle of the room. The orange light of the candle shined on the bookshelves that made up the rooms entirety. Not a single piece of furniture was in the room, other than the desk and the chair behind it.

Everyone in the Underworld knew exactly who this study belonged to. One of the four Satans; Ajuka Beelzebub. He was tall man, handsome, lank man with a square jaw, and high cheek bones. He had sleek, short black hair, and brown eyes. He had the features of a lanky man, but attractive none the less. He wore a suit of armor very much like the suit of his fellow Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer.

At the moment he was reading his prized book. A diary all written by the same person called 'Overlord'. A man who took over the world a very long time ago. He could tell by the language it was it, Hyrulian which was long dead, along with a multitude of other dead languages.

"Fascinating!" he shouted as he read a passage.

_I am the Overlord, the undisturbed ruler of this world. I won't become a memory. My legacy will remain in this world for eternity. What I leave behind are my prized creations, ones that the world has never seen. I will not say what those things are, but they all over the world._

"Interesting," he said "Although, this doesn't explain anything about this 'l' 's' thing, or who this Brone character is, or even what Umi is. I can't wait to find out more."

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Ajuka didn't look up even when Sirzechs came walking through the door.

Sirzechs was a tall, handsome man just like Ajuka. The difference was that Sirzechs' possessed crimson red hair, and blue green eyes. He also wore a suit of armor.

He frowned when he notice Beelzebub was still reading.

"Jeez, you're so into that book you can't even say hello?" he asked.

Ajuka shook his head, finally stopping his reading.

"Huh, what? What did you just say? I wasn't listening."

The redheaded man facepalmed.

"I just said that. Its like you live in the book." he said.

Ajuka gave a nervous smile as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. Its just that the guy who wrote this book was completely unique. I've never seen one like him."

Sirzechs feigned a hurt expression.

"Is he really that interesting that you can't even say hello? That hurts...that hurts a lot." he said dramatically.

Ajuka narrowed his eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic Sirzechs," he said, his voice taking a serious tone. "This isn't your average, everyday novel or poem. This is a diary of a being that existed 300 million years ago. This is my chance to read about that time."

The redheaded male arched an eyebrow.

"What the? There weren't any humans 300 million years ago. Even there were there is no way that diary would still be intact." he stated.

Ajuka shook his head.

"Wrong," he replied firmly. "They tell you that to keep you blind."

"Where did you hear that?"

Ajuka flipped back a page in the book and showed it to Sirzechs.

"_They tell you that to keep you blind"_ Brone

The redhead scratched the back of his had.

"Well I'll be damned." he said incredulously

Ajuka suddenly acquired a blush and a nosebleed.

"I envy the man who wrote this diary."

"Why do you say that?"

Beelzebub smirked.

"Read this part." he replied.

The redhead narrowed his eyes as he read the book.

_The thing I cherish the most in the world are my mistresses. I have acquired a gang of interesting characters to be my mistresses._

_Welveria Lucifer- Also known as the Swamp Witch was my enemy at first. But she soon became my first mistress. She also my first opponent that drew my blood. Her father was the ruler of Inferno, he didn't like me one bit. She was my first love._

_Claudette Vance- Also known as the Thunderclap General. I met her the same way I met Welveria, she was my enemy at first, but that changed. I met her when I fought her father; Count Vance, one of those so called 'Heroes' that killed the Overlord before me. She became my mistresses after I order her and her dumbass, bitch, incest-loving sister; Elina to kill their father. They did it willingly. It was so...satisfying._

_Tina Umi- My most 'innocent' mistress. I technically won her when I defeated in father in a competition for her hand, but it was a trick. It turns out her father; Triton had been sacrificing her sisters to a massive Elder Dragon known as Ceadeus. I killed the god with the help of a TW's pet; Suirai. _

_Medusa Rider- My Stone Beauty. She was a monster capable of turning people to stone with her gaze. I found her weeping in a forest surrounded by a garden of her victims. I just wish however...she would have opened up more to the others._

Sirzechs didn't know what to think. Sure, he may have not be as historically incline as Ajukas but he knew about Ceadeus. The beast died by decapitation, but no creature underwater was able to do such a thing. It was caused by something.

"That's not even the best part." Ajuka said.

"Huh?"

Beelzebub flipped to the next page.

"The being called Brone has left messages in this diary."

"Really?"

The Satan showed him the page.

"_The being called Brone has left messages in this diary." Ajuka said_

"_Really?" Sirzechs_ _asked_

"_Yes." Brone replied_

Sirzechs arched an eyebrow.

"Creepy,"

"Yes, it is. Check this out."

Ajuka once again showed him the book. But this time Sirzechs blushed and blood squirted out of his nose like a fire hose. The pages of the book depicted very detailed drawings of four women doing extremely provocative poses.

"Well I'll be damned...twice."

Suddenly Ajuka shut the book.

"HEY GIVE ME THAT! I WANT TO SEE TOO! DON'T BE SUCH A GREEDY BASTARD! I'M YOUR BUDDY SO SHARE!" Sirzechs shouted, anger that Ajuka shut the book.

"HELL NO! GET YOUR OWN!"

"SHARING IS CARING BUDDY!" the redhead shouted.

Ajuka smirked.

"GRAYFIA! GRAYFIA! YOUR HUSBAND IS LOOKING AT A DIARY FILLED WITH NAKED DRAWINGS OF OTHER WOMEN!"

Sirzechs shrank.

"You bastard." he whispered, defeated.

Suddenly the door was kicked down by a beautiful, but enraged women. She stood 5'10, had silver hair that flowed down her back with braids tied in the front, silver eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a blue and white French maid's outfit with a white maid headband over her head. She also had lipstick on.

"GET OVER HERE!" she shouted.

Sirzech cried when she smacked him on the back of the head, knocking him out. Ajuka smiled and waved goodbye was he watched her drag him out of the room like a gorilla.

The Satan was about to go back to reading when there were flashes of red light like an alarm had been sounded.

"_What the, that alarm only sounds when a massive spike of energy is detected."_

* * *

**Human World- After the flashback**

The 1st's eyes began to well with tears as the memories of that day. He unconsciously squeezed the horse causing it to shatter under his great strength. He missed Annelotte so much. What he did that day was unforgivable. It was time to make amends for that day.

"_I'm sorry Annelotte." _he thought.

"Hey! Idiot! What are you doing?" he heard Gitsune yell.

The white haired man glowered as he turned around to see the smirking kitsune.

"Living in the past I guess." he replied, coyly.

The smirk turned into a glare before she turned around and started to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?" The 1st asked.

Hagoromo continued to walk away.

"Away from you." she replied.

The 1st laughed.

"You should probably stay with me."

She stopped walking and turned to face the man.

"I don't need you." she snapped.

The white haired man rolled his eyes. He remembered how vain Gitsune could be, it was one of her more...unattractive traits. Although, in the 1st's head that unattractive trait could seriously overlooked by her sweet ass.

"You're lucky you have such a fine ass...and breasts." he said with a smile.

She didn't smile back.

"You perverted little bastard." she insulted.

The 1st laughed.

"Don't be silly. Bastard was my father's name. Please call me Link...Link Vance." he retorted.

Hagoromo narrowed her eyes before suddenly smirking.

"Fine, we'll stick together." she stated, "But I still don't like you."

The 1st laughed as he pulled Yamato out of its scabbard.

"Alright, I'll be back. Once I get back I'm gonna go to a whorehouse. This body reeks of virginity." he stated.

"_Fuck no!" _a voice shouted.

"What the hell? Who said that?"

"_Its me! The guy who's body you just took over!" _ NL replied

Link rolled his eyes.

"Oh its you. I really would have preferred if you weren't a virgin kid."

"_Well excuse me for being a responsible teenager." _NL replied.

"No need to get snippy kid." Link snapped.

"_Whatever, but you can't do anything like that." _

"Why?"

"_Because my cousin Pierce is picking me-us up in a few hours. I'm gonna be a transfer student from Spain at Kuoh Academy in Japan." _

"SCHOOL!?" Link shouted.

"_Yeah, I'm seventeen you moron."_

The white haired man sighed as he sliced a rift open with Yamato. Gitsune turned to walk away yet again.

"I'll meet you in Japan." she said.

Link jumped through the portal which close soon after.

Not too long after a red magic circle appeared in the air. It shined a crimson red, which contrasted with the now dull, grey streets and buildings of Madrid. The clouds assembled above the lovely city were as red as the blood that now stained them.

Ajuka Beelzebub soon stopped out of the circle. He had the diary in his pocket and a lollipop in his mouth. The reason for the lollipop was that he read a article saying that sugar was good for the brain. The article's writer could be trusted in Ajuka's eyes since he was a establish detective.

"_Good for the brain or not this is delicious." _he thought, before turning around.

Ajuka eye's widened when he saw the massive wave of destruction from of it. A little bit than a mile wide was line of dark soot. A scar on the face of this city.

"Wh-what could have done this?" he asked as he pulled out a small device.

He held the curious object in front of the destruction. The device beeped and a green and red light flashed. Ajuka's eyes widened once again when it stopped beeping.

The energy wasn't demonic nor angel. No, it was pure evil. A energy never seen before.

"_Im-impossible!" _Ajuka thought as he pulled the diary out of his pocket.

His hand shook erratically as he read a single line.

_My children and I have the same energy signature. My-our power is Pure Evil_

The diary fell out of the Satan's hands along with the device and the lollipop out of his mouth. It hit the ground with a low thud as the Ajuka dropped to his knees. He smiled as he began to laugh. His laughed would sound awkward, strained, and overpowered to anyone else. But to him it was the laugh of a mad scientist, which wasn't too far from the fact.

"Yes! YES! He's back! Finally I can meet this 'Overlord' in person!" he shouted to the heavens, "Oh wait, what does he look like?"

He tapped his chin thought before he glowered. The diary never said what he looked like.

"Well, shit." he cursed.

* * *

**Meanwhile- At the same Location**

A hooded figure was examining the destruction in Madrid. The large emblem on his hood indicated that he was part of Fairy Tail. A guild that was once held as the strongest in all of the land. The mages of this guild lived good lives, until the reign of Queen Isabella began. That was when things...changed.

Fairy Tail was no longer a guild, it was now a organization dedicated to maintain the balance of magic in the world.

The mage looked down at the soot that covered the ground. It was the black snow of fire. The

"What could have done this? This must be the Thule's work. I need to report to the Arch-Mage." he said.

Suddenly his vision turned a emerald green. The world around him seemed to run down like wet mascara. The mage felt sick to his stomach. The green felt like it was wrenching out his power.

"Shit, its _her." _he said.

That was when a voice resonated in the green landscape.

"It looks like I'm late, by the looks of things I just missed him. Oh, well if my calculations are correct he can't hide his power for long. At least this day wasn't a complete loss." a feminine voice said.

The mage took a defensive stance but this was completely in vain since he couldn't connect with his magic. In a sudden flash of light and a sound of thunder the mage's head fell off of his body.

"Let's see what you know." the voice said.

Suddenly a centipede looking bug appeared and started to crawl onto the mage's head and into his ear. A few moments later the centipede reemerged and crawled off of the head. The centipede stopped moving once it touched the ground then started to break down into pixels.

"A modern mage? Interesting."

* * *

**Meanwhile- Undisclosed Location**

A lonely throne sat in the middle of the a dark room. This room was at one a bright, extravagant gathering place for those who use to live here. This room remembered all the sophisticated parties that were held here. It remembered the occasional racy moment. It remembered the tremendous bloodshed that happened here along time ago. The cobwebs hanging in the corners and off the furniture clang to this room like the memories it held.

Suddenly a rift opened up right in front of the throne. The rift pulsated before a familiar being jumped out of it. A being who knew all of this place's past; it was Link I the Fifth Overlord.

Link smiled as he inhaled the stuffy, dusty air.

"Ah! Home sweet home. I have to say its good to be back." he stated.

The white haired man coughed as he inhaled a bit of dust.

"A little dusty though."

Link smiled as he walked past the throne and pushed the doors behind it open. He was greeted with the sight of a family portrait. He smiled as the memories of that day came rushing back. It was a very special day, a special day indeed since that was the first...and only time that everyone was altogether to actually get painted in.

All the faces in the portrait said that everyone was happy that day, even Natsuno was smiling. It was a small, curt smile. But a smile nonetheless. This was one things Link cherished the most.

"Ah, I remember this." he said when he looked at himself in the portrait. The strange part was that his face was clawed out.

Flashback

_The painter started to sweat as he nervously painted the portrait of the family. A certain somebody was making himself uncomfortable. A few of them were actually, but that was subtle in nature. This dislike was loud and clear._

_The painter swallowed the lump in his throat before looking up. He flinched when he was met with a glare from the man of the household._

_Link smirked._

_"This is way too easy." he thought._

Flashback End.

Link turned right and continued to walk down the hallway. He passed marble statues, paintings, and dead plants. At the end of the hallways was a open door. He smiled as he walked in.

It was his bedroom.

His room was completely intact and in the same condition it was when he lived here. The room was free from cobwebs and dust. In fact it looked like someone was still living here. Link smiled as memories of his...adult moments entered his head.

"Such lustful moments happened here. Good times, good times." he sighed.

Link then walked towards a empty, golden candle holder on the wall. He smirked when he pulled it down as if it were a secret lever.

As if on cue a panel of the stone bricks moved deeper into the wall. Link took a step back as the the bricks clacked together as it sank into the ground to reveal a secret staircase. Link walked into the secret door and vanished down the staircase.

* * *

**A little later **

Link walked down a pitch black hallway. The only source of light were the faint remnants peeking out of the spaces of the door ahead. Link's focus was centered entirely on the white door ahead.

"_Its been a while since I've been down here." _ he thought.

The white haired male stopped when he reached the door. Any normal person would call this a door since there wasn't a knob, but a genius knew to look under the surface. Link looked to the side of the door to look at a mouth shaped formation in the wall.

Link opened his hand before placing it on top of the shape. He didn't blink when the mouth clapped down on his hand. It certainly drew blood.

After a moment delay the door opened to reveal a pure white room. A secret lab of the Fifth Overlord. The room was decorated rather strange, but that is why it was called a secret lab. There were large green spheres in the floor. Each sphere held a goblin like creatures coming in green, blue, red, and brown. They were minions.

On the right wall of the room where blue spheres. They weren't filled with minions. The blue spheres contained humanoid-bestial creatures known as Chimeras. They were made to be an elite class of warrior by combining the skills, abilities, and instincts of an animal with the intelligence, learning capability, and sentience of a human being.

On the left wall were red spheres. They were the cream of the crop. Like the blue spheres they posses humanoid tenants, but these weren't animal like. They were completely human...on the outside at least. They were Homunculus; artificial human beings made with alchemy.

"_Just like I remember it." _he noted.

He then walked towards a monitor which was located right near the door. The monitor's green screen lit up with Hyrulian text. Link typed some kind of code on the keyboard before turned around.

His face softened as he walked towards the middle of the room.

"_It certainly has been a while...my love."_

In the middle of the room was a floating transparent coffin. In that coffin was a woman's body laying atop a bed of black roses. She wore a black dress and her dark violet hair was neatly laid on the bottom of the coffin. She also had a peaceful smile on her face.

Link frowned sadly as he placed a hand on the coffin.

"Welveria," he whispered.

Tears of blood ran down his face and dripped onto the coffin. The blood clashed with the peaceful smile on her face. Link smiled before he wiped the tears of blood from his eyes.

"The funny thing is that she never had such a peaceful smile on her face." he stated.

At that moment Link felt something standing behind him. He turned around slowly to see that some of his underlings had waken up. But they weren't normal underlings. They were the oldest of each race but there were three Homunculus.

The oldest Minion was Gnarl. A elderly, grey Minion who has lived over 2,000 years. He wore a tattered, ratty brown cloak, and a lantern like object as well. The elder smirked evilly when his beady, yellow eyes looked upon his master.

"How are you doing my Lord? It certainly has been a while since our last exchange." he said.

Link smirked but before he could reply a thud caught his attention. He turned to see Zen-Aku kneeling down, his fist into the ground. Zen-Aku was the oldest of the Chimeras. He was a hulking being that stood a head and half taller than his master. He had the head of the wolf with a horn on his head. He wore a set of black and gold armor, and wielded a golden crescent blade.

"It's a pleasure to see you have awakened again Master. Shall I crush your enemies like I did before?" the chimera asked.

Link smirked.

"Hold off on that Zen." he said.

"As you wish."

The next person in line was the oldest of the Homunculus; Kenshiro. He stood 6'1, had a extremely muscular build, short brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a tight black garment with red dragon lie shapes on the sides, it also had silver shoulder braces, and black boots.

Unlike the others he didn't bow or show any sort of respect. He didn't even speak, but Link didn't mind. He knew how Kenshiro could be.

The person next to him was the youngest Homunculus; Yasutora Sado, but everyone called him Chad. He stood 6'5, had wavy brown hair that hung over his eyes, brown eyes, and dark skin. He wore a flashy dark green short-sleeve shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

He bowed when Link looked at him. Sado really didn't say much. In fact Link didn't remember a time he did talk.

Finally the last person was the second oldest Homunculus; Mistukuni Haninozuka, but every called him Honey. He was short standing only 4'8, short blonde hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. He also has a very childish looking face. He wore what appeared to be a school uniform of some kind.

The little boy looked like he was getting ready to burst with excitement. Link arched an eyebrow when Honey suddenly jumped forward and hugged him tightly.

"Welcome back Link!" he shouted enthusiastically.

Everyone sweat-dropped at this, except for Zen who took it as a insult.

"HONEY!" he roared, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE MASTER IN SUCH A FASHION!"

Link held his hand out towards Zen.

"Zen...cool your jets." he said.

"I'm sorry Master! Forgive me for my ignorance! You may strike me if you want."

Everyone around gave him a questioning look before they all took a step away. Link blinked at the statement, not sure how to response.

"I'd rather not."

"Maybe next time."

Link blinked again.

"Maybe," he said before looking down at Honey, "Honey, what did I say about personal space?"

The blonde stopped hugging him.

"Sorry,"

The white haired man clapped his hands together, gaining the attention of his underlings. He smirked as looked at Gnarl.

"Gnarl, wake the minions. This world has changed a lot since the last time I was here. The last thing I remember was something called the American Civil War, go figure." he said, "Anyways, I'm putting you in charge of developing new weapons; new and magic."

The elder smirked with glee as he began to tap the green sphere with his cane.

"Wake up! Wake up you lazy pieces of shit! The Master has awakened and has give us the task of developing weapons." he shouted.

Link laughed before he turned to Kenshiro.

"Kenshiro, I want you to wake up the Homunculi and infiltrate the organizations of the world. I'm taking business, political, and military organization. I also want you to gather information on who or what rules this world, understand?"

Ken nodded before he turn around and smashed the red remainder of the red spheres. These other red spheres contained strange looking beings. They had a feminine figure, but they lacked any short of facial features. Instead they had black symbols in place of their missing features. They had long black hair that looked like a black veil. They also wore black robes

Link facepalmed.

"You didn't have to break them." he said weakly.

Kenshiro scratched the back of his head.

"My bad."

The white haired man sighed before he turned to Zen-Aku.

"Zen, I want you to wake up the Chimeras. I want you to smell my blood and hunt down my descendents. This isn't a kill mission! I just want to know who they are, understand?" he said with a threatening tone.

Zen nodded.

"YES MASTER! I completely understand. It is a honor to smell your blood, and a even bigger honor to hunt those with your blood down,"

Everyone looked at him again and took a step back.

"Wait, not master! I didn't mean that!" Zen shouted, realizing what he said.

"I have already left the room." Link said.

Everyone turned to look at their master, and sure enough he was no where to be seen.

In a nearby room Link's eyes furrowed when his eyes met a disturbing sight. The capsule he had put Annelotte in over 300 million years ago was gone. The only thing that was left of it were sparking wires, and twisted metal.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he shouted.

At that moment he smelled something in the air. The scent was that of a dog, but it had the sting of peppermint, and the musky scent of meat. Venison to be exact. Link narrowed his eyes when he turned to the capsule neighboring what should have been Annelotte's capsule. He noticed it was completely destroyed, in fact it looked like something had ripped its way out of the capsule.

"Cyrus." he sneered.

* * *

**Meanwhile- Japan**

A dark swirl appeared out in front of a average looking house. The sound of a dog barking was the only noise when the swirl began to form into a man. This man was very tall standing 6'9, but the rest of his body was covered in robe as black as the night around him. The only visible part of his body was his glowing silver eyes that shined through his hood. His pupils were the size of a pen tip.

His name was Brone.

"**Well...looks like I'm here."** he said

The god walked up to the door and knocked twice. After a moment delay the door was opened by girl. Brone had to stop himself from snickering when he noticed how much taller he was than her. The girl had short brown hair that fell onto her collar bone, purplish eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a oversized t-shirt, but no pants.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"**Brone,"** he answered **"Who are you?"**

"Haruna, what do you want."

Brone narrowed his eyes at the girl's tone.

"**Is Eucilwood Hellscythe here?"** he asked.

Haruna nodded and let him in.

Once in side Brone's silver eyes moved from side to side half-expecting The King of the Night to be here, but he wasn't.

"_**Good, I'll have to destroy him later."** _he thought, ambitiously.

"Follow me." he hear Haruna said.

Brone obliged and followed her into what appeared to be the living room. The god was then greeted with the looks from different people. One of which was the person he was here to see; Eucilwood Hellscythe.

"_**What a strange bunch."** _he thought, before he grimaced, _"**Wait, who am I to talk? I hanged out with a fox bitch, a no neck Count, and a dick-up-his-ass King of Umi."**_

The only guy in the room appeared to be in is teens. He appeared to be average height, had grey hair, and dull eyes. He wore a simple white shirt, and black slacks.

"_**I have feeling this guy gets all the shit."** _

The next one was a very well-endowed woman. She had long, black hair tied in a high ponytail that when down to her waist, green eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a sleeveless red blouse with thin shoulder straps. This displayed her ample bust very well. She was also wearing a pair of shorts.

Brone sniffed the air.

"_**HOT DAMN! She could have been my sister if I was still mortal. She is also a Vampire Ninja and by the looks of it she isn't the only one."** _

Then his eyes fell upon Eu. She wore the same stoic look as ever, but she held up her notepad.

"_Brone? What are you doing here?" _ It read.

The god laughed.

"**What? A friend can't visit a friend?"** he asked.

Eu's lips twitched in an attempt not to smile.

"_I guess so. Also someone else is here." _

Brone arched a eyebrow under his hood.

"**What? Who?"**

"Its been a while hasn't it Brone?" a voice from behind asked.

The god sighed. He recognized that voice, it had been a while since he heard it, but he knew it nonetheless. The god slowly turned around to see a short old man. He stood 5'5, bald, had a mustache-beard combo, his eyes were covered with sunglasses with green lenses. He wore a pair of pale blue pants and a orange martial arts suit.

"**Yes, yes it has...Roshi."**

* * *

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Is This a Zombie?, Ouron High school Host Club, Bleach, Fist of the North Star, Power Rangers Wild Force, or Overlord.**


	3. Chapter 3

California- 19th century

_The room was dark, lit only with a lone candle placed on a old nightstand next to a bed. This room was a place of memories, good and bad. The windows were covered with exquisite, navy blue drapes. But no light shined through the material._

_The light of the candle revealed a old room filled with antique furniture from the older time. It also revealed a figure laying in the bed and another figure standing bed side._

_The figure standing by the bed was a young man in his twenties. He stood about 6'2, had short snow white hair, and piercing blue eyes. He wore a long, red, detailed coat that connected with buckles in the middle, a zip-up black shirt, a black belt with a skull buckle, red pants with black chaps over them, and black boots._

_The figure in the bed was a old lady. She had long, stringy white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. She smiled as she raised a hand to the young man._

"_Dante...come closer." she coughed._

_Dante frowned as came closer. The young man grabbed his mothers hand and squeezed tightly._

"_What is it mom?" he asked._

_The old women smiled happily. The young man gave a small smile back._

"_I-" She coughed, "Take care of your son. I-I love you Dante."_

_Dante's eyes welled with tears as he felt his mother's grip fade. He frowned sadly before he leaned over to kiss her forehead._

"_I love you too mother." he said_

Suddenly pair of blue eyes shot open. In a dark alley a naked women had just woken up. She was about 5'3, had waist long lavender hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Her vision was blurry. Her body was heavy and she was dizzy.

"Where am I?...who am I?" she asked.

The women tried to get up, but the dizziness made that impossible. Her blurry vision allow made it impossible to tell where she was. To make matters she could have sworn she heard the sound of footsteps in her direction.

"Well, well what have we here?" a gruff voice said, "A lost little lamb?"

The women turned round to see a ground of men wearing what appeared to be military uniforms. They were mostly red and had golden embroiling. The men gave her suggestive leers while she just gave them a confused look.

"She's not to bad looking either. It must be our lucky day fellows." one of the soldiers said.

The women titled her head to the side, confused.

"_What are they talking about?" _she wondered.

At that moment a large, burly looking soldier pushed his way to the front. He was very unattractive and looked like a gorilla. He licked his lips as he began to walk towards the women.

"I will have my way with her first. You guys can figure out who goes next after I'm done." he said.

"Hey! Why do you get the go first? Maybe I want to go first."

The soldier growled.

"Because I said I was going first." he said before he started walking again.

The women didn't move from the spot she was in. Not because of fear, but confusion. Despite the conversations happening right in front of her she seemed to be completely obvious to what was happening. The only thing she knew that the ugly gorilla man was coming right for her.

Right when the man was a few feet away from her a bottle came flying out of no where. The bottle smashed into the man's face causing the contents to spill over all the man. The man screamed like he was in pure agony as he seemed to melting.

"_What is going on?" _the women thought.

Suddenly a figure dropped down to street level. It was a man. He stood about 5'7, had green eyes, and had traces of light brown hair under the hat he wore. He was wearing a black cape, a black hat, a black shirt, and black pants and boots.

"Z-Zorro? Where did he come from? We haven't seen him in months." one of the soldiers said.

The lavender haired women tilted her head to the side. She started at the man in front of her, his back was turned so all she could see was his back. But her eyes were drawn to his ass which seemed to be calling her.

She blushed a bit.

"_Hmm...he has a nice behind." _she mentally noted.

"I'm always around when someone needs my help." Zorro said as he drew his sword.

The soldiers emitted beastly snarls as they also drew their swords. Zorro smirked as he went into first dueling position.

"On guard!" he exclaimed.

The soldiers rushed forward at he smirking man. Zorro rolled out of the way of their first attack, to land in front of waiting soldier. The soldier raised his sword.

"Die!" he shouted.

Zorro stabbed forward piercing the man's gut. He gurgled before he fell the the ground and didn't move. Zorro turned around just in time to see three more soldiers coming his way. He parried their blows and kicked them away before he pulled out three more bottles and threw them at the soldiers

"AAAAH!" they screamed as the liquid burned their faces.

"Well..compared to what you look like now a few burns isn't going to make much of a difference" Zorro taunted before slashing a 'Z' into chests.

The soldiers hit the ground, their blood pooling around them. Zorro sighed as he observed his handy work until he dodged a oncoming thrust. The soldier swung wildly in a attempt to hit Zorro, but his attacks were parried and he was stabbed in the gut.

"D-damn you." the soldier gurgled.

Zorro narrowed his eyes before he removed the sword and allowed the man to fall in front of him. He sighed before he turned to the women. He arched an eyebrow at the terrified look on her face. Her gaze seemed to be locked on the dead bodies and the blood around them.

"Hey, what is wrong?" he asked.

The women flinched and scooted away from him. In her eyes she was seeing something horrifying.

_Bodies. Bodies were littered all over the floor. The motionless husks spilled their ruby red contents all over the floor. My heart skipped a few beats as more and more of my comrades fell right in front of my eyes. Death was nothing new to me, but it never was a welcoming sight._

_Suddenly the sound of laughter caught my ears. I looked up to gaze at the cause of all this. The reason so many people were dying. The first thing I saw was his blood stained black sword and his bloody armor._

"_Why?" he asked._

The women shook her head and scooted away from the man until she felt the wall on her back.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed.

Zorro frowned before he looked at his sword. The silver was decorated with splotches of red. The blood must have scared her. He put his sword away and put his hands up to show he was no harm.

"Easy, easy," he comforted "I won't hurt you I promise."

The women looked at with a questioning look, but allowed him to get close to her. Zorro took off his cloak and covered her naked body with it. He smiled as he lead her out of the alley.

"Follow me, my friend Diego de La Vega will help you." he said.

* * *

**Later **

The women laid in front of a fire place as she waited for Diego to arrive. She hadn't been waiting long, but she was already bored so her eyes began to wonder. By the looks of his house Diego was on the wealthier side. The expensive looking furniture, the bear skin rug, dueling swords mounted all the wall, the big table with expensive wine, and lavish decorations supported this.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." a voice said.

The women turned around to see a man. He had short, light brown hair, olive green eyes, a slightly tanned skin tone, and a handsome face. He wore a simple white, long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black boots.

He smiled warmly as he bowed.

"My name is Diego de La Vega," he said before turning around to pour himself a glass of wine. The women titled her head to the side when she saw his ass. It looked familiar.

"Now, my friend Zorro tells me you need my help?" he asked.

The women blinked.

"But Zorro, what happened to your mask and cape?" she asked.

Diego nearly spit out his wine when she said that. Did she know? How could she know? He literally just met her, and she already figured it out?

"_Oh shit, how does she know? Calm down Diego. She probably didn't catch your name." _he thought.

Diego turned around to she the lavender haired women giving him a puzzling look.

"Me? Zorro? I'm just a coward." he defended.

The women titled her head to the side.

"But you and Zorro have the same behind," she stated making Diego sweat-drop "You're also wearing the same pants."

The brunette let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright, fine I'm Zorro. But you can't tell anyone I'm Zorro, okay?"

A nod.

"Good, now where did you come from?" he asked.

The women shrugged.

"I don't remember." she said plainly.

Diego arched an eyebrow.

"What is your name?"

"I don't remember." she answered.

Diego rubbed his chin at her answer. She didn't remember who she was or where she came from. This was definitely a case of amnesia. Now what was left was the matter of what to do with her. It would be disastrous to let her wonder on her own. The best option was for her to stay here and wait for her memories to come back on their own.

"Lolita," he said suddenly "I'm gonna call you Lolita in honor of a friend of mine."

The women smiled.

"I like that name."

Diego nodded.

"She was a lovely women. Now how about you work for me? You can stay here, I'll even pay you for any work you do until you get your memories back."

Lolita smiled and nodded.

"Excellent! You'll start tomorrow."

**The next day**

Lolita hummed to herself as she dusted off some shelves in the living room. Diego wasn't up yet so she decided to get a head start on her duties for the day. She smiled as she dutifully wiped the table off. Diego was also kind enough to give her a outfit to wear.

It was black and white maid's outfit. The dress went down to her knees and exposed everything below, but he also gave her a pair of black tights to wear underneath, with black Mary Janes. She liked the outfit for the most part, except for the bust area which displayed a lot of cleavage

"I hope Diego likes the work I've done." she said with a smile.

As if on cue said man came walking into the living room. He groggily rubbed at his eyes as he yawned, still a little bit sleepy.

"Morning Lolita." he greeted,

The lavender haired women turned around and smiled.

"Good morning. I cleaned the living room and made your breakfast," she stated.

Diego arched an eyebrow before looking at the table. Sure enough there was a plate with scrambled eggs, fresh bacon, and milk waiting for him at the end of the table.

"You did all of this? You must have been up a while." Diego said.

Lolita shook her head, shocking Diego.

"It only took me five minutes to do everything." she answered, plainly.

Diego looked flabbergasted.

"Five minutes?"

A nod.

"Interesting," he said "Let me show you around."

* * *

**Later**

Diego had finished breakfast, Lolita cleaned up the plate and now he was giving her a tour. The two walked down a long hallway decorated with marble busts, and lavish doors hiding secrets just beyond the handles.

They walked down the hallway until they arrived at a double doors. Diego pushed them open to reveal a large grassy field.

"This is the backyard." he said.

Lolita smiled.

"_Ha! You'll never catch me big brother!"_

_The voice of Akatsuki rang in my ears as I chased him through the tall grass of the meadow. My little hands pushed the grass out of the way as I hustled to catch up to him. But he was so fast, it was like he was lightning or something._

_"I'm gonna get you Akatsuki!" I shouted as he started to gain ground on him._

_He laughed._

"_I hope you two are playing well." a feminine voice said._

_We both stopped running and came out of the grass to see...my mother. She was beautiful women. She had long dark violet hair, a contrast from my lavender, and her eyes were pink as opposed to by blue._

"_Yes mommy!" I shouted._

_She smiled._

_"Glad to hear, but I need to borrow you for a moment. Your father needs to see you." she stated._

"_My...daddy?"_

Lolita bowed her head down.

"Akatsuki." she whispered.

Diego arched an eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked.

The lavender haired women looked at him and smiled.

"Akatsuki, my little brother. I remember him now." she said.

Diego smiled.

"Glad to hear!" he stated, "The next stop on our tour is the training room.

* * *

**Later- Training Room**

The door was pushed open to reveal a large room. Lolita's eyes sparkled as she took in everything that was in the room. The walls were lined with all sorts of rapiers and other weapons. There was a large red circle drawn around what appeared to be a crude wooden dummy.

"And this is the training room." Diego said.

The lavender haired women didn't seem to hear him. She seemed to be too focused on the swords that were lined up against the wall.

"_Spare with me."_

_The voice of Akatsuki said. I sighed before I looked up and narrowed my eyes at him. He smiled like a idiot back at me. He wasn't the same boy he was years ago. He was a teenager now, so he was a bit more mature, which didn't say much for Akatsuki._

"_I'll stop bugging you if you do." he stated._

_I smirked and got up. I drew my sword and he drew that monster sized knife. It was obviously too big for him, but did he care? No, but that was Akatsuki for you._

"_Why must you fight like children?" a calm voice said._

_Akatsuki and I looked up to see our younger brother Natsuno sitting on a branch of a tree. The tree that grew right were he spared. It made sparring a lot harder, but that made it much more fun. Natsuno didn't like to fight despite the fact he always carried a sword by his side._

_Akatuki scoffed before he stabbed his massive sword into the ground._

_"All we're doing is sparring, seriously take off the dress Nat." he replied._

_Nat sighed before suddenly disappearing._

"_Now where were we?" Akatsuki asked._

_I smirked._

Diego sighed.

"I think that is it for the tour."

* * *

**Later that night **

Lolita tossed and turned in her bed in a feeble attempt to find comfort. But the cause of her discomfort wasn't mundane it was mental. She was having flashes back.

"_Play with us Big Brother!"_

_I looked up to see the man turning around. The man I hated so much. The man that was the cause of this._

"_Your daddy would like to see you."_

"_My...daddy?"_

_I clentched my sword tightly as I got up. I glared at him hatefully._

"_You two need to act your age."_

"_Our age? We're older than you are."_

_I ran forward just as the man's eyes came into the view. I didn't see much. I was too focused on my task ahead to notice. But...I saw it...I saw the red gleam in his eye. A blood stained iris surrounding a single slitted pupil._

"_Why?" he asked._

_I drew closer and closer. My sword raised._

_"Why?" he asked again._

_Suddenly I was only mere feet away. I was just mere feet away from ending all of this. All I wanted to was end this. I closed my eyes and stabbed forward._

"_NOOOOOO!" was the cry I heard as my blade sank into steel._

_I got him. But the distressed male voice suggested I didn't. I hesitantly opened my eyes. I was greeted with a horrifying sight. My eyes began to well up with tears._

"_Why?"_

Lolita shot up. She panted heavily. Her body was covered with sweat and the flashes she was having were getting more and more intense. Unable to take it any longer. She curled into a ball and began to cry.

* * *

**Four Weeks Later**

A group of men sat in at a table in the bar. They were dressed in the uniform of the Spanish Army, but if anyone could tell you these weren't grunts. They were actually every important. But the looks on their faces suggested they were anything but happy.

The first man was a tall, handsome man. He had short, wavy brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. His name was Luis Ramon, Commander of the Spanish Army.

The second man was also a taller man. He had chin length, straight, blonde hair, brown eyes. He was the General Governor of California.

The last man was a average sized man. He had short, styled blonde hair, and green eyes. He was Lieutenant Gabriel.

To the naked eye they were just normal people, but a smart person knew to look beneath the surface. They were actually powerful Devils. Commander Ramon was a pure blooded devil from the Valefor Clan, General Governer from the Furcas Clan, and Lieutenant Gabriel from the Marchosias Clan. The Spanish Army was actually made up of low to mid level Devils.

"It seems that Zorro has once again made a mockery of us. We have to do something about him." Ramon said.

Gabriel smirked.

"There are some rumors that Diego de La Vega is Zorro. A spy said that Diego had the same girl that he reported seeing right before our men were killed in the alley." he stated.

"Good, now how do we get to him?" General Governor asked.

Luis chuckled darkly.

"Through the girl of course."

**Four Weeks Later **

Lolita hummed to herself as she preformed her daily duties. Her cheerful hum suggested that nothing was wrong, but in fact they couldn't be any worse. The flashes of memory were getting much more frequent and much more intense.

She frowned.

"I don't how much longer I can last like this." she said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She regained her composure before going to answer it. Once she pulled the door open she was greeted with the sight of four men. They were all wearing the same uniform those soldiers were wearing before.

"Hello, is Diego home?"

* * *

**Later**

Diego came walking through the door expecting to be greeted by Lolita. He was surprised when he wasn't greeted.

"That is strange." he said.

He walked into the living room and still no sigh of Lolita.

"Where could she be?" he asked before he stepped on something.

He looked down to see it was a shard of glass. He arched an eyebrow at this since Lolita always kept this place clean. That was when he spotted a note in place of what should have been a vase. He picked it up and read.

_Dear Diego_

_We know that you are Zorro and you're going to pay for the crimes you've committed. If you're wondering about the girl, there is no need to worry. She is with us and safe...for now._

_If you want her back then come get her at the Old Windmill at twelve pm._

_Sincerely_

_Luis Ramon_

Diego growled.

* * *

**Old Windmill- Midnight**

Diego now Zorro stood in front of the old windmill waiting for Ramon to show up. He had been waiting a few hours, in case they tried to pull a dirty trick, but he didn't see anything fishy...yet at least.

"Ah," a sophisticated voice said "Right on time, admirable for a criminal like you."

Zorro turned around to see not only Ramon, but also the General Governor and Lieutenant Gabriel. Ramon was restraining Lolita.

"Let her go!" Zorro demanded.

Ramon smirked.

"Of course," he said, "If you drop your sword and kick it over here."

Zorro growled but did as he said. Gabriel picked up his sword and broke it with his bare hands.

"Good boy." Ramon taunted before he hurled Lolita away. She sailed through the air before painfully skidding across the ground and smacking her head against a fence, knocking her out.

"Damn you!" Diego cried.

He was then brutally assaulted by the men. He grunted and groaned as their fists slammed into his body.

At the same time Lolita was having more flashes despite. This time they all made since.

_I couldn't believe what was happening. Here I was naked and tied up I capsule. The very man who I sought to destroy standing over me. But this time was different. This time I didn't feel hate or anger. I only felt sorrow._

"_I'm sorry Annelotte. The damage you've caused is irreparable. And more importantly you broke your mother's heart."_

"_That is who am I. I am...Annelotte Lucifer, daughter of Link and Welveria. I am the cause of this...all this pain...all this sin...all of this pain. Reborn in a new time to redeem myself, to wash away my sins. To cleanse my hands of the blood that stains them."_

Annelotte's eyes opened to reveal they were now blood red.

"I have **awakened." **

Ramon and the others continued to be the shit of of Zorro. He didn't make any attempts to fight back. He knew what his fate was. Ramon stopped the other two and pulled out his own sword.

"This is the end...Zorro." he said.

Just as he was about to bring it down he felt a massive burst of demonic energy. He shivered before he turned around to see the girl was no longer unconscious. No she as more than okay. She...changed. Her silky lavender locks were now a sleek black. Her once calm blue eyes were now a blood red. Her ears even changed they were now pointed.

She smirked.

"**I suppose I should thank you for helping remember who I am," **she said before narrowing her eyes, **"That, however, is where your usefulness runs out." **

She suddenly disappeared. The trio looked all over for her until a horrifying screamed echoed through the night. They turned to see she had grabbed and lifted General Governor with one hand. He couldn't scream anymore because her hand was over his mouth. She smirked before squeezing.

Everyone watched in horror, Zorro included, as the General's head was exploded like a watermelon. Annelotte dropped the corpse. She then looked at the remaining two.

"You bitch!" Gabriel shouted.

Annelotte smirked before she vanished again. Not too long after she reappeared right in front of Gabriel. He reached for his sword, but she was too quick. She shattered his head into pieces with one punch.

Ramon took a sharp step back

"S-stay away."

She smirked when she ran towards him at a blurring speed. She raised her hand and swiped. Ramon's had sent hurling from his neck as his body crumpled to the ground.

Zorro's eyes widened when her gaze turned to him.

"**Now, now, what have we here?"**

* * *

****Before you ask, yes the Dante was the same Dante from Devil May Cry.

**I do not own Any Incarnation of Zorro.**


	4. Chapter 4

A full moon shined over the Old Windmill, its pale light shined through the worn arms. It was a haunting yet attractive sight, but what laid below was anything but attractive. Three. There were three of them. Three bodies all headless, but one could likely put them back together if all the pieces were found.

Their blood reflected the moon with a sanguine backdrop.

"**Well, well, what have we here?" **Annelotte said.

Zorro gulped as the unsealed form of Annelotte walked towards him, swashing her hips in a seductive manner. He found that kind of odd, but he wasn't going to ask why she was doing that.

"Y-you're a demon?" he asked.

The black haired woman stopped.

"**Yes, but not completely." **she replied.

Zorro narrowed his eyes at her.

"A demon is still a demon." he snapped.

Annelotte tilted her head to the side before she suddenly disappeared. Zorro looked up. He was surprised when he noticed that Annelotte was not right in front of him. She definitely wasn't a normal demon, Devil or whatever she was.

"_She's fast." _he thought.

The black haired woman leaned forward allowing him a good look at her ample breasts. Diego blushed but soon looked away when he realized what she was trying to do.

"**Now, now Diego does this form not please you?" **she asked seductively, **"Or is it because I'm a demon?"**

He didn't answer. She smirked when she leaned forward even more. Diego could feel her hot breath against his ears.

"**I think this is a proper why of thanking you for protecting my when I was vulnerable." ** she said before she started to nibble on his ear.

Diego shuttered from the pleasure that shot through his system. His brain was telling him this was wrong. Exorcist and Demons don't mix. But his body was tell his brain to shut up. She soon stopped nibbling on his ear and started to plant kisses up and down his jawline.

"_No, you can't! She is a demon." _he thought.

"**I can tell your conflicted," **she said **"Just give into me. You know you want to...Exorcist." **

"Fine!" he shouted.

Annelotte smiled with victory before lifting Diego up with one hand.

"**Hold on this is going to be a bumpy ride." **she said.

Suddenly the two disappeared.

* * *

**At Diego's House **

Annelotte and Diego suddenly appeared in his bedroom. The brunette was both impressed with and terrified of her speed. She was able to take him all the way home in the blink of two eyes. She suddenly pushed him onto the bed as she began to take off her shoes.

"**Strip." **she commanded.

Not wanting to anger her he did what she said. He slowly took off his shirt and his pants. But he didn't take off his undergarments.

"**Get off the bed." **she ordered.

He did so. She hopped onto the bed and crossed her legs holding her nylon clad toes out in front of his face. He nodded, realizing what she wanted him to do. He took her foot and started to plant kisses onto her sole. He heard her hum with approval as he kissed and licked her feet.

"**Good, now go higher."**

He nodded and moved from her foot to her ankle. She smirked as he worked is way up her leg, kissing and licked her shin and calf.

"**Higher." **

Now he was at her tight. He gave it the same treatment before, but something was distracting him. Her legs were spread just enough that he could see her panties. They were a pure white, but she had a wet spot meaning she was ready.

"**Alright that is enough." **she said before getting up and taking off her dress, followed shortly by her tights.

She wasn't wearing a bra so her breasts were on full display for anyone to see. Her nipples were now erect. She hopped back onto the bed and gave him a gesture to come here. He did so willingly.

"**Suck." **she said lifting up her breasts.

Diego opened up his mouth and captured the hard nub in his mouth. He suckled on it, alike to the way a baby would with his mother. He prodded, teased, and occasionally bit down on it. Annelotte threw her head back and purred with approval. As he worked on one with his mouth he had one of his hands message and pinch her other breast.

"**Harder," **she commanded.

He sucked harder until after spending a responsible amount of time on that one. He switched to the other one. Annelotte moaned with pleasure the entire time, music to Diego's ears. Once he worked that breast over he worked himself down until he found her bellybutton. He covered it with his mouth before sticking his tongue in the hole.

Annelotte giggled. It must have tickled a bit. Diego swirled his tongue in her bellybutton coaxing a few giggles from her.

"**Stop it." **she said.

Diego did stop, but he soon went up to meet her eyes to eye. His green eyes stared into her red eyes, before he sank down to her neck. He opened his mouth and started to kiss her neck up and down. His kisses were hot, but gentle and they felt so go against her neck. She moaned as he did this. She grabbed a fistful of his light brown hair as he did this.

Suddenly Diego was flipped onto his back. He looked up just in time to see Annelotte straddle his waist. She peeled off her underwear before doing the same to his. His hard member was exposed to the air. It was blue and throbbing from the anticipation.

"**My dad had to be extra potent to impregnate my mother. Male demons can impregnate a human female easier than a if it were a human male and a female demon." **she stated, **"I wonder are you strong enough?"**

She then lowered herself onto his member. Diego could feel her juices wipe over it, she was definitive ready. But as she went further down she didn't flinch. It didn't seem to be causing any pain at all.

"**It doesn't hurt. Start thrusting." **she ordered.

He nodded and began to thrust up. She moaned is member when it and out at a stead rate. Diego held onto her hips as he gradually sped up his pace. Faster and faster he thrusted which caused her moans to get louder and louder.

After a bit Diego could feel it. He was reaching his limit. He could feel Annelotte's walls clamp down on his member until he shot his hot seed into her womb.

He collapsed, his breathing heavy. In a matter of minutes he was asleep. Annelotte narrowed her eyes at his sleeping form.

"_**He doesn't have a lot of stamina. Oh, well." **_she thought.

Annelotte removed herself from on top of him and walked over to the desk. She dipped the pen in ink and began to write. A goodbye letter.

* * *

**Three Years later: 1853- England**

A small white haired boy ran through the grass. He smiled as he pushed the tall grass out of his way and chased after the fireflies, just outside a small farm house. A house that he shared with his mother.

"I'm gonna get you." he cheered happily as he playfully chased after the luminescent bug.

"Dante, its time to come in sweetie." the voice of his mother said.

The boy frowned and groaned, but he pushed his way through the grass once again. Dante exited the tall grass to be meet with the sight of his mother.

She was a lovely lady. Her long lavender colored hair was long and silk. Dante remembered when she used to hold him. Her hair always smelled so good and felt so soft. She had piercing blue eyes just like him. She was wearing a maid's outfit meaning she just came from work.

"Mom," he said "What is dad like?"

Annelotte gave the boy a shocked look.

"He is a nice man. A brave nice man." she replied.

Dante smiled.

"One day I want to be like him." he said.

Annelotte smiled as she bent down to ruffle the boy's hair.

"I hope you will be." she said, "Now come in sweetie dinner is ready."

The boy nodded, grabbed his mother's hand, and walked into the house

* * *

**Twenty-One Years Later: 1874- England **

Dante was now a grown man. But not just that. He was a grown skilled man. In the last twenty years he had learned a few things. The first thing was that he was part demon. Ever since he was a child he displayed shocking power. Most ten years aren't able to lift trucks over their heads.

The second thing he learned as that his mother didn't work as a maid. She was a assassin that worked directly under the Queen of England. She as also very good at her job since most people these days underestimated a woman, even another women. Her targets were easy prey. When he was five she started training him and even gave him a sword called Rebellion.

The third thing he learned as that being twenty-four years old he was able to live on his own. Before he lived in a bad part of England, but the part were he was going was much worse.

Dante sighed as he packed his things.

"So you're leaving?" a voice asked.

He turned around to see it was his mother. She hadn't changed a bit in the last twenty-one years. This was mainly due the fact, she possessed a massively increased life-span.

"It seems so mom," he answered, plainly.

Annelotte frowned.

"You're going to look for your father aren't you?" she asked, not being fooled.

The white haired man sighed. She saw through everything, which would probably explain why it was so hard to get away with anything as a child.

"Yes, mom. I have to see him with my own eyes." he stated.

His mother walked up and hugged him.

"I understand, but you may not like what you see."

He nodded, finished packing, and left his his house behind.

* * *

**California: 1886**

The now thirty-six year old Dante made his way up to La Vega manor. The manor that his mother said his father lived in. The building itself was now every worn, the bricks were cracked, a few windows were broken, and the wood was rotting.

At the top Dante was greeted with the sight of old, worn double doors. They looked like they would fall off the hinge if he even breathed on them. But he reached out and carefully pushed them open. He doors held, but they made a horrible screech as they opened.

"Dad?" he called as he walked in.

He frowned when he stepped inside. The floors were dust, the walls were crumbling, and there was not one piece of furniture. All there was were cobwebs clings to the corners of the room and the occasional dust bunny.

No one has lived her in years.

"Dad?" he called again before walking to the backyard.

**Later **

Dante looked down at the ground. He finally found his father, but not in the way he hoped. He was standing in the backyard, it was covered with knee high grass. A single gravestone stood just above the grass.

_Here Lies Diego de La Vega_

_Gone but not forgotten. _

The white haired man frowned before knelling down and paying his respects.

* * *

**Japan: 1994**

The crowd cheered as the band played. The band was called DMC or Devil May Cry. They were huge in Japan, but were nameless everywhere else. A 157 year old Dante was the band's guitarist. Despite being 157 years old his appearance remained the same. He appeared as twenty-four year old.

The crowd cheered as their singer Nana came on. She was young attractive women. She stood about 5'5, had long silky black hair, and bright amber eyes. She was also the only human in the band as well.

Dante smirked. He and Nana had been dating for a few years now, but he deep down inside it would last. In fact just recently they had done the dirty.

But right now he was suppose to be singing Devil's Never Cry; a duet with Nana. Her voice was soft and clean, while his was deep and demonic. It just seemed to work though. It was also their hit song.

* * *

**A month Later **

A large crowd was gathered in front of a gravestone. They sobbed as they placed candles and flowers on the gravestone. It seemed to be a rather unusual sight, especially since the members of DMC where there. But it all became clear when one looked at the gravestone.

_Here Lies Dante de Le Vega_

_Gone but not forgotten._

The crowd and fellow band-mates continued to pay respects for their fallen idol and friend.

At the same time said deceased man was standing by a tree that had a perfect view of ceremony. The entire time he felt his lips twitch into a smile. He didn't necessarily think faking his own death was funny, but it was entertaining to figure out just how much these people loved him.

"Huh, they really did care. And here I thought I was just another pretty face." he said, "I'm gonna miss you all."

Then he disappeared.

* * *

**After the Ceremony**

Nana was in her bathroom looking at the piece of plastic in her hand. Right before Dante died in the car crash, they had spent a intimate night together. It happened a bit ago actually, but still. She hesitantly looked down at the pregnancy test.

Positive it read.

"Dear god." she said.

* * *

**Later: London**

Nana blinked as she walked towards the outskirts of the city to what was suppose to be Dante's mother's house. She walked and walked until she came across a lone farm house on the outskirts of the city. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small. It was cozy.

Although, what really caught Nana's eye was the garden that surrounded the house. It was beautiful. It had every color of the rainbow and more. It made the rest of London look like a swamp in comparison. She also noticed a women working in it.

Nana walked up to the fence that surrounded the garden.

"Excuse me, miss? Is this the house of Dante's de Le Vega's mother? I heard a rumor that she lived here." she asked.

The women stopped gardening and turned around. She had long lavender colored hair and blue eyes just like Dante's

"Perhaps, who is asking?" the women asked.

The amber eyes singer cleared her throat.

"My name is Nana Davis, the singer in the same band Dante is in. I came here to give my condolences to his mother. Do you know where she is?"

The women sighed before standing up. She removed her hat to revealed she as a younger women being only in her mid to late twenties. She also had a very well developed body despite being an old woman.

"You're speaking to her." she said

Nana frowned.

"You are? But Dante said that is mother was a old witch that was always on top of him."

Annelotte developed a tick mark on her head.

"Did he say that? Yeah, that's my boy." she replied _"My idiot boy."_

Nana nodded.

"He always did have a good sense of humor." she stated.

The lavender haired women gave a nervous smile.

"Yeah, humor." she said _"Oh, you mean being a flippant, moron? Yes, I quite familiar."_

"Anyways I came up here to tell you something," she said smiling, "It will make you happy."

"Oh?"

The amber eyes singer nodded.

"Yes," she said placing a hand on her stomach, "I'm carrying his baby."

Annelotte blinked.

"Huh?"

* * *

**9 Months later **

Annelotte held the crying, swaddled baby in her arms. It turned out Nana was having a boy. The lavender haired woman clutched the baby tight against her bosom as tears started to well up in her eyes. Although, the baby was born healthy, Nana died a few moments after her son was born. She only got to hold her son for two minutes before she died. The last thing she said was 'Vali'

"_Dammit! Dante I'll kill you if I ever see you again." _Annelotte thought as she comforted the crying infant.

Over the last nine months Annelotte grew to like Nana. But now she was gone. The lavender haired woman wiped the tears from her eyes before she suddenly looked back.

"I was wondering when you would show up." she stated.

"I'm really, really sorry mom." Dante said.

Annelotte sighed.

"I know you are Dante, but...Nana died." she said sadly.

Dante frowned.

"I know. I'm really sorry."

Annelotte rolled her eyes.

"Are you here to pick up your son?" she asked

Dante shook his head.

"No, I think I need to grow up more before I do that." he said.

Annelotte nodded.

"I understand, I'll raise me until you think you're ready."

"Thanks mom," he said before he vanished.

The lavender haired women smiled as she looked down at the baby. She kissed him gently on the forehead.

"Don't cry. Grandma Annelotte is going to take care of you." she said, "Now what to name you...Hmm...how about Vali? Vali Lucifer."

* * *

Its the same Vali Lucifer from Highschool DxD. Dante may or may not make a appearance later.

Here is the Family Tree

**1st Gen**

Link + Welveria Luicifer = Annelotte Luicifer

Link + Claudette Vance = Akatsuki Vance

Link + Tina Umi = Aogami Umi

Link + Medusa Rider = Natsuno & Gasai Rider

No one= Dizzy (She was created)

**2nd Gen **

Akatsuki Vance + Dizzy = Link II

Annelotte Lucifer + Diego de Le Vega = Dante de Le Vega- Luicifer (He can use either last name)

Aogami Umi + ? = Unknown (Umis are still around)

Nastuno Rider + Gasai Rider (yes, incest) = Unknown (Riders still around)

**Known 3rd Gen**

Dante de Le Vega-Lucifer + Nana Davis = Vali Lucifer

**Known Decendents**

NL's Father + ? = NL or New Link Vance

More descedants will be added a they appear. I don't feel like giving any spoilers.


	5. Chapter 5

The ceiling lights shined their white lights down onto the floor of the room. They shined on the clean, official looking lab equipment. It shined through the clear, clean beakers. The machines shined from being underused. The counters were polished to perfect. The sink wasn't even dripping. In all intents and purposes it was a perfectly kept lab.

The sound of humming emanated from back room, where a peculiar machine as set up. It was a large mechanical arm that had a red crystal for a core. The glowing with a sanguine color as the machine sprang to life. The arm was tipped with a large needle guaranteed to make anyone afraid of needles. It was literally the size of someone's arm

At the same moment a exasperated sigh emanated near the machine; it was one of those 'this is stupid and you should feel stupid' sighs. Upon closer inspection it was revealed that Gnarl as currently rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Are you sure about this master?" he asked.

Not to far away Link was laying on chair directly in front of the strange machine. He nodded.

"Yes, Gnarl. This body doesn't have the Stigma."

The elder groaned; master didn't need the Stigma. He was strong enough as it is. He didn't need those accursed eyes.

"Alright," Gnarl said, defeated, "get ready."

Link nodded as a signal for Gnarl to start the procedure. The elderly minion sighed before pressing a red button and leaving the room. The machine sprang to life; gears started to turn, sockets began to wrench, and pistons started to turn.

Everything seemed to be running smoothly...until. The machine began to spark and twitch in a malfunctioning way. Link sighed as the needle came towards his eye, but not as he intended. The needle was suppose to project a lot faster, it was moving slug slow.

"_Well...this is going to hurt." _he mentally glowered.

The needle came speeding towards Link's cerulean blue eye at a whooping two centimeters a second. The white haired man sighed and waited for the needle to make contact.

"_Hmm...well it looks like I have time."_

Flashback- Italy: 1608

_The grand halls of the Vatican were filled with the noisy chatters of the followers of the church. But this wasn't the average Sunday; this was something very different. This was a discussion about a formation of a new branch of the church called Iscariot Organization. A branch that would be used to wipe the...threats to the church. This was a very debated issue, but when it came down to power, anyone could be swayed to agree._

_In the council hall the Pope raised a hand to silence his council. The Pope was greatly respected and also greatly feared. He wasn't the nicest guy around nor was he the mos modest, but he was...efficient in what he did. His name?_

_Pope Link Benedict V,_

"_Well, then it seems a certain group of people have been causing trouble," Link said, smoothly "This farce has been ignored long enough, its time to deliver swift punishment."_

_The council all nodded. Link smirked as he shifted in his chair._

"_Now, my council," he said giving them a strong gaze, "What is the verdict on the formation of the Iscariot Organization?"_

_One of the members coughed before a short, official looking man dressed in white stood up._

"_Yes, we have." he said before giving a short bow, "We've decided form Iscariot. The only matter is to find a leader." _

_Just then the doors flung open. Link smirked._

"_He's perfect."_

Flashback End

A few minutes had passed since the Stigma machine had been fire up. Now Link came walking out of that room trying his eyes that were now bloodshot. The way his eyes and hands twitched suggested that he was trying his hardest not to rub his eyes.

"I was right, that did hurt." he strained as he tried to ignore the sheering pain in his eyes.

Lucky for him not only was the liquid designed to implant Stigma, but to also hardened one's body structure. The liquid made the bones nearly unbreakable, increased blood flow, and increased regeneration factors. The Stigma itself...was a completely different matter, however.

The white haired man blinked to make sure what he was seeing was real. His vision was still messed up from having a nine inch needle sticking itself into his cornea. What he was seeing was the Homunculus, Zen, and even Gnarl playing poker. By what he was seeing Sado was apparently winning...by a lot, as evident by his huge stack of chips.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, "Are you guys really playing poker?"

Honey nodded before sinking into his chair, folding his arms, and pouting.

"Yes, and Chad keeps on winning." he whined, "Make him stop."

Zen grunted before throwing his cards down onto the table. The Chimera smiled.

"In your face Sado! A Straight Flush!" he shouted confident of victory.

Sado gave him his usual expressionless look. All he did was lay his cards down to reveal he had a Royal Flush. Zen's eyebrow twitched with rage before he flipped the table, spilling all the chips onto the floor.

Gnarl sighed.

"Who knew Zen was such a sore loser? He is such a honorable combatant." he stated.

Zen growled as he turned to the elder.

"I am!" Zen defended, "But being beat thirty-two times in a row wears thin on a man. Also this isn't the same as fighting."

The elder rolled his eyes while Link arched an eyebrow in the background.

"He beat you guys thirty-two time?" he asked, "Is this true Kenshiro?"

No answer just a simple nod.

"Damn, nice job Chad." Link complimented before giving a smile and a thumbs up.

Sado just nodded. Link smirked before he turned to Gnarl.

"Gnarl, follow me to the Crystal Room," he said, "Time to wake up the Witches."

* * *

**Later: Crystal Room**

The Crystal Room was...well, a room filled with Crystals. But these were special crystals. It was very aptly named. The room was kept dark since a special type of emerald grew out of the walls that provided the room with natural light. There were also various types of other gems and crystals coming out of the ground, but they all paled in comparison of the Pink Lacrimas growing in the middle of the room.

Although, upon closer inspection one would see that they not only towered over the other crystal. But they also each had a person inside of them.

The one on the left was a small, child like girl. She was only about 4'7, had long white hair that went down past her waist, and light blue eyes. She was wearing a white headband with white lacy trimming, a long, white dress with lacy ruffling, and white shoes.

The one on the right was also a small, girl. She was about the same size, had waist length blonde hair, and green eyes. She was wearing he same thing as her neighbor except her's was teal and she didn't have the headband.

Link smirked as two minions surrounded the crystals armed with pickaxes.

"Start the brainwashing, remember boys, one-two-one pattern." he said.

The muscular goblin-like creatures nodded and began to go to work on the crystal. The rhythm of their strikes were almost hypnotic. One-two-one. Their rhythmic work made short work of both crystals and to make matters better, the brainwashing was almost complete.

"Perfect." Link said.

A few more rhythmic chips and both of the crystals crumbled, freeing their captives. Once the girls were freed the minions scampered out of the room, leaving them alone with Link.

"_Alright, they should be waking up any second now." _Link thought.

As if on cue a weak moan sounded as the white haired girl began to stir. She sat up weakly before groggily rubbing her light blue eyes. After rubbing them both she seemed to noticed she was somewhere strange. Link noted that her moments were...fearful and jerky.

The white haired man narrowed his eyes.

_"She's...afraid?" _he asked.

Link due to his supernatural vision he could see that tears were welling up in her eyes. As response he arched an eyebrow before she began to shake the blonde girl next to her.

"Eva! Wake up! Wake up! Where is big brother?" The white haired girl weakly asked.

The blonde girl moaned before she began to snore. Loudly.

"EVA!" the white haired girl screamed.

The blonde girl's eyes shot open. She seemed a bit startled at first, but she relaxed when she saw who shouted at her. The blonde groaned before taking a hold of the other girl's wrists.

"What is it Lisette?" Eva asked, slightly annoyed.

The white haired girl now identified as Lisette was now crying. Her cheeks were a beet red and she had tear lines going down her face.

"Where is big brother?" she asked.

Eva shrugged, "I don't know."

"Big brother?" Link asked before realizing he slipped.

Eva instantly went of alert. She got to her feet and pulled Lisette behind her. Her green eyes narrowed as they searched the ever-looming darkness around them.

"Who's there?" she shouted.

Link facepalmed with audible smack.

"Oops," he deadpanned

Eva growled as her eyes began to shine red.

"Come out!"

Link sighed with defeat. The white haired man slowly walked out of the darkness and stepped into the light. He was greeted with the steeled gaze Eva. Link didn't falter under her look. He stared at the two for what seemed like hours before...

"Big Brother!" Lisette shouted, running towards him, arms open.

Link's arched an eyebrow before he was enveloped in a hug by both Lisette and Eva. He looked down at the two who were smiling as they nudged into his defined chest. He wondered why they were acting this way. Every possible situation, every scenario that could possible lead to this. But only one come into mind.

"Dem damn minions did a one-three-one rhythm at the end. They fucked it up." he grumbled.

"What did you say brother?" Eva asked looking up at him.

Link smiled and ruffled their hair affectionately.

"Nothing," he said _"This could work. I always wanted little sisters...or any family for that matter."_

"_What a household filled with children didn't satisfy you?" _A painfully familiar voice asked.

"Oh shi...I mean snap, I thought I got rid of you." Link answered.

"_What the hell? Is someone else in here?" _NL asked.

Link rolled his eyes.

"I can't tell if you're ignorant or if you're just stupid." Link said.

"_Shut up."_

Link smirked with victory. He considered getting a reaction out of his opponent as a victory no matter how small it may be.

"Well, its nice to hear from you again...Ocot." Link said.

"_Ocot? Who is that?" _NL asked.

There was a grunt.

"_I was the Overlord before Link...the first one."_

Link sighed.

"And if you're back that means."

"_Ah, one of my girls used to call me little brother when he used to do dirty things...good times."_A irritating voice shouted.

Link glowered, "Pedobear."

"_Like, you're one to talk." _TW replied

"I don't have a thing for little girls. That shit is illegal these days."

"_What is this? I wanted to die and battle not live in the head of a moron with three other morons." _Fierce said.

"_Fuck you Fierce! All you do is bitch and moan. Grow fucking a dick man! Also you did die in battle dumbass." _TW shouted.

"_What he means to say is...shut up Fierce." _Ocot added.

"_Me? A moron? You DON'T know me! You bastard!" _NL shouted.

Link rolled his eyes.

"Wow, all he needs now is a duck-ass shaped haircut and a magic eye and he'll fit the part of the brooder. As long as he doesn't hear 'A Thousand Birds."

"Um," A small voice said, Link looked down to see Lisette and Eva giving him strange looks, "Who are you talking to?"

Link scratched the back of his head as he searched for a answer. Although, nothing he could say would really explain why he was talking to himself in such a manner. But he had to come up with something. Finally deciding to hell with logic he replied

"Ghosts?"

The two little girls blinked at his answer. Link laughed nervously.

"Big brother can talk to ghosts." Lisette said with stars in her eyes.

Eva and Link sweatdropped.

"_Oh, Lisette." _Eva thought,

"_Well...she bought it."_

Link laughed as he ruffled their hair affectionately. The two girls laughed as they hugged their brother tighter.

"Alright, sisters. Our cousin Pierce is going to pick us up in a hour, so ask Gnarl to get you anything you need." Link said.

The sisters nodded before they ran out of the room. Once they were gone Link sighed as his eyes narrowed.

"Well, it seems Lieselotte Werckmeister and Evangeline A. K McDowell think that they are my little sisters." he said, folding his arms.

The white haired man looked up at the giant emerald crystal growing out of the ceiling.

"They seemed to have a psychological dependence on me." he noted, remembering the way that Lisette reacted when she didn't know where he was.

"Oh well, it can't be helped I guess." he stated.

Suddenly his eyes shot open when he sensed a familiar source of power. His eyes started to well with blood tears as he began to run towards the source. Only one person would have that power, and he knew that power too well not to recognize it.

The white haired man smiled with joy as he ran out of the room and towards the Science Lab.

"_Welveria...you're alive."_

* * *

**Science Lab**

Machines beeped and buttons flashed as they did their functions. The white lights on the ceiling shined down onto the lab, and just like the other rooms it was spotlessly clean and well kept. Although, very unlike the other rooms there were glass containers lined on the wall holding more Faceless Homunculus inside them.

Although, more importantly there was a large glass tank connected to the wall. The tank was filled with a green liquid of some kind and was connected into all kinds of mechanical apparatuses. It also appeared to have a being inside of it.

Gnarl was standing in front of the slumbering being. This was a project of the utmost importance, it was suppose to be a gift for the master.

A clone of Welveria Lucifer.

Gnarl smirked.

"_The master will be pleased when he sees her."_ he said as he picked up a clipboard.

_Name: Lolly Lucifer_

_Code Name: No Name_

_Creation Date: 1862_

_Release Date: N/A_

_Age: 141_

_Class: Homunculus_

_Height: 5'1_

_Weight: 92lbs_

_Eye Color: Pink_

_Hair Color: Hair_

_Blood Type: O+_

_Progenitor: Welveria, Melona._

_Powers:_

_To be added later_

Gnarl laughed before the sound of rapid footsteps reached his ears. The elder turned just in time to see the door slide open to reveal Link. He smirked. The master must have sensed Welveria's energy and come to investigate. Gnarl also noted at the master had been crying as evident by the red lines going down his face.

"Gnarl," Link said walking up to the elder, "did you do it? Did you bring Welveria back?"

The elder shook his head.

"No, but we have something like here." Gnarl stated gesturing to the green tank.

Link arched an eyebrow before he turned to face the tank. His eyes widened when he realized that the lady in the tank was exhuming the same energy Welveria used to release. But it was tainted. Is power smelled like Chad's and Kenshiro's power.

"Gnarl," Link said his hand balling into a fist.

The elder smiled, "Yes, master?"

"What...the hell is this!?" Link roared.

Gnarl flinched and stumbled back at the volume of his master's voice. He hit the ground butt first before he looked up at his master's face; it was twisted into a rage filled glare.

"Wh-what do you mean sire?" Gnarl asked,

Link furiously pointed at the green tank.

"What is this monstrosity?" Link said.

Gnarl got to his feet and brushed her self off.

"Her name is Lolly Lucifer, a attempt at cloning Welveria." he replied.

The white haired man scoffed before he turned back to the woman in the class so he could get a better look at her. She was shorter than Welveria, standing only 5'1, she was thin as a stick, she was flat compared to Welveria, her hair was tied in black pigtails, and she appeared to be missing an eye.

"Oh my god Gnarl, is she missing an eye?" Link shouted.

Gnarl gasped.

"Of course not!" he defended.

The elder looked at the woman in the tank, stuck his neck out, and titled his head to the side.

"Oh, wait, yes. She is missing an eye."

Link facepalmed.

"It doesn't matter. She won't be around much longer." he said darkly.

Gnarl narrowed his eyes at the white haired man.

"You don't like her?"

Link sighed before he turned away.

"Its not like I don't like her, its more or less the fact I don't want her to be alive...anymore." Link stated.

Gnarl's eyes widened.

"Why?"

Suddenly Link snapped in his direction, startling the elder. Link's face was twisted in rage and blood tears were streaming down his face.

"She isn't Welveria! And she never will be!" he shouted.

Gnarl bowed his head and nodded.

"I know you're upset master, but we literally just did create her. I wonder. I wonder if you're actually capable of destroying her, even if you know that she is part of Welveria?"

Link narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"..."

Gnarl sighed as he went over to a keypad located on the left of the tank.

"I see you have no response Sire. I can't sympathize the pain you must be feeling, but at least give her a shot." he said as he pressed a button causing the tank to open up.

Link groaned.

"God, Gnarl, you really know how to lay the guilt on a guy." Link started to leave the room, "Fine, get her dressed, she'll be Liselotte- I mean Lisette's and Evangeline's nanny."

Gnarl nodded.

"Of course Sire, but be warned she still has Welveria's DNA, don't expect her to be nice to them."

Link stopped dead in his tracks and looked over his shoulder to reveal his red eye. Instead of is normal pupil it was now a pentagram. This was the Stigma. This particular type was called the Alpha Stigma, one branch of the eye.

"Tell her if she isn't nice. I'll take her other eye out." he said his Alpha Stigma flaring. "Also as for her missing eye problem. Give her PS49."

Gnarl's eyes widened. PS49? That was still in experimental phase. It was a new type of Stigma in development, so it was in no way to be tested.

"B-but Sire! We haven't tested it yet." Gnarl said.

Link sighed.

"I know, but this is a perfect way to test it." he said, "Now if you excuse me I need to learn more both this world, gather the others, and get Gatz."

Gnarl nodded. Gatz was a sphere that is capable of picking up major disturbances of energy. It was a excellent sensor power. Something Link was going to need since his own power could have to be masked to hide his identity.

"Farewell Sire,"

* * *

**Later- Airport **

The airport was loud with the sound of people talking and the occasional shouting. Madrid's Delta airport was packed as it seemed a lot of people seemed to be traveling these days. Something Link thought was strange considering these rates, which NL had to explain to him. He also had to explain that gold was no longer a regular currency and it now varied among each country.

Spain and most of a continent called Europe used something called a Euro. Japan used something called a Yen, all of which Link was confusing.

The returned Overlord and his posse were now sitting on a couch as they awaited the arrival of NL's cousin, Pierce. Link was sitting at the very end of the row. He had his leg propped up on the seat in front of him. The white haired man looked at the posse he decided to bring, which consisted of Chad/Sado, Honey, Lisette, Eva and Lolly.

Gnarl had manged to find some suitable clothes for Lolly to wear, which consisted of a white shirt, and black pants and red sneakers. She had no sex appeal at all, but since they were in public Link over looked that.

He kept his eye on Lolly especially. He didn't trust her at all. This was enforced by how short-tempered she was. Link could see the anger building up as she tried to wipe off some dirt off of Lisette's face.

"Hold still," Lolly said, her voice filled with irritation.

Lisette squirted under her grip.

"I can't you're hurting me." the girl whined.

Lolly gritted her teeth as her grip on the girl tightened.

"Hold still you little-" She started before she suddenly felt a terrifying power behind her.

She gulped before she turned to see Link was giving her a death glare. As if that was intimating enough, his aura was now a solid black color. She looked down to see he had taken off one of his three limiter rings. He possessed a black one (Welveria), a green one (Claudette) on one hand and a lone blue ring (Tina) on the other.

"Go ahead, finish that sentence." Link said, "I dare you."

Lolly gulped as she gentled rubbed the dirt off of Lisette's face. She forced a smile on to her face in a attempt to comfort the girl.

"N-nothing," she croaked, "Here is this better sweetie?"

The white haired girl nodded as Link scoffed and looked away.

_"Oh great, now he is mad at me. Dammit! I need to be better...for him." _Lolly thought.

A few minutes had passed and Pierce still wasn't here. Link was starting to get impatient since this guy said he would be here at midnight, now its passed midnight. Punctuality wasn't in his blood apparently. Since he obviously had spare time. He decided to ask about this Pierce fellow.

"_Hey, NL." _Link called out mentally.

"_What?" _NL answered.

"_What is Pierce's last name?" _The white haired man asked.

"_Umi, why?"_

Link flinched physically at the mention of that name. Umi was the last name of Link's bride from under the sea. His bride was a mermaid, you could say. She was a sweet-heart. Her son, however, was a little freak. Aogami Umi. A lolicon, pervert, stalker, masochist, psychopath all in one.

"_Dear god. How my sweet Tina could ever give birth to someone like Aogami is beyond me." _he thought.

Suddenly a voice called out from behind.

"Ah, there you are cousin. I was wondering where you were. Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road to life." the voice said, Link instantly noted it sounded familiar.

Link groaned as he got out of his chair and turned around slowly so he could give this guy a piece of his mind.

"Its about time. We've been waiting for-" Link stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Pierce with his very eyes.

Pierce was a tall, handsome, teenage boy standing about 5'9, he had short, messy blue hair, but his eyes weren't visible because they were closed, and fair skin. He was wearing a black jacket over a brown shirt, with blue pants and brown shoes. He looked exactly like Aogami. They were even the same height, which was scary. His face was also the same,

Pierce tilted his head to the side.

"Is there a problem cuz? There something on my face?" He asked checking his face.

Link took a step back.

"_Im-impossible! That closed, eyed bastard the same thing as me!" _he thought, _"I'm so proud of him...but also so mad at him! This must be fatherhood."_

Fierce groaned.

"_I would likely kill myself if I had a son like Aogami. Seriously...I would."_

Ocot gave a mental nod.

"_I agree with you Fierce. All Lolicons must die...in a flame...tied to a log."_

"_**KILL HIM! KILL HIM! LET ME OUT SO I CAN KILL HIM!" **_the voice of Night Terror shouted.

"_You're still here? Huh, thought I got rid of you during the Alamo." _Link stated.

_Eh, I wouldn't mind having someone like Aogami as a son. He knew the full potential of a very young maiden, hehehe."_

"_SHUT UP TW!" _Everyone shouted except for NL, even Night Terror shouted it.

"_Oh, hell, not this again." _ TW deadpanned.

* * *

**Inside the Mindscape**

Link's mindscape was a completely white plane. This was because of the fact it was destroyed when Night Terror first appeared and went on a rampage; destroying the city that use to be here. Link could have replaced it, but he didn't feel like it.

At the moment TW was tied to a large long with a fire blazing at his feet. Ocot, Fierce, and even Night Terror were dressed up in hooded priest garbs as the chanted something in Latin. NL, however, was sitting off to the side and watched.

"Okay, what the hell is this shit?" NL asked.

TW bowed his head the flames started to engulf him.

"Ah, shit! This is Salem all over again."TW grimaced

* * *

**Outside the Mindscape **

Link arched an eyebrow at the scene was occurring inside his mindscape. That was weird. Even for the past Overlords. Night Terror never really did that stuff, but Link considered him a 'lesser creature'. In his eyes a being with one one function or desire was less than a normal being.

"_Weird." _Link thought.

"Its been a while hasn't is cousin?" Pierce asked pulling Link out of his thoughts.

The white haired man looked down at the smiling face of Pierce. Link gave a meek smile back.

"I guess." he answered, unconvincingly.

Pierce lifted his hand and put it on Link's head.

"Are you not feeling well? You're not acting yourself." he asked, concerned.

Link laughed nervously as he waved him off.

"I'm fine, really."

Pierce smiled.

"Glad to hear." he said, "Who are they?"

Link grimaced as he turned back to see he was referring to his posse. Honey was waving like an idiot, Chad was acting like a statue, Lisette was holding Eva's hand, Lolly was looking away completely uninterested in what was happening.

Link pointed at Honey.

"This is Honey." he said.

Then at Chad.

"This is Sado, but you can call him Chad."

Then Lisette and Eva.

"This is Lisette and Eva Vance. They're my twin sisters."

Finally at Lolly.

"This is Lolly." Link said, unimpressed.

Lolly facepalmed.

_"Oh, yeah he's pissed at me."_

Link noticed at Pierce stopped smiling when he said that Lisette and Eva were his twin sisters. Suddenly Pierce grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. Their faces were only a few inches apart as a result.

"Dammit Link! Why didn't you tell your cousin that you had such cute little sisters? Twins no less." he asked like it was big deal.

Link narrowed his eyes at him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Chad and Honey were about to spring into action. He held up his hand to stop them.

"I thought your mom told you." Link replied.

Pierce thought about it before letting him go.

"My mom? She does forget to tell me things at times."

Link nodded.

"Um, who is your mother? I've forgotten her name."

Pierce smiled.

"Sure, her name is Saeko Umi. She's currently on a business trip, but she'll be back when we get home from our first day of school."

Link glowered. He forgot about having to go school. He had gone to school at least twelve times in the over the years.

"What school exactly?" Link asked.

Pierce sighed but didn't lose his smile.

"Don't tell me you forgot," he asked, Link gave a goofy smile. "We're going to Kuoh. A former all-girls school as third-year students."

"All girls?" Link asked.

Pierce nodded.

"Yep, girls still outnumber boys. I'd say the ratio is at least five to one."

The white haired man smiled.

"_Perfect."_

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

Dinner at the Aikawa house was tense. Tenser than normal, which was saying something. But this wasn't the usually stuff. In fact the recurring offenders of the normal disturbances were now silent, but they eyes were all focused on the two new comers.

Brone and Roshi.

Out of the two Brone was the more imposing. He stood 6'9, making him the tallest one in the room. The shape of his body threw his blood robe hinted that he was also pretty lean as well. Although, what was really off-putting was the fact his face was completely covered except for his eyes. His silver eyes shined through the shadow of his hood.

Roshi on the other hand looked like a normal person. He was a old man, but still a normal person. He was definitely easier to approach than Brone was. But he had a sense that he wasn't as normal as he appeared.

At the moment Brone and Roshi were sitting on opposite sides of the table. Brone was eating some white rice while Roshi was having some Miso Soup. The others watched with disgust whenever Brone would bring the food up to his mouth, only to have it disappear into a shadow.

"**You know its not polite to stare." **Brone said suddenly startling Seraphim, Haruna, and Ayumu.

"Sorry," all three apologized.

Eu looked at Brone and held up her notepad.

"_Its not polite to wear a hood inside a house."_

"My apologies." Brone said pulling his hood down.

Everyone in the room with the exception of Roshi and Eu gasped. They all expected Brone to a aged old man just like Roshi or extremely ugly, one of the two. But no, they were all completely wrong. Brone had a handsome, young face. He had a sharp jawline, expressive eyes, and high cheek bones. His hair was black with white streaks, and swept back, his skin was a awful shape of pale though.

He had a exotic look to him,

"**My apologies boy. I wear that so much I sometimes forget I'm wearing it." **he apologized looking a Ayumu.

"It-Its fine, really." Ayumu said, trying not to tick the man off.

Brone shrugged.

"**If you say so."**

Brone then turned his focus to Roshi. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

"_**I've had enough of you." **_Brone thought, **_"Its time to end this." _**

"_I could agree more! If anyone is going to be Eu's friend its going to be me!" _Roshi replied telepathically in a manly voice.

Brone smirked.

"_**Old people get lonely easily don't they?" **_

Roshi shrank into the corner.

"_You bastard."_

"_**Whatever." **_

Suddenly Roshi smirked.

"_No matter. I have a ace up my sleeve." _he thought.

The deity narrowed his eyes.

"_**What you talkin bout Willis?"**_

Rosh didn't answer. All he did was turn to Eu

"Eu, I was wondering if you accompany me to the hot springs. You can bring your friends with you." he offered.

The white haired girl grabbed her notepad and tapped her chin in thought. After a few moments she wrote something on the paper.

_"Alright," _It said.

Suddenly Roshi shot up and ripped his shirt open to revealing a rippling, almost sicking, mass of muscles. This was very surprising since his clothes made no indication he had muscle mass of any kind.

"IN YOUR FACE BRONE!" he shouted.

Brone smirked as he pointed back at the notepad.

"_...but only if Brone can come too." _

Roshi's muscles deflated.

"**I'd love to. Thanks for inviting me, Queue." **

Roshi glared at the smirking deity.

* * *

**Meanwhile: In Kyoto, Japan**

A man was laid beaten in the a back alley. He was a fairly average guy, but even he would be lying if he said he didn't see this coming. He messed with the wrong people; a powerful Yazuka known as Inu O Miru or Watch Dogs. But people in these parts knew them as the Umi Yazuka. He had stolen a family heirloom passed from generations. He figured they wouldn't get caught if he was quick enough, but apparently someone saw him.

The man could tell he was just mere feet away from being free. He could see the lights of the city and cars as they passed. He was so close, but it was futile.

"Now," a feminine voice said, "let's try this again, where is the jewel?"

The man groaned as he lifted his head up. A trickle of blood was coming out of the corner of his mouth.

"For the fifth time. I don't know where it is." he replied.

The voice hummed and the sound of heels clacking on the concrete filled the air. The man gulped as he waited in anticipation for the next move.

Then suddenly the spiked heel of a shoe stepped on his hand. The man winched as he could feel his bones breaking under the weight of the wearer. The man tried to look up at his assailant, but her form was hidden in the shadows.

"Are you going to tell me now?" the voice asked.

The man grunted.

"I already told you. I don't know." he said.

The voice scoffed.

"You sell a jewel worth more than you are and you don't keep tabs on it?" it scolded, "That is bullshit."

The man groaned with pain as the heel sank deeper into his skin. If his hand wasn't broken before, it was sure to be broken now. The owner of the voice continued to step down hard on his hand, all while grinding his soft flesh into the rough, concrete ground.

The man was just about to break down and talk when the sound of a cellphone ringing resonated in the shadows. The ringing was soon accompanied by a sigh before they both stopped.

"Well then," the voice said, "if you aren't going to tell me for your own sake, maybe you'll tell for the sake of your family."

With that the shrouded woman placed a cellphone on the ground, right next to the man's ear. There was a noise; crying to be exact. The man's eyes widened when he recognized the crying as his wife's. When he realized that his pain soon turned to anger as he looked at the shrouded woman.

"You bitch!" he growled.

"Calling me names isn't going to solve anything." the woman said, before taking the phone away, "Put his daughter on, maybe then he'll feel like talking."

The man's eyes widened as the phone as the was placed on the ground once again. Although, this time instead of the crying of a grown woman; it was the crying of a little girl.

"_Daddy, what is happening? I'm scared." _he heard her say.

"No darling, this is just a mix up. Don't be afraid." the man said trying to comfort his daughter.

At that the phone was once again taken away by the woman.

"Oh, so won't even tell me if the safety of your family is at risk? You leave me with no choice then." the woman said getting ready to give the order.

"Stop!" the man shouted, the woman stopped, "Its in the teddy bear. Its in my daughter's teddy bear."

There was a moment of silence.

"Alright," the woman said, "leave his family alone. When you return make sure you bring the little girl's teddy bear with you."

The woman also removed her foot from the man's hand and allowed him to stand up. The man brushed himself and was about to ask if he could leave before there was a flash of silver. The next he knew as that his neck was bleeding. But bleeding was an understatement. It was literally pouring out. The man dropped to his knees and fell forward, causing his severed head to roll off.

* * *

**Later**

A aged man sat in a mostly empty room. At first glass this man looked to be in his mid to late thirties when in fact he was actually over seventy years old. He was tall, powerfully built man. He had short spiky black hair, black eyes, and a tanned skin tone. Although, the first thing people thing notice about him is the scar running across his nose and another running down his right eye, forming a 't' when they intersect.

His name was Gozaburo Umi.

"_Hmm...I wonder where Saeko is." _

As if on cue the door slid open to reveal a woman. She stood about 5'6, had long, straight, shiny purple hair that formed a triangular fringe that barely touched the bridge of her nose, she also had blue eyes and fair skin. Her bosom was also ample being easily in the D range. She wore a black coat that was buttoned up all the way, a mid thigh length skirt, purple stockings, and black, heeled, combat boots. She also had a katana strapped horizontally to her back and appeared to be holding a a bleeding object.

Gozaburo sighed.

"You still bring me the heads of each person you kill...Saeko."

Saeko bowed.

"I made a oath to you father. An oath that I would take the heads of those who put shame to the name of the Umi." she said.

The aged man nodded.

"I remember, that was the day you cut the head of your older Makoto. It would have disgraced us if he took over." he stated.

Saeko looked up to see her eyes were no longer a calm ocean blue. They were now a blood crimson red.

* * *

**Later **

Saeko sighed as she shut the door to her room. These nights were getting more and more frequent, but she didn't care. In fact she actually enjoyed them. It was a well-kept secret that she had a sarcastic side. The only ones who knew were he father, son, and some Umi Yazuka members.

Speaking of her son. He was going to Spain so he could pick up his cousin. She sighed as she got undressed and changed into her night clothes. As she laid in her bed she looked at the ceiling to see that the poster of her favorite band was on the ceiling.

DMC

She blushed when she thought about how big of a fan she use to be. Of course this was when the band was really popular which was when Dante was still alive. She was one of his fangirls. A complete diehard fan.

"_Dante...you are the best."_

At that she grabbed a set of headphones and her mp3 and played one of her favorite songs; 'Jackpot'. And soon after she was sound asleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes as he looked at his wife Grayfia listening to DMC..again. He didn't understand, the only reason she listened to DMC before was because of Dante. Dante is dead now, so what is the point of listening to them now?

"Grayfia, is been seventeen years since Dante died. Why do you still listen to this shit?" he asked

He was answered when he was punched out of the bed. The red head rubbed his head before looking up to see a fiery eyed Grayfia.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!? DMC IS THE BEST BAND EVER AND DANTE IS THE BEST MAN OVER! I'LL BE A FANGIRL OF IS FOREVER!" she roared.

* * *

**Meanwhile- Brazil**

A certain white haired man was laying on beach chair. He was wearing his usual red garb, which was out of place since he was that the beach, but didn't care. He was here more or less to look at fine asses, which apparently Brazil had a lot of. And so far he wasn't disappointed.

"_Dat ass." _he thought.

Suddenly a shudder when down his spine. He nearly fell out of his chair as a result. He was able to catch himself, but even then he had very strange felling in his gut.

The white haired man sighed.

"Huh, I just felt a shiver down my spine."

* * *

Yes, this Saeko is the same from High School of the Dead, and the Gozaboru is the same from My Bride is a Mermaid.

Queue means 'dick' in French.

Confused? Don't worry, next chapter is a flashback. Lieselotte Wreckmeister and Lisette are the same person, and Eva and Evangeline A. K McDowell are the same.

**Also as a important note, for all of those who have been reading my other story the White Wolf, expect a chapter this coming week. The reason there has been such a delay is because The White Wolf is currently being revised and rewritten. The original will still be finished, but I decided to allow the reader to pick the one that wanted to read.**

**1st Gen**

Link + Welveria Luicifer = Annelotte Luicifer

Link + Claudette Vance = Akatsuki Vance

Link + Tina Umi = Aogami Umi

Link + Medusa Rider = Natsuno & Gasai Rider

No one= Dizzy (She was created)

**2nd Gen**

Akatsuki Vance + Dizzy = Link II

Annelotte Lucifer + Diego de Le Vega = Dante de Le Vega- Luicifer (He can use either last name)

Aogami Umi + ? = Unknown (Umis are still around)

Nastuno Rider + Gasai Rider (yes, incest) = Unknown (Riders still around)

**Known 3rd Gen**

Dante de Le Vega-Lucifer + Nana Davis (deceased) = Vali Lucifer

**Known Decendents**

NL's Father + ? = NL or New Link Vance

Gozaboru Umi + ? = Makoto (deceased) and Saeko Umi.

Saeko Umi + ? = Pierce Umi

**I don't own Legends of Legendary Heroes, High school of the Dead, My Bride is a Mermaid, 11eyes, Negima!, Also also don't own any songs mentioned (ex. Devils Never Cry)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyoto, Japan: 1987**

The Kyoto Concert Hall was filled with the deafening noise of the crowd cheering. Once could barely hear their own thoughts at the volume of the crowd. A band was playing tonight. They were new, but in the short amount of time they had been around, they became the most popular band in Japan. Their name?

DMC or Devil May Cry

They were a sensation in Japan, mostly due to the band's guitar player; Dante. He did give a last name, but it just added to his appeal. He was also known for three things. The first was his guitar named Nevan, which seemed to shoot lightning as he played. The second was his long mid-back length white hair. And the third thing was his ability to deepen his voice to sound demonic.

At this moment the band was in the process of playing one of their hits; 'Jackpot'. As the band played two woman became the most prominent one in the crowd.

They both had front row seats and were the biggest fangirls Dante had. One of them was a seventeen year old Saeko Umi, the other Grayfia Lucifuge. They both had gone to all of DMC's concerts and always had front row seats, usually right next to each other. They were also classmates at Kyoto Academy. Grayfia was the president of the DMC fan club. Saeko refused to join to due Grayfia being the president.

The two were currently cheering and shouting as the band played.

"Dante you rock!" they both shouted.

A few minutes later the band had finished playing 'Jackpot' and the show was getting ready to end. But Dante grabbed a mic and began to talk.

"Alright everyone, listen up." everyone got quite, "Me and the rest of the band and have been talking."

Everyone listened with interest.

"And we think my look needs to change," most of the woman gasped, "No worries, my hair will always be white. I mean I'm cutting my hair."

Everyone cheered as Dante smiled.

"You guys are the best and I'm just saying that because you know awesome when you see it." he said, making his band mates roll their eyes at his antics

The drummer was a female. She was a young, attractive woman who appeared to be in her mid adolescence. She had long, flowing red hair, red eyes and a lovely figure. She also had a pair of red haired wolf ears on her head, and a matching big, bushy wolf tail. She was wearing a plain red t-shirt, black pants, and brown shoes. Her name was Horo, sometimes call Holo or vice-versa.

"_He is so vain." _ Horo thought.

The bassist was a male. He was a young, attractive man who appeared to be the same age as Horo. He had chin length, ink black hair held back with a red headband, dark-red eyes, and lean build. He wore a red shirt with a black jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes. His name was Ginei Morioka

"_Damn," _Gin, the bassist thought. _"Why does he get all of the babes."_

DMC also had another secret; it also a prominently non-human band. This was reinforced by fact that the drummer Horo was a wolf deity, and the bassist Ginei Morioka was a werewolf...a perverted werewolf. Clearly DMC has a fetish for wolves. Nana, on the other hand, was completely human. Dante was only part human and part...something else.

At that moment Dante produced a pair of scissors and began to cut his long silver locks. The two massive fangirls gasped as the hair hit the ground. Operating completely on instinct the two girls jumped onto the stage and literally began to fight for Dante's hair.

Saeko growled as she tried to rip the hairs out of Grayfia's grip.

"Fuck you bitch! His hair is mine, back off!" Saeko shouted.

Grayfia's grip remained as strong as she defended her prize.

"Hell no! This is mine! I'm going to smell it when I go to sleep, so no other fangirl can have them other than me!" she retorted.

Saeko blinked and gave her a 'what the hell?' look.

"You...have problems."

Horo rolled her eyes.

"_No kidding."_

Gin had tears streaming down his eyes in jealousy.

"_Why does that white haired bastard get all the hotties!? Dammit!_

Nana titled her head to the side.

"_Wow, we have some good fans."_

Dante jumped back a bit when Saeko and Grayfia jumped onto the stage just to get his hair. While he was glad he had such loyal fans, it was scary to know what they would do. Although, part of him was thinking about the possibilities of this.

"_Hmm...I wonder how far I can put this." _he thought with a smirk.

Acting on accordance to his plan Dante pulled the two away from each other. A feat that was made easier by his supernatural strength.

"Now, now ladies no need to fight. There is plenty of me to go around," he said, coaxing groans out of his band mates "Let's make a deal, if you stop fighting I'll give you both a kiss."

After saying that he kissed both girls on their foreheads; making them blush. The other girls in the crowd, however, was less than pleased. Seeing his fans displeasure, Dante ripped his shirt off revealing his muscular chest and threw it into the crowd.

However,

Before it could even get close to the crowd Grayfia caught it with her teeth.

"I got it." she said.

Dante arched an eyebrow.

"_If that ain't dedication, I don't know what is." _he thought.

At that moment the crowd began to storm the stage. They shouted and screamed as the tried to take the shirt from Grayfia as well as any other things she gathered.

"Oh shit!" Dante cried as he and the rest of the band ran out the back exit.

* * *

**Outside **

The band was running as a large crowd of fans that couldn't get into the concert. Dante was laughing the entire time. The rest of the band was didn't share his enthusiasm.

"This is a party!" Dante shouted, overjoyed.

Gin developed a tick-mark on his head.

"What is so fun about running for our lives!?" he shouted.

Dante smiled.

"Its fun, because we can say not everyone gets to run from mobs."

Horo and Gin sweat-dropped.

"This is a good thing?" Horo asked.

Dante grinned, "Hell yeah, at least we know we're popular."

Horo and Gin exchanged looks before glaring at the white haired man. Dante's smile disappeared when felt the hate sent his way.

"WE'RE GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"You're going to have to catch me first!"

Dante smiled before looking over to Nana, who was the slowest runner of the group. She just didn't have the stamina to keep up with the rest of the band, mainly due to her...handicap. Seeing this Dante scooped her up in his arms and ran past Horo and Gin.

"See ya!" he said.

* * *

**At the same time**

Saeko had just barely managed to escape the royal rumble that happened inside the concert hall. The damn crazies nearly trampled her to death, but she managed to get out. Just barely she might add, but she got out. It also became apparent that Grayfia was going to win the rumble, since she was holding off the crowd easily.

"Jeez, what monstrous strength." Saeko noted before looking at her watch to see it was nine o'clock

"Shit!" she cursed, "My curfew is in five minutes."

The purple haired teen then ran in the direction of her home.

**Later- Umi Mansion, Kyoto, Japan**

Saeko sighed as she pushed the front door of her house shut. She had managed to beat the clock and get here before her curfew, which was in about thirty seconds. It was dangerous to be outside the Umi Mansion after nine o'clock due to a few different reasons.

"_I really hope Makoto isn't here." _she thought.

Makoto was her older brother. He was ten years older than her and there for in first line to take over the Umi clan. However, many of Umis have grown weary of Makoto, due to a few know...habits. Makoto did drugs, more specifically cocaine, heroin, marijuana, and opium frequently. He was also a heavy smoker and a borderline alcoholic. He was mess, a disgrace.

"Where have you been? I was starting to get worried about you." a smooth, yet anxious voice asked.

Saeko groaned before tuning around to see none-other-than Makoto sitting on the couch. To make matters worse he had two girls with him. They were wearing rather provocative, or what some people might call slutty attire. They also appeared to be her age. Makoto was a also a pedophile and a convicted rapist.

Makoto as a shorter man standing only about 5'5, had short swept black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. His looks were average were now starting to deteriorate after many years of abuse. He had developed large, dark bags under his eyes and his arms and legs were littered with holes from needles. He was wearing a black suit with matching dress shoes.

Saeko narrowed her eyes.

"None of your business." she snapped.

Makoto laughed before he broke out in a coughing fit. His..friends tried to comfort him as he did so.

"Is...is that anyway to talk to your brother?" he asked after recovering.

Saeko scoffed as she moved to walk past him.

"As far as I'm considered none of the other Umis consider you part of the family. I have no brother." she stated coldly.

Makoto sudden grabbed her wrist harshly. Saeko winced at his harsh action. He may have been a short man, but he was strong. She was taller than him, but he was still stronger.

"Watch your tongue you bitch!" he snarled.

Saeko looked back. She stared calmly into his dark, anger filled eyes. He smelled like sake and cigarettes. That wasn't a surprise. In fact because of the Umi Clan's business and their shipping and fishing markets, he had the money to get his substance everyday.

"You haven't been taking your bipolar medication have you?" Saeko asked him.

Makoto smirked.

"Oh, I've been taking them. In fact I can't get enough of them." he said before pulling a empty pill bottle out of his pocket.

The purple haired teen narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"You're going to die Makoto." she stated, bluntly.

The raven haired man scoffed.

"We all die sometime. I believe in opportunist living." he replied before releasing her wrist.

Saeko sneered before walking down the hallway to her room. She could sill feel her brother staring at her.

"Good night," he said, his personally taking a 180.

"_Asshole."_

* * *

**Next Day- Kyoto Academy**

First period was just getting ready to start as Saeko walked in clad in the school uniform. A white button up shirt, a thigh-length black skirt, and black shoes. As she walked into the classroom she noticed something right off the bat.

There was a lot of people crowded around Grayfia's desk. Which was right next to Saeko's desk. She pushed through the crowd to see what was going on.

"_These people." _she thought.

Once she reached the front only then did she realize what Grayfia was doing. She was selling Dante's hair that she had managed to grab at the concert last night.

Saeko emitted a deep sigh.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Grayfia smirked.

"Want some?"

Saeko narrowed her eyes before examining the silver hairs. They smell horrible. Dante washes his hair a lot, he had to keep it the way it was.

"These are frauds! That isn't Dante's natural scent."

The classroom was quite was professor Nogrey did his daily lesson. Nogrey was the top teacher at Kyoto Academy, he as also Saeko's first period. The purple haired teen was currently looking out classroom window, not because she was uninterested or bored. In fact Mr. Nogrey was her favorite teacher and she was his favorite student. She was just thinking about Makoto.

"_Something needs to be done. He is getting out of control," _she thought.

"Something on your mind Miss Saeko." a voice said.

The purple haired teen eye's widened before she turned around to see Mr. Nogrey standing there. Mr. Cypus Nogrey was a tall man, who stood about 6'2, had short blue hair, a long unruly beard and violet eyes. He was wearing a blue pinstripe suit with his signature 3-D wolf head belt buckle. He was a pretty nice guy, wasn't too popular with the ladies, but a nice guy. He was also the only teacher from the USA. Although, he wasn't nice to a few students; Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth.

Sirzechs was known as the "Perverted Brawn" and Ajuka was known as "Perverted Brains". Although Mr. Nogrey had a lot more...colorful names for them. They were a pain in his ass. Sirzechs was popular among the ladies. Ajuka, however, was not in fact he had been rejected fourth-nine times. The two had earned Mr. Nogrey's ire when they told a rumor about him being a hippie. Mr. Nogrey didn't deny this. In fact he showed the glass a picture of him smoking some kind of plant at something he called 'Woodstock'

Mr. Nogrey smiled at Saeko.

"We're all doing problems one through ten on page two hundred ninety four." Mr. Nogrey said.

Saeko blinked before giving a nervous smile.

"Sorry," she apologized.

Mr. Nogrey smiled.

"No problem,"

Suddenly the blue haired teacher's eyes moved to the side. In a blinding burst of reflex he had caught a eraser thrown at him. Saeko's eyes widened when she saw how fast he reacted. Well, she didn't see how fast it happened, it was blur.

"_He's fast." _she noted.

Mr. Nogrey then turned his attention to the back of the room. The very spot where his two favorite people sat; Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth, who were both surprised he had caught that. In a flash the teacher threw it back, nailing Sirzechs in the forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sirzechs shouted from the ground

Mr. Nogrey developed a tick-mark on his head.

"YOU IDIOT! ALL YOU DO IS SLEEP AND/OR CHEAT IN MY CLASS! I KNOW IT WAS ONE OF YOU WHO THREW IT!" he shouted.

Sirzechs growled as he got up.

"FUCK YOU MR. NOGREY! YOU'RE THE WORST ENGLISH TEACHER EVER!"

Mr. Nogrey smirked.

"Maybe I should have been a language teacher," he said "I'm fluent in four languages; English, sarcasm, profanity, and real shit."

Sirzechs glared at him heatedly.

"I hate you."

Mr. Nogrey shrugged.

"Whatever."

* * *

**Meanwhile **

The room was completely dark. The only light was that from a monitor. The monitor displayed images of Saeko's day at school. The light flicked on Makoto's face as he watched his sister go about her day. He had been doing this for a while. He was waiting for his opportunity and today was the day he made his move.

"_I'll teach you to disrespect me. I'm gonna take you Saeko." _he thought evilly.

Suddenly he winced and looked down at his crotch. There was a girl no older than fourteen giving him a blowjob.

"Hey easy!" he shouted.

**Meanwhile**

Gozaburo Umi was sitting on a mat in his chamber. He had just come back from a clan meeting, which he loathed. But this was important. It discussed the Makoto problem. It was clear that if he took over it would be the end of the Umi. His behavior is completely out of control

"_Hmm, I can't strip him of his title. Its his birthright." _he thought.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door. A few moments later a member of the Yakuza assigned to spy on Makoto came in.

"Sir, Makoto is currently watching Saeko at school while receiving a blowjob." the spy said in a monotone.

The clan head sighed.

"It seems that action needs to be taken. I hope Saeko is strong enough to go through with it." he said.

Flashback

_The sound of grunting filled the dojo as two combatants fought each other in a hand-to-hand combat duel. The combatants were Gozaburo Umi and his younger brother Gentou Umi for the title of head of the clan. In Umi tradition if the sibling of the heir objects to another becoming heir they can challenge them for the right for the title._

"_You can't beat me Gentou." Gozaburo easily deflecting his bother's blow._

_Gentou was just like his older brother; tall, tanned complexion, and powerfully built. Although, Gentou possessed brown hair instead of black, and his eye color was largely unknown because he wore his sunglasses all the time. He also had thicker side burns and a mustache._

"_I'm gonna beat you." Gentou shouted, exhaustion evident in his voice._

_Seeing a chance to end this Gozaburo deflected the weak blows sent his way and connected with a single right hook. Gentou was sent spiraling to the ground. He laid there and didn't get back up._

"_I'm sorry Gentou," Gozaburo said, "It was this or a death match."_

Flashback End.

There were two results to that day. The first was that Gozaburo was now the clan head. The second was that he had grown distance from his brother. The damage had been done, but it was all necessary for the growth of the clan. It seemed the time had come for it to happen again.

Gozaburo sighed.

"It seems...history will repeat itself."

**Meanwhile- Kyoto Acedemy, Five minutes before 2nd period.**

Saeko groaned as she walked through the halls to her 2nd period which was science. She hated science with a passion, despite this she was still a straight 'A' student. She simply hated science because of the teacher. The science teacher wasn't as easy to understand as Mr. Nogrey was. In fact the only students not passing is class was Sirzechs.

"Hey Saeko, wait up!" a voice shouted from behind.

The purple haired teen stopped and turned around to see Ajuka running towards her. She rolled her eyes. She knew what he was going to do. He was going to try and ask her out on a date...for the fourth time.

Ajuka came to a clumsy stop in front of her. She arched an eyebrow as he tried to straighten himself up.

"So, I hear you like DMC." he said.

She nodded.

"Well, there is a concert happening ten days from now." he said, "Maybe we can-"

"Sorry," Saeko interrupted. "My dad said I can't go to that one."

With that she walked away leaving a now sobbing Ajuka behind. At that exact moment as when a loud cheer was heard. Ajuka turned to see Sirzechs and the entire marching band behind him. The redhead clapped as a banner dropped.

'Congratulations' it said.

"Way to go buddy," Sirzechs said patting his friend on the back, "You've been rejected fifty times in one year."

Ajuka looked at him tears streaming down his face. Sirzechs arched an eyebrow as music began to play. It went

_Chu chururur chururu chu _

"Where the hell is the music coming from?" the redhead asked as he looked all around

"You bastard." Ajuka said looking at Sirzechs "Mr. Nogrey was right."

With that he delivered a powerful headbutt to Sirzechs' forehead.

"Damn that smarts!" Sirzechs cried holding his head.

Ajuka ignored the pain in his head and walked off.

_Chu chururu chururu chu_

"Seriously where is that music coming from?"

**Later **

The sun was setting as Saeko walked home from school. She got out a little late because of her Kendo Club practice. Although, for her it meant less time with her brother. Any time away from him was good.

"_I wonder what dad decided to do with Makoto. I hope they expel him or something." _she thought honestly.

At that moment she became painfully aware of a black van that had been following her for the block. She at first thought it was just a passing car, but the fact it had been following her for a block, and could have passed her and didn't was suspicious.

Still walking Saeko narrowed her eyes.

"_Someone is following, but who?" _

Suddenly the van accelerated to high speeds. It shot forward like a bullet out of gun, until it was right besides Saeko. At that moment four guys wearing familiar symbols came out of the van.

"Shit!" Saeko cursed as she tried to run.

She ran as fast as she could, but one of the thugs tackled her to the ground. She tried to struggle away but the thug was too strong for her. To make matters worse one of the thugs grabbed her legs while the other two restrained her arms.

"Let go of me!" Saeko shouted.

The thugs lifted her up. They were being surprisingly careful, it was almost like they were trying not to hurt her. While a normal thug would have done so in a heartbeat.

"_These guys look familiar." _she noted.

Saeko continued to struggle as they threw her into the back of the van. Two of the thugs jumped in and closed the doors. The other climbed in the driver and passengers seat before driving off.

**Later **

The room was dark, damp, and cold like a basement, which is probably what it was. There wasn't much of anything down here other than a broken glass frame. The shards of which were sharp and scattered around on the floor. A old mattress, surely covered in fleas and a few wooden chairs that had collected both cobwebs and dust.

Saeko, currently, was pacing back in forth as she tried to get a feel for the situation. Her brow furrowed as she struggled to figure out what it was.

"_What is it? I swear those guys looked familiar." _ she thought.

After a few moments of thinking on the subject she remembered something important.

A tiger shark

The tiger shark was the clan mark of the Umi. Those were Umi thugs! Saeko thought they looked familiar. They were the grunts assigned to Makoto when he turned eighteen. In other words Makoto was behind this.

"That bastard." Saeko sneered

At that moment she heard a door slammed. The purple haired teen spun on her heel to see none-other-than her brother standing at the door. The sound of the door locking could be heard behind him. The raven haired man smirked as he took steps towards his sister, who in turn took steps away.

"Hello Saeko." he said.

His voice was rough and strained. He had been doing drugs again. Saeko narrowed her eyes at her brother. She could literally smell the odor of marijuana and cigarette smoke from here.

"What are you planning Makoto?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

Makoto laughed.

"That is simple. I'm gonna make you the bitch I know you are." he said his voice turning dark.

Saeko flinched at his tone. He had obvious been drinking too. He got this way when he was drunk usually. But he was also bipolar so this wasn't uncommon since he was keen on taking his medicine...appropriately.

"Do you remember Yuzu Itzo?" Makoto suddenly asked.

Saeko narrowed her eyes at the memory of that girl. She as one of the girls that Makoto had raped. A act that made everyone lose respect for him. The poor girl was traumatized and was sent to a rehabilitation center as a result.

"You mean that innocent girl you raped?" Saeko asked her voice laced with venom.

Makoto laughed as Saeko pressed up against the wall.

"Innocent? She as practically begging for it. Always teasing me and shit. She always wore such slutty clothes. It was not like she had the right to tell me no." he said, his voice becoming more and more psychotic.

Saeko felt her hand ball into a fist at his words. He treated women like objects. Nothing more than mere toys for his entertainment.

"What you did is wrong." She replied, disgusted, "You should have gone to jail."

Makoto's eyes widened to the size of plates.

"Jail?" he said, "I don't do jail. It was her fault for letting it happen. It was her fault for being such a helpless little slut."

"_**Scum!" **_a eerie voice hissed,

Saeko's anger started to boil over inside of her. This...thing in front of her was pushing her to the breaking point. A feat not easily done. His words were just so arrogant and haughty. It made her sick.

"_This bastard is going to pay!" _she internally raged.

Suddenly at the corner of her eye she noticed a gleam. She instantly knew it was a shard of glass because glass was the only material that could gleam down here. She instinctively nonchalantly moved towards it. She could probably get it if she kept him talking.

"So, why am I here?" she asked.

Makoto sighed and ran a hand through his black locks.

"Its simple actually. I want to take your virginity, willingly or unwillingly." he stated bluntly.

Only a few feet away from the shard. She stopped dead in her tracks. Did he really just say he was willing to rape her? Would he really go that far? At that Saeko's anger exploded.

"You bastard!" she screamed at him.

Makoto glared at her before noticed her eyes were changing colors. Instead of their normal blue they were now a blood red.

"_What...is that?" _

Regardless of her eye color change Makoto ran towards her as she dived to the ground. He was getting ready to punch her when she suddenly swung her arm back. There was gurgle before Makoto's head fell off of his shoulders. Severed with a shard of broken glass.

Seako's face was twisted with anger as she thought the things Makoto said. He made her so mad, but at the same time afraid. For a second or two she lost vision and when it came back Makoto was dead. It was almost like a blackout. It was strange since she could still feel herself doing it.

"_Well, he had it coming. All I can say." _she thought as she looked upon the dead body of her brother.

The purple haired teen looked at her hand to see what she had done that with.

A shard of glass.

She had cut his head off with a shard of glass. Cleanly, no less. It wasn't humanly possible, but at the same time she noticed something strange in the reflection of the shard. Her eyes weren't normal. They weren't blue. They were now a blood red. The same color that was now seeping into the floor.

"What is this?" she asked out loud.

The eye started to shine and grew a ring around the pupil.

* * *

**Later **

Gozaburo sat in his room with his wife expecting to hear from the grunts he sent to keep an eye on Saeko earlier today. He hadn't heard a thing back from them yet, but he hadn't heard a thing. Although, he was informed that Makoto left about twenty minutes ago. This was all very suspicious.

Gozaburo groaned as he thought about it.

"Saeko isn't home yet, Makoto just left. This...doesn't seem right." he mused.

After a few minutes of thinking on the matter he came to a grim revelation. Makoto was responsible for Saeko not being home yet. Gozaburo's hand balled into a fist at the thought. This was a act that could not be ignored.

"FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! HE GONE TO FAR!" he roared, startling his wife.

"Calm down, honey." she tried to calm him down.

"NO! HE'S GONE TO FAR! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL-" he ranted before the door slide open to reveal a bloodied Saeko holding a object in her hand.

Gozaburo's wife gasped in shock as Saeko came walking in like nothing was wrong. Gozaburo arched an eyebrow at his daughter's expression. It was calm, but yet distinctively cold. It was the face of a killer.

"Saeko is...everything alright?" the clan head asked his daughter.

Instead of a response Saeko just threw the object in her hand at his feet. Gozaburo stumbled back in horror when he saw it was the severed head of Makoto. The expression still present on his son's face was one of surprise and fear. He died painfully.

Gozaburo looked at his daughter with surprise.

"Saeko...you killed Makoto?" he asked.

She gave a small nod before looking up at him. Gozaburo eyes widened to the size of plates when he saw them.

"I did." she admitted, her voice void of emotion.

"Why?" he asked.

"He said he was going to rape me," she answered shocking her mother and angering her father, "He came after me and I killed him, by decapitation. With this."

At that moment she pulled out a large jagged shard of glass out of her pocket. The glass was broken in the way that any injury would be jagged, but the cut on Makoto's neck was completely clean and straight. It would take a person with immense strength to do something like that.

"A piece of glass made that clean cut?" Gozaburo asked, confused.

Saeko nodded.

"Mhm," he scratched his chin "there is only one case of such monstrous strength belong to the Umi. I asked the Kusakabe Clan to come here in case something like this happened."

As if on cue a man came walking through the doors. He appeared to be in his late forties, He was only slightly above average height, had short messy white hair, and red eyes. He was wearing a simple red kimono. His look was distant and cold. His eyes were empty and dull like the eyes of death.

Gozaburo nodded, knowingly.

"Right on time."

The man came walking in and toke a seat next to Saeko. She could see clearly that he had a scar on the side of his face, most of which was obscured by his white hair. She recognized him. She had seen him before at the times the Umi Clan held meetings. He was Claugh Kusakabe, head of the Kusakabe clan.

"You call me?" he asked, in a monotone.

Gozaburo nodded.

"Yes, Claugh. We were wondering if you tell us the story about how the Umi and Kusakabe clans joined together." he stated.

Claugh's look softened. His eyes were no longer cold and distant now. No, in fact they actually seemed to be fearful. Saeko noticed this and narrowed her eyes.

"_This isn't looking good." _she thought.

Claugh sighed.

"As you wish."

**Flashback- Japan, 1853**

_It was Edo period of Japan. A age of economic growth, strict social orders, and an isolationist foreign policy. While it was a light in the dark for the common people,it proved to go deeper. The clans of Japan felt threatened by this new order while others opposed it, others in braced it. The result was warring between the clans for dominate. Two in particular were the driving forces, Umi and Kusabake._

_The Umi opposed the new period while the Kusakabe supported it. They fought each other like arch enemies and seemed no side was the winner, but there were far more Kusakabe than there were Umis._

_At the moment the Umis were launching one last attack one Kusakabe Village. The streets were littered with the fallen bodies of Umis and Kusabake both. Fires raged in many of the buildings, and blood was splattered all over the place like red paint._

_The driving force of this attack was Weiss Umi also known as Weiss the Immaculate. He lead massive force in a last ditch attempt to wipe out the Kusakabe Clan once and for all. It was shame that his forces were mostly defeated and only he was left. The last attack caused his body to be impaled multiple times through the chest._

_Weiss was a tall, muscular man standing about 6'3, he had extremely spiky hair like a thorn bush, and blue-green eyes. He was shirtless, but wore white pants with a black sash tied across his waist, and knee high boots. He wielded twin katanas which were kept in scabbards strapped in 'x' on his waist._

"_Damn you whore!" he shouted across the field to the sight of the large force of Kusabake warriors._

_The Kusabake clan head; Misao Kusabake. Misao was 5'5, had long flowing black hair, red eyes, and a fair complexion. She wore a white kimono with red patterns on the waist and sleeves. She smirked as she laid her eyes upon the weakened warrior. This was the end of the Umi Clan._

"_Goodbye dog." she said as she signaled the archers and lancers to launch._

_A hail of arrows and spears were launched high into the sky as Weiss pulled a sword out the his body. His eyes narrowed at the smirking woman._

"_You think this is the end don't you?" he thought_

_He looked to the left to look at the bloody husks that were for a time his comrades. His hand balled into a fist as his own blood dripped onto the grass._

"_I can't die."_

_He looked the other way to be meet with the same sight. His eyes started to flash red as he looked up at the spears coming his direction._

"_I WON'T DIE!" he screamed as his eyes turned a blood red._

_The arrows and spears came down on him. Blood squirted out like a fire hose as the projectiles hit their mark. Misao smirked with victory until she realized he was still standing._

_"What the-" she was interrupted with the sound of laughter._

_Her eye's widened with horror and shock as Weiss erupted with laughter. He suddenly ran towards the archers with blazing speed, unhindered by the fact he was impaled with swords and spears._

"_Where did he go?" one archer asked before he as suddenly decapitated._

_The other archers gasped when they saw Weiss was already upon them. But he was different now. His eyes were now a red with a single sing around the pupil. He smiled manically as he brutally bisected another archer in half._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed manically._

_The other archer instantly when for their bows and spears, but Weiss was quick. He cut of the hand of nearby archer. When the archer screamed Weiss ripped out his tongue._

_"Oh my god." Misao gasped as she watched him brutally rip through her archers._

_In the matter of seconds the once mighty archer legion was reduced to blood chunks, amputated limbs, and blood lots and lots of blood._

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Weiss laughed as he moved to the infantry next._

_The swordsmen rushed towards the man there swords held high posted to cut down this demon. Weiss smirked as he pulled out a spear and ran toward the front like a jouster. The sound of metal piercing metal was the only sound that was made as several Kusabake members were turned into a human kabob. Their blood splashed on the ground as Weiss effortlessly swung the spear._

_Misao watched in disgust as he used the spear to sweep all the soldiers around him in a circle. Lost limbs and gallons of blood were sent flying._

"_He's lost his mind!" she said starting to sweat._

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_Just then Weiss was stabbed from behind by Kusabake swordsman. This had to do something._

_It didn't._

_Weiss swung his arm back and in what seemed to a impossible feat he decapitated the swordsman with one hand. The other soldiers decided that their own lives were more important than fighting this maniac and ran. _

"_Where are you going? You don't want to want to play with me anymore?" Weiss said speaking his first intelligent lines since this slaughter started._

_Weiess laughed manically as he mercilessly chased them down which wasn't hard thanks to his newly enhanced speed. The maniac pulled the swords out of his body and used them to disemboweled the cowards that dared. No only did they die cowards. They died by their own swords._

"_HAHAHAHAHA!" Weiss laughed as he slaughtered everyone in his path. A manically smile on his face and an aura of pure joy and sadism emanating off of him._

_Misao was now sweating bullets. This guy was insane! It was like he wasn't even feeling pain! This was bad. In the course of a few minutes he had wiped out three-fourths of the forces._

"_Shit!" she said as a sword came speeding towards her head. She ducked just in time to dodge it but the solider behind he was impaled in the neck._

_At this point Misao had almost lost hope until a group of new warriors appeared all donning the clothes of a Miko. They were Onmyoji, but they were also one of the strongest branches of the Kusabake Clan._

"_Lady Misao," the eldest of the group said "allow us to assist you in this fight."_

_Misao nodded and pointed towards the spiky haired demon that had just bisected two more swordsman before throwing their torsos at approaching horse mounted swords ripping their torsos off as a result. He smirked as he turned to face the new comers._

"_Well, well what have we h-" he started before he was impaled by three swords from behind._

_Weiss smiled sadistically as he turned around and in a sweeping motion cut their heads in half. The newcomers narrowed their eyes at this brutality. _

_"Wanna turn?" Weiss said as he pulled out the arrows and the new swords he was stabbed with._

"_Die." the eldest Miko said as she pulled out what appeared to be a piece of paper as the rest of the ground followed suit._

_The papers flew towards Weiss who made no attempt to get out of the way. The papers circled around him like the plant around the sun. At that same moment Weiss realized they weren't normal paper, they were Shikigami._

"_Child's play." he mocked._

_The papers suddenly disappeared and were replaced with a barrier comprised of 3-D black Japanese text. Weiss laughed._

"_You think this barrier is going to stop me?" he taunted._

_The eldest Miko smirked._

"_It's not suppose to stop you, just make sure you stay still." she stated._

_Weiss' smile disappeared for the first time before he looked up into the sky to see a mass of dark clouds forming over him. The eldest Miko and the others held up to fingers._

"_Lightning Nexus!" they cried._

_Suddenly Weiss was struck with lightning bolts from all sides. He didn't have breathing room, heck, he barely had time to blink between the lightning bolts. Each bolt caused a cloud of smoke to appeared around Weiss. _

_The Miko sighed with relief._

"_It is done. He is dead."_

_Suddenly a horrifying scream echoed through the air. The other all turned around to see one of the Mikos had been stabbed in the heart by a katana. Their eyes traveled a little farther to reveal a sickening sight._

_Weiss was still alive._

_He was badly burned, and his skin was charred. But in every regard still alive. Weiss laughed as he ran forward and cut down the Mikos with his bloody sword. _

_Misao trembled in fear as Weiss walked towards in a menacing manner. His smile grew more crazy and ruthless with every step._

"_He's coming for me next." she thought fearfully._

_One step closer._

"_No, not a step closer!" she shouted._

_Two more steps._

"_I submit!" she pleaded._

_Three more steps._

_"Please!"_

_Weiss titled his head to the side._

_"You give?" he asked._

_A nod was his response._

"_I demand loyalty."_

_She bowed as tears ran down her cheeks. She as completely terrified of him. Weiss suddenly gasped as his eyes turned back to normal._

_"Oh shit!' he cried before he fell to the ground, dead."_

_**Later **_

_Misao furrowed her brows as she sat across a table in the Umi meeting room. After witnessing the destruction Weiss caused singlehandedly she decided it was best to end all fighting with the Umi. Although, since Weiss was he clan head that means his brother The Stable was clan head._

_The Sable didn't look much like his brother. He was tall standing about 5'11, but was thin, he had unkempt black hair, blue green eyes, and paler complexion. He was had a sort of calm and attractive aura around him. He was wearing something that would be compared to a modern day black straightjacket _

"_So I hear by brother massacred hundreds of Kusabake members, is this true?" The Stable asked._

_She nodded grimly as a young lady no older than twenty came in and pour two cups of tea._

"_He slaughtered them like pigs." she stated._

_The Stable nodded as he ran a hand threw his messy black hair._

"_It seems we can finally see eye to eye," he stated taking his cup of tea, "I think we can help each other out."_

_Misao nodded._

_"That is why I have come here."_

_The Stable took a sip of tea before giving her a lazy look out of the corner of her eye._

_"I see, I'll make you a deal," he said before taking another sip, "if you make a mutual agreement with out clan and help out of his ruin state, than we will repair the damage to your village"_

_She nodded._

_"That sounds fine."_

_The Stable smiled._

"_Cheers to new friends."_

**Flashback End**

Claugh sighed.

"And that is how it happened." he finished, "We've coined the power he used as Delirium, from what we gathered it gifted the user with immense strength, speed, durability, and allowed the user to ignore any sort of pain."

The room was silent for the most part. Gozaburo on the other hand was trying his hardest not to laugh, but was failing horribly. After only a few moments this he was unable to hold it any longer. He laughed hard with tears streaming down his face.

Claugh and Saeko shared a confused look.

"I use to laugh when my grandpa used to tell me that story. What good times" he croaked with his laughter "Although, I had all but forgotten until now."

Claugh became flustered. His cheeks burned a beet red.

"Why is that so funny to all of the Umi? I don't get it. He _was_ one of you wasn't he?"

Gozaburo held his side from all of us laughter.

"Yeah, but the way he died and the way we all imagine him is funny." he answered.

Claugh blinked.

"Okay," he coughed "Putting that matter aside. I think its time we get down to business. Our clans have been in alliance for over one hundred years. I think it is time to unify our clans."

Gozaburo stopped laughed and adopted a serious look. Saeko also listened with interest.

"Interesting. So you want to unify our clans? How?" he asked.

Claugh smirked.

"A engagement." he answered.

Gozaburo smirked.

"A...engagement?"

The aged Kusabake nodded.

"Yes."

Gozaburo shook and head dismissively and folded his arms.

"Sorry, Saeko is already engaged."

Saeko arched an eyebrow.

"I am?"

Ignoring her Claugh frowned.

"Who said anything about Saeko?"

The Umi head narrowed his eyes at that question.

"Who then? Saeko is the only heir to the Umi Clan." he stated.

Claugh sighed as shook his head.

"You are wrong in that respect. Did you know that some Kusabake members can see fragments of the future?" he asked.

"Nope." the Umi clan head replied plainly.

"Seriously, I'm getting engaged?" Saeko asked again only for her words to fall to deaf ears.

"In seven years there will be a heir in your daughter's womb. At the same time my grandchild will be conceived." Claugh said, "See you in seven years."

* * *

**Seven years Later**

A large luxurious white yacht was drifted just off the coast of Japan. The S.S Doni. As one could figure it belonged to Salvatore Doni, the heir of the Doni Italian Mafia. A mafia that had put hooks in Japan a while ago and for a time were fierce adversaries of the Umis, but a agreement was made. The agreement was engagement between Salvatore and Saeko. This benefit both clans since Saeko had awakened the Umi bloodline and Salvatore had...unearthly powers himself.

At the moment the now twenty-four year old Saeko was wearing a floral print sundress, that exposed a large amount of cleavage, and wedges. She had grown quite a bit over he last seven years, mostly in the bust region. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail as she sat in chair reading a book.

"Hey babe," a masculine voice said.

Saeko let out a silent groan before look up to see her fiance standing in front of her. Salvatore Doni was a young, twenty-four man with messy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tanned complexion. He was wearing opened up blue shirt, revealing his fairy average chest, jeans, and brown shoes. He looked average. But apparently he some sort of specials powers after he slayed something called a Heretic God.

He smirked as his looked up and down her body.

"Nice." he comment.

Saeko mentally rolled her eyes as she tried to hide her disdain for the man in front of her. She forced a smile on her face.

"What is it?" she asked with a fake kind voice.

He smiled as he showed her what he had behind his back. It was a katana. But Saeko would tell this one wasn't normal a normal katana. The blade was black and the scabbard it was kept it was decorated with clouds. It was a long sword being over 3ft in length.

Her eyes widened when she recognized it.

"Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi." she rasped.

Salvatore nodded.

"It took forever to find it, but I got it just for you." he said handing it to her "It was also pretty expensive too."

Saeko didn't know what to say. This was so touching. It was a fact that she had become an avid sword collector after her father gave her his prized katana.

"Th-thank you Salvatore. I don't know what to say." she thanked, maybe there was hope for him after all.

Salvatore laughed and scratched the back of his head before he shot her a lecherous look.

Hope lost.

"_Men." _Saeko snorted.

"_**Tell it like it is sister!" **_a foreign voice added.

Saeko eyes widened to the size of plates when she heard that voice. It was the first time she had ever heard a voice inside her head that wasn't her own. She really hoped it didn't mean what she thought it would mean.

"_Who said that?" _

"_**Brone did. Don't worry you're going to need me in like thirty minutes." **_

Not wanting to know that meant she decided to ignore the voice invading her head and proceed with the plan.

"I think a reward is in order," she said huskily "follow me, big boy."

Salvatore nodded and followed her.

The bedroom door shut with a audible slam as heard as Salvatore shut the door behind him. He grinned with anticipation. This was going to be a night he would never forget. The blonde turned and around and was meet with a sight of his fiance clad only in purple lace undergarments and a pale emerald green garter belt and thigh-highs. She was shooting him a sexy, seductive smile.

"_Damn," _he thought with approval. _"Wait, where did she get that garter belt...not like I'm complaining"_

Saeko smirked when she noticed his look. His eyes were obviously roaming. This was going to be way too easy.

"_He's so stupid." _she thought.

"_**Tell me about it. He doesn't even know who I am. I AM BRONE MASTER OF DEATH AND BOUNDARIES!" **_

Ignoring the voice in her head she kept up the seductive smile on her face.

"Ready big boy?" she asked huskily

Salvatore nodded vigorously before throwing off his shirt. Saeko smirked as walked up and kissed her.

"_The countdown has begun." _she thought knowingly.

The two kissed each other fiercely as their hands explored each others bodies. Saeko every once in a while would look at the digital clock on the nightstand, as if she was waiting for something. When she looked back she felt Salvatore's tongue wipe across her lips.

"_So, you want a battle do you? I'll give you one." _she said.

With that she opened her mouth ans shoved her tongue into his mouth. She could tell by the way he blushed that he wasn't expecting that to happen. She used her to tongue to lick his cavern, a action she soon regretted. She flinched slightly when the bitter taste of beer got stuck in her mouth.

"_He was drinking."_

Salvatore admitting his defeat in his own mouth pulled away. A trail of saliva was left connecting their mouths together. The saliva glimmered in the light of the sun peaking though the window.

Saeko let out a soft moan when he felt his find their way to her ample breasts. He fondled them lovingly and squeezed from all different angles as if he was creating a memory of them. While the purple haired woman enjoyed the feeling. She didn't necessary like how rough he was being. He was messaging her breasts, not strangling a cat. She grunted her displeasure which he seemed to ignore.

"_Bastard." _she mentally hissed.

Saeko's brow furrowed in annoyance until she felt a _breeze_. The purple haired looked down to see that her breasts now were now exposed to the somewhat salty air. Her erect, hard nubs were not exposed to everyone to see as Salvatore threw her lacy bra to the side.

"Nice," he said before capturing one the hard nubs in her mouth.

"Oooh," Saeko moaned.

Salvatore brushed his tongue over the sensitive nub coaxing a moan from the purple haired woman. He licked and prodded with his tongue from all sides, covering the erect peak with a layer of saliva. Saeko's moans of approval drove him to be more bold. In his excitement he bit done. Hard. On her nipple causing her to wince.

Blood. Salvatore had the taste of blood in his mouth. He grimaced as he looked up to be meet with the now red eyes of his fiance. His pupils shrank when he noticed her eyes had rings, two of them.

"_Dear god." _

Saeko smirked as she gripped him by the throat and lifted him up to her eye level. The blonde winced when she leaned forward so her head was in between the crook of his neck. He felt her rough tongue glide along his skin.

Blood leaked out of the spot she had licked like a broken pipe.

"_She broke my skin just by licking me?" _he wondered, _"B-but my skin is as hard as steel." _

Saeko donned a naughty look before moving down to his collar. Salvatore gasped when suddenly bit down. Right into his subclavian artery. Her teeth felt like fangs. The fangs of a wild animal perfectly crafted for cutting meat. He gasped as a realization entered his mind.

"_She's trying to kill me."_

"Now, now, no time wimp out. You still have to finish what you started," Sakeo said, her voice taking a maniacal overtone, "Take your pants off, now."

Salvatore quickly obeyed and removed both is pants and his underwear to reveal his erect member. Saeko purred as she slid her panties to the side to reveal her wet, pink hole. She emitted a beastly growl when he didn't act. He flinched as a response and shoved is member into her without haste.

They both groaned as his thick, erect member girded against her pink walls. At that moment he began to trust in and out. Saeko reached behind his back and dug her nails into his back. Salvatore winced in pain as she scratched his back up, easily drawing blood.

"_Damn she's strong." _

He continued to trust in and out even as he felt her legs wrap around him. He gasped when they began to squeeze him. He was now in her grip. A fly in the web of a spider. Despite his pain he thrusted and thrusted which only made her legs squeeze tighter.

After only a few thrusts he could barely breath. She was suffocating him with her massive strength. The blonde coughed to see blood came out. Another thrust and this time he spit out blood. Every thrust made the already vice grip get tighter and tighter until he could literally fell her calves pressing into his diaphragm.

Much to his horror he felt her wall clamp down around his member.

"_Oh shit." _

Saeko screamed with pleasure as his hot seed shot into her womb. Her legs squeezed the hardest they ever had until. A horrifying scream emanated through the air only to be silence with the sound of ripping flesh. Saeko smirked and looked behind her to see the lower half of Salvatore's body still stick in her vagina. Her eyes looked up higher to see the severed spinal cord and blood steamed down onto the bed. The top half of Salvatore was on the ground. His eyes were still wide open, a trickle of blood was leaking out of his nose.

"Oh, well," Saeko said with a smile, "I guess he wasn't strong enough."

* * *

**Present Day **

Saeko's eyes shot open as she jolt up. Her body was damp with sweat and her pupils were dilated. She had that dream again. She remembered it like it happened yesterday, but in fact it happened seventeen years ago. It was a nightmare that she couldn't forget. The irony. The irony in this spot was impeccable. She felt nothing but great joy when she killed Salvatore, but now it was replaced with anguish.

"I see that my ways are finally catching up to me." she said.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Brone was sitting outside Ayumu's house. Everyone, including Roshi, was sleeping inside. This would be answer why the house as dark. Brone had no need for sleep. He never got tired or even lost steam for that matter. This was all attributed to his unnatural physiology.

"_**I wonder what Link is doing," **_he wondered, **_"probably getting into shit like a puppy."_**

Suddenly he jolted up and began to pat his hands all over his body. The god cursed as he looked back at the city.

"**Shit! I dropped my Death Note," **he shouted in a panicked tone.

Although, his panicked tone quickly disappeared. He shrugged as he sat back down on the steps.

"**Oh, well. I'm sure its in the exact same spot I dropped it in. Hehe, its not like some random high school student is going to pick it up." **Brone laughed.

"**And...and what's he going to do? Try to rid the world of all the criminals, thus doing my job for me? That's crazy." **he continued.

"**Oh, oh and the police are going to notice this. What are they going to do, call Japan's best detective?" **he finished.

Brone smiled from under his hood before sighing deeply.

"**We're in deep shit aren't we?" **he asked as he looked at the moon, **"Boss is going to be pissed." **

"**I need to stop talking to myself."**

* * *

Alright, a few notes this chapter.

1. The Overlord of Twilight is going to be update either tomorrow or over the weekend.

2. The White Wolf is going be updated at the same time.

3. The sword Doni gives Saeko is the same one she used to kill the guy last chapter. Its the same sword from Campione!, only with a different shape.

4. Next chapter isn't going to be this long.

5. The rules of the Death Note don't apply to Brone. He is stronger than a shinigami and therefore is able to by pass their rules.

6. Wondering why he didn't use the Death Note on Link? It only works on humans.

**I don't own Campione!, Death Note, Final Fantasy, Spice and the Wolf, or Rosario + Vampire**

**1st Gen**

Link + Welveria Luicifer = Annelotte Luicifer

Link + Claudette Vance = Akatsuki Vance

Link + Tina Umi = Aogami Umi

Link + Medusa Rider = Natsuno & Gasai Rider

No one= Dizzy (She was created)

**2nd Gen**

Akatsuki Vance + Dizzy = Link II

Annelotte Lucifer + Diego de Le Vega = Dante de Le Vega- Luicifer (He can use either last name)

Aogami Umi + ? = Unknown (Umis are still around)

Nastuno Rider + Gasai Rider (yes, incest) = Unknown (Riders still around)

**Known 3rd Gen**

Dante de Le Vega-Lucifer + Nana Davis (deceased) = Vali Lucifer

**Known Decendents**

? + ? = Weiss and Nero (The Stable) Umi

NL's Father + ? = NL or New Link Vance

(Decendant of Nero is-) Gozaboru Umi + ? = Makoto (deceased) and Saeko Umi.

Saeko Umi + Salvatore Doni = Pierce Umi


	7. Chapter 7

A plane pulled into the landing station at exactly 2:00 am; right on schedule. The plane had left several hours ago to Spain. The trip to Spain was smooth, gentle, and went off without a hitch. The trip back, however, was anything but. Several babies were on board, a few people were sick with who knows what, and a stewardess had a nervous breakdown in first class. A very interesting flight.

At the moment Link, Pierce and company along with the other passengers were filing into the airport. The airport itself was loud and chaotic. The airport was filled with a sea of people, who were chattering, shouting, and conversing with each other. It was completely and utter discord.

Link blinked as he came out walking, holding Lisette's hand.

"Well," he sighed. "that wasn't boring."

Pierce laughed as he patted his cousin on the back.

"Yep, but I can assure you that Kuoh is a lot more entertaining." Pierce said, "It was built in Fuyuki City which is filled to the brim with supernatural activity."

Link mentally facepalmed.

"_Dammit! There is always something." _he chided mentally.

"_Yeah, no kidding." _Ocot added.

Link nodded and looked over his shoulder to addresses the others.

"What did you guys think?" he asked.

Honey rubbed his back. His back have still been sore. Link smirked a bit at his pain, being the sadist he is, but he knew why Honey's back was sore. The blonde originally wanted to sit next to Link, but they occupied by Lisette and Eva before he even got on the plan. So he ended up sitting in front of a kid who wouldn't stop kicking his chair.

"Painful," Honey said.

Link laughed as a response before turning to Sado.

"How about you?"

"..." Sado just blinked.

Link sweatdropped.

"_Of course," _he thought, "Do you like ever speak?"

"Yes," Sado replied before he stopped talking.

Link nodded knowing he wasn't going to get any other answer other than that. The white haired man then turned his attention to Lisette and Eva, who were holding his hands.

"What did you guys think?"

Lisette giggled while Eva groaned.

"Boring," Evan answered first, "I could sleep because of a baby nearby, and I had a feeling that this freak was staring at me."

She finished pointing a Pierce, who adopted a hurt look.

"Who, me? Don't be silly. I'm just your friendly cousin." he replied with a creepy smile on his face.

Eva and Lisette shivered while Link knelt down to their level. He whispered just loud enough for them to hear him, but quite enough no one else could hear him.

"If I were you, I would sleep with the door locked and one eye opened." Link advised.

The two girls nodded.

"Hey," a voice said from behind.

Link narrowed his eyes before turning around to look at Loly. She had her hands on her hips in a mock authoritative pose. Link groaned as he got to his feet.

"What?" he asked in a harsh tone.

Loly folded her arms.

"Aren't you going to ask me how my trip went?"

The white haired male narrowed his eyes into a glare.

"No," he replied coldly.

The raven haired woman seemed to lost her confidence when he gave her his reply. She was just about to apologize for being self-centered when a new voice stopped her.

"There you are Pierce. I've come to pick you up." the voice said.

Everyone turned to the side to see a girl. She looked to be in her later teens. She stood about 5'5, had long dark red hair that seemed to be on fire, dark purple eyes, and pale skin. Link could also tell she was pretty well endowed. She was wearing a simple white button-up blouse, a brown belt,white gloves, a knee-length red and white skirt, brown rights, and brown boots. She was standing with her arms folded.

Link mentally purred when looked her up and down.

"_She's can't hide it from me. She's got a nice body from the look of it."_

Pierce smiled.

"Hello, Misuzu." he greeted, "Everyone this is Misuzu Kusabake."

Misuzu bowed a bit.

"Its nice to meet all of you."

Link frowned a bit.

"_Dammit, I wanted a piece of that, maybe Pierce will share." _

"_HELL YEAH!" _TW shouted.

"_Shut up TW" _Fierce said.

Misuzu turned and started to walk away.

"The car is here for us." she said.

* * *

**Later **

The group was sitting in the the long limbo that had come to pick Pierce up. It was really large limbo considering it was able to seat everyone, with luggage, and still have space left over. They seat at least five more people in here.

Link and company were now seated on the right side side of the limbo while Misuzu and Pierce were seated on the opposite side. Link sat with his arms folded as he keep tabs on what everyone was doing.

"Honey, stop playing with the window." Link ordered.

"Sorry,"

The white haired man sighed before leaning forward towards Pierce. The blue haired man was currently sitting with his arm wrapped around Misuzu.

"So, Pierce," Link started.

The blue haired man smiled.

"Let's cut to the chase Gramps. I know that you're the 1st" he stated.

To say Link was surprised as a understatement. He could tell something was up by the way Pierce worded his sentences and how he said them. But even Link didn't expect him to know that. The white haired male tried to play it off as best as he could.

"What are you talking about?" Link tried, "I'm your cousin Link Vance from Spain."

Pierce frowned

"Oh yeah? What is your middle name?"

Link flinched. How could he have forgotten to ask NL what his middle name was?

"Jack?"

"_Smooth," _TW commented.

"_Shut up TW"_ Ocot said.

Link could feel his lips twitch into a smile. Pierce had outsmarted him. But of course this would have been a totally different situation if Link was prepared for the encounter. The white haired man laughed with full force as a result.

"Clever Boy. As I would expect from a descendent of Aogami. They were always well informed my existence even after my first one ended." Link praised with a smile on his face.

Pierce nodded his head.

"You do know about the 'Call of Blood, right?" he asked.

Link smirked.

"Yes, I do. I practically invented it." Link stated, proudly.

The blue haired teen grinned.

"Since you are the 1st, and the first one to possess the Delirium Blood. We can feel your presences. It fills us with all sorts of. . . desires." Pierce said while stroking Misuzu's silky, red hair.

Link frowned before he pointed at the redhead.

"Is it safe to be saying this in front of her? See seems a bit...off."

Pierce waved his him off.

"Don't worry Gramps. She is family."

Link smirked.

"Ah, I see. So, you two must have lost your virginity doing pose 69. Or was it 71? 34? 20?"

Misuzu and Pierce both blushed.

"Um...not exactly.

Link leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. His smirk ever present.

"Is...is that a blush? Huh, weird, anyways it seems you two are still virgins." he stated.

Pierce narrowed- would have narrowed his eyes if they weren't closed.

"You can't talk," Pierce said, "you're still a virgin too."

Link smirked wider as he closed his eyes.

"Physically, yes I am a virgin. But mentally and emotionally I'm not. I've lived more lives than you can count. I've had different bodies, genders, and personalities."

Pierce nodded, "I see."

The white haired man smiled as he looked at Pierce with a half-lidded red eye.

"In other words, I can put a woman in a wheelchair after sex."

The entire limo went quite at these words. It was a real 'elephant in the room'. Link blinked before quickly changing the subject.

"Anyways, I lived lives as kings, popes, and...other things."

Misuzu's eyes lit up when he said this.

"So," she said, "which pope were you?"

Link sighed.

"Link Benedict V, the same pope that ordered the hunting and slaying of magus in Europe." he stated.

Misuzu narrowed her eyes at his statement.

"So, it was you who did that."

"Yes, I did," Link replied, plainly, "If you're wonder why I did it. The answer is simple. I was bored and I needed to test something important."

Misuzu thought about his answer before nodding.

"Since you're the 1st you must know how to control Delirium?" she asked.

Link blinked in confusion. He heard Pierce say that before, but he didn't know what he was talking about.

"What is this Delirium?" Link asked.

Pierce frowned.

"Its a power your descendants possess. We enter this state when we become immune to pain, gain immense physical strength, speed, stamina, and durability." he replied.

Link made 'o' with his mouth before bursting with laughter.

"Oh, that stupid thing? That isn't called Delirium, its called Lost Source or LS for short. I left thousands of diaries and nobody knows about it, strange."

"_Unless someone else found them first." _

Pierce adopted a serious look on his face.

"What is an LS and how can we control it?"

Link smirked evilly

"A LS is a being created in Hell itself with the bodies of yourself, nemesis, and others. They can adapt to anything extremely fast, but are suppose to be mindless. I am the only one to break this rule." he answered.

"The only way to control it is fighting, everyday, every night until you die. And since you are not pure blooded like myself it harder, it also depends on your personality. If you're weak, it will consume you."

Pierce bowed his head.

"I see."

Link frowned.

"Can I ask you something Pierce?"

The blue haired man smiled.

"Sure, Gramps."

The white haired man's eye brow twitched at that word. Link quickly let this go and focused on the task ahead.

"Have you unleashed the LS inside you?" he asked.

"Not yet." Misuzu answered quickly.

Link nodded.

"I see, do you want me to train you to control it?" he offered.

The blue haired man nodded.

"Yes."

The white haired man leaned back.

"The training will start once I find the others."

Pierce titled his head to the side.

"Others?"

Link smirked.

"What? You thought the Umi was the only bloodline I sired?"

* * *

**Later **

The light switch was flipped on in the room as Pierce followed shortly by Misuzu walked in. Link and the others followed shortly.

"This will be where you be staying." Pierce said, "My mom says its cool because we only use this house once a year."

Link blinked quickly as he took in his contents of the room. The floors were all a fine, waxed hardwood that looked fresh. The walls matched the floors, but they were decorated with family portraits and exquisite paintings done by painters Link had never heard of. There was a long, comfy white couch in the center of the room, with a maple coffee table and a flat screen TV in front of it.

"What in the world is that contraction?" Link asked as his eyes met the TV.

Pierce blinked.

"Its called a TV." he said before holding up a plastic device, "This is a controller, you use it to change to the channel you want."

Link was dumbfounded.

"That sounds...incredible."

Pierce laughed as he pulled another small plastic device out is pocket. He handed it to Link who looked it with suspicion before being hypnotized by the bright light that followed.

"These are called video games. The thing in your hand is called a PSP. You use it to play video games with it." Pierce explained.

Link furrowed his brow.

"Um...why is she-" he started.

"Don't tell mom. She'll kill me if she finds out I've been hitting the 'H' again."

Link arched an eyebrow.

"Can I have this?"

"Sure, I have a spare."

Link smiled.

"You're secret is safe with me."

Pierce nodded before he turned to front door.

"You might want to spend the week watching TV and playing video games." he suggested, "The school year starts in a week."

Link didn't seem to hear him as he was too entranced by the game he was playing. Pierce laughed as he shut the door behind him. The slam, however, was enough to snap Link out of his entranced state.

"Wh-what happen?" he asked shaking his head, "How long was I out?"

Honey smiled, "Like five seconds."

Link's mixed-matched eyes narrowed at the answer, before he looked down at the plastic device in his hand. What evil power this device had. It had already ensnared him in its evil spell.

"I," Link said, "need to get more games for this. I love this thing!"

Everyone in the room sweat-dropped, except Honey who's eyes lit up.

"Can I have a turn?"

Link arched an eyebrow.

"Does earth have two moons?"

The blonde tapped his chin in thought.

"No,"

Link smiled.

"There is your answer," he replied making the short blonde pout, "putting that aside, we need to figure out sleeping arrangements."

For the first time since his awakening, Sado was the first one to speak.

"I'll sleep on the couch." he said, his voice void of emotion, as usual.

Link nodded.

"Way to self-sacrifice Chad. I'm proud of ya." Link said with a smile "Okay, well that fixes Chad's problem. Any other suggestions?"

Lisette smiled as she tightly hugged Eva, who just rolled her eyes.

"Me and Eva can share a room." she stated.

Eva nodded a bit, "I guess so."

Link nodded before before he turning to Loly. His expression changed to one of disdain.

"What?" he asked coldly.

The black haired woman narrowed her eyes as she folded her arms. Link had been nothing but mean and rude to her the entire time. In all honestly she was tired of it.

"The hell is your problem?" she snapped.

Link scoffed.

"Finally growing a backbone. . . Loly?"

The black haired woman snarled as she aggressively grabbed Link's collar. The latter, however, was unimpressed by her rage.

"What fuck do you mean you fucking asshole!?" she shouted "I haven't done a goddamn thing to earn your hate! You fucking dick!"

Loly breathed heavily as her rage subsided. The pink eyed woman was half expecting Link to come up with a clever and sophisticated retort, or just a really hurtful comment. However, instead, she noticed that his lips twitched as a smile started to play on his face.

"There is the Welveria I know." Link said cheerfully as he patted her on the head, "Now you're getting it."

Loly shot him a confused look as we walked past her.

* * *

**The next day **

The rays of the afternoon sun shined over the city of Fuyuki as lunchtime approached. In the Umi Manor located in Fuyuki Link was currently sitting in the backyard which was filled with a zen garden. Kinda ironic for what this family as known for, but then again zen doesn't judge. Yamato was laying across his lap as he meditated, a deed that was made easier by the quite atmosphere.

_"So you can teleport with this sword?" _Link asked

_"Yes, but you'll have to master Dark Slayer style first." _NL replied.

Link's brow furrowed.

_"I've heard of that style. I tried it once. I didn't like it." _he stated, _"Perhaps I will just use my own style."_

NL gave a mental shrug.

_"I'm just telling you that is how it usually worked."_

Link sighed as he got up and turned around to face three dummies Chad and Honey had set up for practice. Link entered a stance as he held the demonic katana in his right hand. He quickly grabbed the hit and swung it out and just as quickly sheathed it. After only a second delay the dummies were all cut in half with a single strike.

"Look out world, the Overlord is back!" he proclaimed proudly.

Unbeknownst to him a pair of yellow, stilted eyes were watching him train. A shadowy body stealthily glided along the trees before suddenly vanishing into nothing.

* * *

Misuzu is from 11eyes which i already put the disclaimer for.

Also I have a forum for this story. It is under Games- Legend of Zelda.

Here it is

myforums/TheTwilightKnight/3860906/


	8. Chapter 8

**One week later: Kuoh Academy**

Link sat in his seat causally looking looking at the window, to see all the students arriving on the first day of school. He had just gotten his uniform and he already didn't like it. It consisted of a black blazer with white accents, a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Link much rather preferred his normal attire, but at least they allowed him to wear is blue coat in place of his blazer if he dyed it black. He was going to do that tomorrow.

Link narrowed his eyes as he watched more and more students arrive.

"_This is going to suck. I hated school the first twelve times." _he thought, begrudgingly.

"Sup, Link." a voice said. "What a wonderful day to return to school."

Link turned to see Pierce and Misuzu standing by his desk. Pierce was wearing the boys uniform, while Misuzu was wearing a modified version of it. She still had the white, long-sleeved, button-up down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, the black shoulder cape, button-down corset, and the magenta skirt. But her skirt was longer than normal and went down to her ankles instead, but possessed slits. She was also wearing white gloves, brown tights and brown boots.

"Hi, Pierce." Link said, not sharing his enthusiasm.

Pierce frowned before he noticed the long shinai Link had across his lap.

"Why do you have a shinai?" Misuzu asked, beating Pierce to the point.

Link looked at her like she said something stupid.

"This is Yamoto. I just cloaked it to make it more inconspicuous." Link answered, "I have a note from the principle to carry it around."

Pierce did a double take.

"Head Mistress Chifuyu Orimura. . .wrote you a note?" Pierce asked, not believing it.

Link arched an eyebrow.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

Pierce slammed his hands on Link's desk, shocking both Link and Misuzu.

"She never writes a note. . . for anybody, for anything." Pierce stated, "In fact I've never seen her write before and I'm up there a lot."

Link titled his head to the side.

"You get in trouble a lot?"

Pierce shook his head.

"Nope, I just like it when she yells at me. She has a nice rack too." he replied.

The white haired male looked around to make sure no one was watching and leaned forward.

"I know, she has a nice body. How old is she? Twenty-four?"

"Twenty-one."

At the moment the door slammed and everyone took their seats. Pierce and Misuzu quickly took their seats that were conveniently placed behind Link's. The white haired male looked up to see that the teacher had arrived.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Gray, the English teacher."

Mr. Grey was a tall, handsome, young looking man who stood about 6'2, with a slender build. He had short, messy, and somewhat spiky blue hair the same shade as Pierce's hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. He had sharp facial features that one could say, belonged on a dog or a wolf. He was wearing a black pinstripe suit, with black shoes, oval framed glasses, and a silver bracelet on each wrist.

All the girls emitted a dreamy sigh as Mr. Grey began to write on the board. Link narrowed his eyes.

"_He must be the ladies man." _Link mentally noted.

Pierce leaned forward.

"That is Mr. Cyvrus Gray. He is the English teacher at Kuoh. He has the highest passing average of any teacher at Kuoh. He is also ranked 1# on Kuoh's Hottest Guys list." Pierce said.

Link's eyes widened.

"Cyvrus?"

Pierce nodded.

"Strange, that name sounds so familiar." Link said as he scratched his chin.

"Ah, that reminds me. We have three new exchange students." the voice of Mr. Gray said.

Link looked up to see that everyone, including Mr. Gray was looking at him. Not sure what to do Link stood up. Mr. Gray gestured to the rest of the class.

"Feel free to introduce yourself." the blue haired teacher said.

Link nodded and turned to side to look at the class.

"Hi everyone. My name is Link Archangelo Vance."

All the girls emitted dreamy sighs like they did for Mr. Gray when he first walked in. Link smirked with victory when he saw the hearts in the eyes of most of the ladies. Mr. Gray, however, was anything but pleased. He glared at the white haired teen as he took his seat.

"_This bastard." _Mr. Gray said.

The blue haired teacher coughed to get everyone's attention as he gestured for two more students to come in. Link smirked remained until the two other exchange students came walking in.

"Lisette? Eva?" he asked out-loud.

Truth be hold it was Lisette and Eva. They were dressed in the girl's uniform, but their skirts were a bit longer and they wore black thigh-highs. Lisette traded her normally white headdress for a black and white one.

They both smiled and waved at him.

"Hi, big brother!" they shouted simultaneously.

Link narrowed his eyes when he felt a dark force push on his being. Undaunted, Link turned to the side to see a few students giving him glares with shining red eyes. These must be what Pierce warned him about. Otakus or something like that. They were people obsession with something called anime and manga along with anything to do with it.

"LINK! YOU BASTARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU HAD SUCH CUTE LITTLE SISTERS!" they roared.

Link blinked.

"Who are you people?"

Mr. Gray waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Just ignore them. Most of them aren't even minor characters. Heck, most of them just blink and react to things." he said. "Link's sisters are here because they scored higher than most of you people anyways."

Link blinked.

"What?"

Mr. Gray laughed, "I didn't say anything. You're crazy kid."

The blue haired teacher pointed to the desks right besides Link.

"Take your seats."

As the two girls took their seats, Mr. Gray turned to finish writing stuff on the board. The Otakus started fawning over the girls as he did this. After a few moments of this Mr. Gray sighed.

"What's the big deal? I had a sister too. She wasn't that special." he said.

One of the braver, non-minor character, Otakus shouted.

"Who cares about your sister? His sisters are cute!" he shouted.

Suddenly Mr. Gray's chalk broke and he spun on his heel to face the class. Link's eyes widened as he slammed his hands on his desk. His face twisted with rage.

"ALRIGHT! WHICH ONE OF YOU DAMN MOTHERFUCKERS JUST SAID THAT SHIT!?" he shouted as he pointed to one, Issei Hyoudou, a 2nd year student seated front seat of the same row Link was in, "WAS IT YOU STRING BEAN!?"

Issei reeled back in shock.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

At that moment one of Issei's friends and fellow of the member of 'The Perverted Trio'; Matsuda, leaned over.

"Issei, say you did it." he whispered with a smile on his face.

The brown haired teen gave him a confused look.

"Are you crazy?"

Matsuda chuckled.

"If you do, I'll show you where you were the VIP peeking spot is." he offered.

Issei developed a perverted smile on his face and stood up, his hand raised. Mr. Gray's eye brow twitched in irritation at his act.

"It was me Mr. Gray. I said it." he announced.

The blue hair teacher busted a vein as he pointed at Issei.

"I KNEW IT! YOU DUMBASS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU LOW INTELLIGENCE LOOKING MOTHERFUCKER!" Mr. Gray roared.

Link blinked in shock at what was happening.

"What the fuck is this? Is he allowed to do this?" Link asked.

Pierce nodded.

"Hai," he stated, "almost forgot you tell you. If there is one teacher in this school you don't want to piss off, its Mr. Gray. He is allowed to swear at you because he lives in the building. I personally prefer."

Link nodded before smirking.

"I like this guy."

The violet eyed teacher growled as he jabbed his finger at Issei with each word.

"NOW YOU FUCKED UP! NOW YOU FUCKED UP! NOW YOU FUCKED UP! NOW YOU FUCKED UP! YOU HAVE FUCKED UP NOW!" Mr. Gray roared.

The class could tell by the tick mark on Mr. Gray's forehead he was about to blow another gasket before a white cat jumped up on the man's desk. Mr. Gray stopped his ranting and raving and started to pet the cat. The cat appeared to be a house-cat, with sleek white hair, golden eyes with slitted pupils. It also appeared to be female.

"Oh, hi Tsubasa." Mr. Gray said gently as he stroke the cat's fur. "I was wondering where you went."

The cat purred her master stroked her. The rest of the class was watched with relief that their teacher's rage had been soothed. But the question still floating in their minds was.

For how long?

Mr. Gray smiled as he lifted the cat up and wrapped her around his neck like a scarf. The teacher turned to the two little girls and gave them a apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry for using such strong language," he apologized before he turned to rest of the class.

"My sister died a long time ago," Mr. Gray said as his eyes began to tear up, "I wear these bracelets as a tribute to her."

All the girls in the classroom let out dreamy sighs and passionate cries.

"He's so sensitive!" one cried.

"It takes a real man to cry!" another cried.

"Mr. Gray for life!"

Unbeknownst to them, said teacher was smirking with his back to the class.

"_Too easy."_

**Later**

It was almost time for third period as Pierce gave Link a tour of the school. The plan was to do this on their way to and from classes so they weren't late. Pierce had already shown Link all of his classrooms, the lunch room, and the bathrooms. The last stop on his grand tour was the library.

"And this is the library." Pierce said as he pushed a set of double doors open.

Link arched an eyebrow when he was meet with the sight of a fully stocked library with shelves lining the walls. The whole library had bookshelves every where, but there were a few spots for tables.

"Impressive, its almost as big as mine." Link stated.

At that moment the duo noticed a newcomer in their midst. The two turned to the entrance of the library to see a girl standing there. She stood about 5'4, possessed waist length, black hair, red, eyes and fair skin. She wore the typical Kuoh uniform, but her skirt was longer like Misuzu, she wore black tights, and black boots.

The girl smiled a bright smile.

"Hello Pierce, its nice to see you again." she greeted.

Pierce frowned, but nodded regardless.

"Hello, Kanae." he replied, "Link, this is Kanae Kuroshiba. She is a third-year student just eyes."

Link gave her a nod. Kanae giggled.

"Nice to meet you Link," she said with a smile. "I am the librarian's assistance. I also know everything that happens at Kuoh Academy."

The white haired male blinked,

"Everything?"

The raven haired girl smiled a friendly smile.

"There is nothing that happens in Kuoh, that I don't know about." she stated confidently.

Link narrowed his eyes at the girl who just smiled innocently back.

"What happen to Mr. Gray in first period?" he asked doubtfully.

"He got mad because a random Otaku said that his sister wasn't cute. After that he blamed Issei Hyoudou for it and proceeded to swear at him. He was just about to blow his top again, but he was stopped when his pet cat; Tsubasa show up." she answered

Link arched an eyebrow at the response.

"Weird."

Pierce pulled on Link's arm.

"Come one, third period is about to start." he said.

Kanae smiled and waved goodbye as they walked away.

"Bye! Don't be strangers. Come back any time." she yelled at them.

* * *

**Later**

The student council was holding a meeting like they always did. It was lunch time which is usually when meeting were held considering most members had a later lunch. At the time they were discussing the issue of school clubs, as it seems there were was just enough clubs at Kuoh for everyone to be in at least one.

The president Sona Stiri, smirked as she played a game of chess with one of the class reps. Andy by the looks of it she was winning, by a lot. Sona Stiri was a girl of average height, short black hair in a bob cut, violet eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing the uniform without any additions.

"Checkmate." she said as she trumped her opponent's king with her bishop.

At that moment the doors were pushed open to reveal Link Vance. One of the three exchange students from Spain they received earlier today. The first thing everyone noticed as the shinai he was carrying in his right hand.

"So," he said, "you're the class president?"

Sona narrowed her eyes before nodding.

"Yes, what do you need?" she asked.

Link smirked as he jabbed the point of his shinai into the ground.

"I wanted permission to start a club." he stated.

"Absolutely not," Sona answered quickly, "I figured you would be in Kendo Club."

Link frowned. He was hoping that would make this easy and say yes, but apparently easy is never an option. The white haired male was just about to resort to plan b before he noticed the chess board in front of Sona. Link smirked.

"I'll make you a deal," Link said,

Sona blinked, "A deal?"

The white haired man nodded,

"If I can beat you in a game of chess then I can have my club. If you win I'll never bother you again." he stated, "Deal?"

Sona tapped her chin in thought as she pondered her options. If she accept there was an off chance that she could lose. If she refused it would make her look weak. After a few moments of thinking she nodded.

"Alright, fine." she agreed.

Link smirked as he walked up and took the seat of the defeated class rep. The pieces were distributed. Link with white and Sona with black.

"Ladies first," Link offered with a knowing tone behind his voice.

Sona narrowed her eyes before she moved her pawn forward, starting the game.

Midway through, it was clear that Link was no amateur chess player. He was completely dominating her. She fell into his trap when it seemed like he made a careless move with his knight, but in fact he was able to take her rook without retaliation. Everyone time where he made a mistake or looked it he didn't know what he was doing, it was trap. He had managed to get her queen earlier one.

Sona began to sweat as he took one of her knights.

"_He tricked me. He is easily at professional level, maybe more."_she thought, a bit angry. _"But...he's so skilled and handsome no less."_

Not really paying attention to what she was doing. She moved her bishop out of a critical spot to take his queen. Link smirked as he moved his rook forward to take her king.

"Checkmate."

Everyone in the room gasped as they watched their president get beat. This was her first lose in her entire career. But she was beaten today, by a new guy no less. Link sighed as he got out of his chair and started to leave the room.

"Thanks for the match Prez, it was fun. I'll back to with you about the name of my club." he said as he walked out.

"President, are you okay?" Tsubaski Shinra, the president's right hand woman asked.

Sona smiled.

"Of course," she said, "I think I found our next Evil Piece."

* * *

**Fourth Block- Homeroom**

The classroom was filled with the conversations of students. They talked about what they did over the summer, after school plans, and other teenage interests. At the moment Link was sitting in the back leaning back in his desk and using Yamoto to count the ceiling panels. In other words he was bored out of his mind.

"Twenty. . . where was I?" he asked, "Dammit, lost count."

"What are you doing?" a voice asked.

The white haired male sighed before looking up to see Pierce standing in front of his desk; a smile on his face. Link sighed as he went back to what he was doing, still completely bored out of his mind.

"Hi Pierce," Link said dryly, "why is that we have every class together?"

The blue haired teen smiled slyly. Link could tell by that smile that something was up.

"My mom. . . convinced the school board." Pierce reply with a criminality tone.

The white haired male nodded.

"I didn't ask. I didn't say or hear anything."

Pierce nodded.

"Smart."

The bell rang and class officially started as the door closed. It was a little strange. From Link's point of view the door closed by itself. No one pushed it shut. Link arched an eyebrow as he thought back to all of his other teachers, each time the doors were closed by the teacher.

"_What is this?" _Link wondered.

"Alright, class. I would first like you introduce myself," a small, child like voice said "I am Komoe Tsukuyomi."

Link arched an eyebrow before looking from left to right. There was nobody there. Pierce, seeing his confusion, leaned over and whispered.

"Try leaning over." he suggested.

Link arched his eyebrow higher. He didn't really know what he was talking about, but the idea of a ghost teacher wasn't going to fly. Link leaned over and was surprised to see someone was actually on that level, apparently this was the teacher.

She stood about 4'4, had the build of a average child; weak and small. She had short, bubblegum pink hair, and matching eyes. The clothing she was wearing would be best described as childish, yet school appropriate.

"Our teacher is a child?" Link asked Pierce in a hushed tone.

Pierce shook his head.

"Nope. She's actually older than head mistress Orimura." he replied.

Link gave him a shocked look. Apparently, not only did the teacher have the appearance of a child. She was also older than the head mistress. Yeah, this school was weird already. Way to live up to the legends Fuyuki

"Alright then," Link said plainly, really not caring what else could happen, "why do we have Homeroom at the end of the day?"

"I bet you're all wonder why we're having homeroom near the end of the day, right?" Komoe said as she stood up on a stool and read a piece of paper. "The reason for a later homeroom is because of a technical error within the school's computer system. It caused all the schedules to be mixed up. It also mixed up rosters and put second year students in third year classes. The problem will be fixed tomorrow."

Link leaned back in his chair.

"Well, that's convenient." he stated before looking a Pierce, "Hey, Pierce, could you help me put up flyers for my club."

"Shh!" Pierce snapped, "I'm listening to Komoe."

The white haired man arched an eyebrow and gave the Umi a judging look.

"You have issues Pierce."

The sight of students leaving was the sight as the school day came to an end. The day ended just like how it started, with the teenagers talking about what their plans were as they went home from a long first day. The first day was always the hardest, yet in away the easiest day of the entire year.

At the moment Chad, Honey, Lisette, Eva, and Pierce stood by the door, waiting for Link. At the moment the white haired teen was running a little late.

"Where is he?" Lisette asked.

Eva groaned.

"I don't know."

Lisette's eyes began to well with tears.

"B-but-" she started before a door opened to reveal Link.

The white haired teen smiled as he waved at the group.

"Sup. Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road to life." he said with a cheesy smile.

Everyone who knew what that meant sweat-dropped. The ones who didn't; Liesette, Eva, and Honey just gave him dreamy looks.

"We're walking home together, big brother?" Lisette asked innocently with a sweet smile painted on her face.

Link smiled as he ruffled her hair in a brotherly way.

"Sorry, Liz." he apologized, "Chad is going to walk you home today. He's gonna do that for now on when I'm late, okay?"

The white haired girl's eyes widened with surprise, but she eventually nodded. Link smiled warmly as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Good. Chad if you will?"

The hulking teen nodded, gently took Eva's and Lisette's hands, and proceeded to walk down the sidewalk before soon disappearing behind a hedge.

"Pierce," Link asked, turning to the blue haired teen."Why are we having clubs so early in the year? Its literally the first day back."

Pierce smiled as he developed a 'teacher' face.

"Mr. Gray said its the school's way of 'culling the meek'. They do it early so they can decide which clubs aren't as popular. So they decide which ones to disband so they can put the funding into other things." Pierce explained.

Link blinked as Pierce struck a model pose. The white haired male was soon blinded by sparkles that seemed to radiate off the blue haired teen.

"How do you think we afford such snazzy uniforms?" he asked as literally shined like a star.

"I don't know. But I'm sure you put the money into all those sparkles." Link asked as he began to walk.

"There you are Pierce." a voice said.

The duo turned to see Misuzu running towards them. She had a bag slung across her shoulder, which Link didn't remember seeing despite the fact she was in all of his classes.

Link sighed.

"Damn, she breaths down your neck." he commented.

Pierce and Misuzu shook their heads.

"She's my bodyguard remember?" Pierce asked.

"So I follow him just about everywhere, except for the bathroom, clubs, and when he's sleeping." Misuzu added.

Link nodded, "Come on let's go."

"Is it cool if we stop at the new cafe in town? Its pretty close to your house."

The white haired male sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

**Later**

Link couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked over to Pierce for reassurance. The blue haired teen smiled triumphantly while Misuzu just shook her head in disapproval behind him. Link turned back to see it was still there. Pierce said this was a cafe alright, but he said nothing about the name of it.

Queen's Maid

Link blinked again.

"You...have got to be kidding."

Pierce shook his head.

"Nope." he answered as he pushed Link into the building.

As the trio stepped into the building they instantly noticed how clean and organized it was. The room they were in was also called 'the saloon', it was large space filled with round, finely polished, tables with at least three wooden chairs behind them. There were also large bookshelves at some points on the wall that contained knickknacks and other things. There was also a well kept, polished counter.

The trio also soon figured out why it was called Queen's Maid. All the employees were female and dressed in french maid style uniforms, but appeared to have their choice in the color of their stockings and the type of footwear they wore.

Link arched an eyebrow.

"Jeez, this place must be heaven if you have a maid fetish." he commented.

Pierce smiled and nodded while Misuzu just sighed. Just then two waitresses came up and bowed.

"Hi masters!" they said in unison.

Link smirked when he looked them up and down. They were both very attractive, which is probably what their employer had intended to exploit. The one that caught Link's eye more was the shorter one. She was about 5'3, had a petite yet curvaceous body. Her breasts appeared to be on the larger scale of C. Her hair was a sleek and soft jet black hair. Her eyes were a bright ruby red. She was wearing the uniform with black stockings and black knee-high boots.

The other one was a bit taller standing 5'6, with an easily as seductive and curvaceous body. She had long soft, supple looking legs. Her bust was easily comparable to her companions if not bigger than hers. Her hair was a soft, shiny mahogany brown and her eyes were a emerald green. She was wearing the same type of uniform as her co-worker.

"How may we help you masters?" they asked with a strange gleam in their eyes.

Link's smile vanished when he noticed the leers they were giving him and Pierce. They were sultry almost. . .predatory. A look he knew all too well.

"_They look . . .hungry." _Link noted.

Link slowly moved his gaze to the side to look at the redhead. She smiled warmly at him. Link's eyes widened when he saw the extremely well-developed canines in her mouth. Link's suspicions were soon reinforced further by the fact they both were emitting a tremendous amount of power. These weren't the typical run of the mill power signatures. These were extreme.

"What's wrong?" the redhead waitress asked.

Link blinked in confusion before realizing he had been staring. The white haired male looked over to see that Pierce and Misuzu, both, were giving him questioning look. Link smiled meekly.

"Nothing. I just got distracted." Link admitted before a scent caught his nose.

The scent was so. . .familiar. It was light, high-end, lavender perfume.

"_I know that scent." _Link thought.

The white haired male regained his smile.

"Can we have a table please?"he asked.

The two waitresses nodded before gestured for the trio to follow them to a empty table. Once the group sat down Pierce looked over to Link, a interrogative look on his face. The white haired male blinked as the blue haired teen began to speak with a deceived locution.

"You didn't tell me that you knew someone in Japan." Pierce said.

Link rolled his eyes.

"I don't. I'm just acting on a hunch." Link replied honestly.

Pierce narrowed his eyes at the white haired male before he suddenly smiled.

"A hunch? You must be smelling the scent of all the women here! TELL ME WHAT THEIR UNDERWEAR SMELLS LIKE!" he angrily shouted, drawing the unwanted attention of customers and waitresses alike.

Link narrowed his eyes at the blue haired teen while Misuzu blushed and looked away.

"Hell no! The hell is wrong with you? You little weirdo." Link stated.

Pierce growled as he grabbed Link's collar pulled him close.

"I'm not a weirdo! I am THE FETISH KING! Pierce Umi! My goal- No, my dream is to have a ninja maid squad!" Pierce proclaimed proudly.

Link and Misuzu sweat-dropped.

"_HOLY SHIT! THIS GUY IS FREAK! THANK BRONE THAT MY SON ISN'T STILL AROUND! I DON'T THINK I COULD HANDLE TWO OF THEM!"_

"**Did. . .did you just thank me?" **the voice of Brone asked, _"You know nothing of my work."_

* * *

**Meanwhile- In Hell**

The sound of cries echoed through one of the countless torture rooms in Hell. This room in particular was stocked with a variety of different torture tools; whips, riding crops, chains, a wooden horse, and a cattle prod were just a few instruments among the lot.

At the moment a certain blue haired man was being whipped by girl. With a loud 'whack' the whip smacked his flesh.

"YES! YES! MORE GIVE ME MORE!"

Suddenly a buzzer went off and the girl stopped her whipping.

"Sorry Mr. Umi. Your time is up. Next."

Aogami nodded and walked over to an Iron Maiden on the wall.

"Okay, if you need me I'll be in the Iron Maiden." he said.

In the shadows a certain purple haired Overlord and his pink haired sister sighed.

"My god." Akatsuki said, "Sometimes I worry about him. But sometimes I figure he would turned out the same even if we cared enough to do something about it."

Gasai nodded.

"He has issues." she stated.

Akatsuki shot her a quizzical look.

"Like you don't?" he asked.

The pink haired girl gave him a passive-aggressive look.

"You want me to shank you?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

* * *

**Meanwhile- Queen's Maid**

The trio were now seated at a table. They were looking over their menus as they decided what they wanted. After only a few moments Misuzu and Link folded up their menus and placed them neatly in front of themselves, having decided what they wanted. Pierce, on the other hand, was still deciding what he wanted.

"Hmm the chocolate cake looks good, but. . . so does the cheesecake." he said.

Misuzu sweat-dropped while Link groaned and crossed his arms impatiently.

"_Fucking Pierce." _Link thought.

"_He always takes so long to order." _Misuzu thought.

At that moment a waitress had come to take their orders. She was short, had long green hair tied in a high ponytail, and amber eyes. She smiled as she pulled out a pen and a notepad.

"Can I take your orders?" she asked politely.

Pierce nodded his head vigorously.

"Can I have you for desert?" he asked making the waitress blush.

Unfortunately for him, that comment also bought him a smack on the back of the head. A large lump formed where he was hit. Link arched an eyebrow peering over to Misuzu who had fan

"Not in public Pierce." Misuzu scolded.

Link snickered at how the redheaded female handled the blue haired teen. This was going to be a interesting life.

"I'll have a rice omelet and a coke please." Misuzu ordered before pointing a scolding finger at Pierce, "He'll have a piece of chocolate cake."

The waitresses nodded as she scribbled the orders into her book before looking at Link, who smirked.

"And what is your order sir?" she asked.

"I would like some love juice with extra force. In other words I want a rice omelet with chili peppers and a cup of tea." Link replied.

The waitress nodded, finished writing the orders, and scampered away leaving the trio by themselves. The waitress put the order on the cook's order rack and went back to serving other tables. The trio was left with their own conversations when the waitress left.

"So," Misuzu said, "what exactly are you planning?"

The white haired male smirked as he leaned back in his chair, a confident look on his face.

"I like to say this when some asks me my plans," he replied, "I made it with I and Me so lets keep it between We."

The redhead sighed before nodding. He made a point despite his grammar in that sentence. Although, she wasn't going to bring that up because their food had arrived.

"Here is your order." a familiar voice said, cutely.

Link smirked as he turned around to see his suspicions were correct. He was greeted with the sight of a attractive maid. She stood about 5'3, had long red hair tied in twintails with black ribbons, and a black and white headdress, green eyes, and a nice figure She wore a typical maids uniform with black stockings and black heels.

She smiled cutely as she placed their orders on the table.

"If you need anything else just ask. My name is Ai-chan."

Pierce's mouth watered as she acted so cutely in front of him. Misuzu, on the other hand, developed a tickmark on her head and smacked Pierce on the back of his head again. Link just closed his eyes and chuckled lowly.

"Hello Airi," Link said "it certainly has been a while since we've last seen each other."

The redheaded maid shivered as he cute smile disappeared, much to Pierce's ire. She cringed as she slowly turned to the side to see a young man that resembled her master in his younger years. Link smirked when he saw the gears turning in her head.

"_Oh my god." _she thought.

Quickly regaining her composure the redheaded maid smiled like nothing was going on and grabbed Link's arm.

"I need to borrow him real quick. We'll be right back." she stated before dragging him into the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen Airi frowned as she poked a accusing finger into Link's chest.

"Who are you?" she asked sharply.

The white haired man smirked as he grabbed her first and pulled her close against her body. The maid blushed as a result of this rash action.

"What's the matter Airi? You're not happy to see your old master?" he asked as he leaned his head down to her neck, "Or have you been slacking off? Maybe I should. . . punish you."

Airi purred as Link's warm lips met the soft flesh of her neck. His kisses were both passionate and confident. This was definitely was her master. She never found a man that could manage both his passion and confidence so efficiently.

"Alright," she said signaling for him to stop his kissing, "you are the master."

Airi looked all around to make sure no one was looking. She then whispered.

"Come back at ten o'clock. We'll talk then. I have to get back to work."

Link smiled.

"Gotcha."

* * *

**Later- Queen's Maid: 10:00 pm**

The entire cafe was dark. It was well pass closing time and most of the employees had left for home. It was completely empty by the looks of it. However, if you were in the know you would that Queen's Maid was actually a host club at night. A special host club.

In the shadows in a alley just across from the cafe, a pair of mixed-matched eyes narrowed as a beastly growl resonated. A few moments a large animal walked put of the shadows.

It was a wolf.

This wolf was the size of a full grown, male, grey wolf. The wolf's fur was brown with a lighter air that resembled a scar. The wolf had one red eye and one blue. It was beast of a majestic beauty but with a predatory aura. One of sheer domination.

The wolf emitted a surprisingly human-like sigh. This identified it as Link in his wolf form.

"Jeez, I have school tomorrow I don't have time for this." Link said before stopping "Wow, school life has changed me."

The wolf made its way to the door and scratched on it. A few moments later the door was opened by one of the employees of Queen's Maid Link remembered seeing earlier. She was a rather tall girl standing 5'9, with a curvy and powerful build. She had long, wavy, light blue hair which ended around her shoulder blades. She had beautiful oceanic eyes and fair skin. She was wearing her uniform, but more cleavage was exposed.

Link narrowed his mixed-matched eyes when her scent met his nose. She smelled like salt water, fish, and cheap perfume.

"_A siren."_

The siren blinked stoically at the wolf.

"What is your business here, dog?" she asked.

Link rolled his eyes.

"My name is Link. My master sent me to speak to your mistress." he replied, "Also, I'm a wolf not a dog. There is a difference you know."

The maid rolled her eyes.

"You smell like a dog. Your mouth is also watering just at the sight of me." she plainly stated.

Link growled as he entered a crouching pose.

"Pfft! Don't flatter yourself. I've seen millions more attractive than you." he stated bluntly, "Also you're wearing the wrong cup size. You're obviously a 34C."

The siren maid grumbled before slowly letting him in. Link quickly entered the building so that no one would see him as the maid closed the door behind him.

"Follow me." she ordered as she walked into the saloon, Link close behind her.

The wolf titled his head to the side much like a average dog would, when she lead him in to one of the bookcases. The wolf's confusion soon disappeared when the maid pulled one of the books out and the sound of gears turning, stone sliding, and the sound of weight being put on wood met his ears. In a few seconds the bookcase was replaced with a secret door.

Wolf-Link whistled.

"Impressive. I have one of those too." he said as he began to descend down the stairs, "My is bigger."

The siren groaned before she followed him down the stairs.

The first think Link noticed when he reached the bottom of the stairs was the fact the hidden level looked a lot like a dungeon. It actually looked like what his dungeon looked like, but a little nicer. This one didn't have bloodstains, water leakage, or a rat problem his did, but still. The second thing Link noticed were the doors lining the walls. There had to be hundreds of them, but Link himself had only remembered about thirteen maids counting Airi working.

"It smells like cheap perfume down here." Link commented.

The siren groaned, "Shut up."

"Bitch please."

Suddenly a door nearby flew open. Link and the siren took a step back as a man came running of the room screaming in pure terror. He didn't get far, however, as a string of silk came speeding towards the man before wrapping around his ankle. The man tried desperately to get away as he is quickly pulled back into the room.

Link looks at the siren.

"What the fuck was that?"

The siren smirked.

"Dinner."

The wolf narrowed his eyes before continuing to walk down the hallway. The sound of moans and screams got louder and more real as the two approached a lone door at the end of the wall way. The two stopped right in front of the metal door before the siren knocked on it.

"Mistress." she called, "Someone is here to see you."

A few moments later the door opened to revel the sight of the redheaded waitress that gave like that predatory look earlier. She smelled like a vampire. She frowned as her eyes looked down at the wolf. Her eyes moved up to gaze at the siren with a judgmental look. The siren just shrugged as a result.

"A dog wants to see the mistress?" the redhead asked doubtfully, "Surely you're joking."

Link developed a tickmark on his head. He hated it when people talking about him like he wasn't in the room. It was extraordinary rude. Link growled as he entered a low crouching position and bared his pearly white long fangs.

"I'm a wolf you idiot!" he snapped, "Learn your fucking animals! Now I know how Cyrus feels."

The redhead reeled back in shock. Did that wolf just talking? More importantly did he just call her an idiot? She scowled at the wolf just growled lowly at her.

"A talking do- I mean wolf." she stated, "Come in."

The redhead held the door open just wide enough for Link to pass through it, which the wolf did quickly. Link's arched an eyebrow at what he saw once he was inside the room. There was Airi sitting on throne while feeding on one of the maids. Airi always preferred to suck the life out of her victims via mouth contact; a kiss basically.

"_Awesome. I always wanted this happen between Tina and Welveria." _Link thought as adult images popped into his head. _"Yes, yes, very nice."_

Unfortunately for Link the kissing didn't last long and actually stopped a few seconds after he though that. The wolf grumbled under his breath.

"So, I see you decided to come." Link looked up to see Airi looking at him.

The wolf leered as he entered a seated position.

"Yep, I figured my wolf form would be better. People seem to think I'm a dog anyways." Link said as he glared over his shoulder at the redhead.

Airi chuckled lowly.

"So, I'm assuming you're here for answers."

"You know what assuming does. It makes an ass out of you an me."

Airi laughed as she crossed her legs.

"The world had changed a lot since you've been gone." she stated, "This isn't the same world either of us know."

Link nodded in agreement.

"I know." he replied, "I'm not sure how I'm gonna approach it, but I'll figure out how to conquer this world."

The redhead maid arched an eyebrow at this statement.

"You're still trying to take over the world?"

A nod.

"You've got ambition. I guess this is what all those woman saw in you." Airi stated.

Link laughed.

"That and because I'm so goddamn handsome." he stated with a smile.

Airi sweat-dropped at his words.

"And you're so modest." she said sarcastically.

The wolf laughed before his expression turned serious.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked.

The redhead sighed.

"About three hundred years ago."

Link nodded.

"What happened to Cyrus and Annelotte? When I went to the Dark Tower they were both gone." he said.

Airi tapped her chin in thought. The last time she had seen either of those two they were both in their capsules.

"I'm not sure. They were still in their capsules the last time I say. Cyrus was on the verge of waking up." she answered, "I don't know anything about Annelotte however."

Link nodded.

"_Hmm. . . so Cyrus is still floating around, huh? I wonder where he is."_

The wolf bowed his head.

"What exactly are you doing here?" he asked.

Airi sighed.

"I traveled from country to country looking for a source of life. The bad news was that people in those times weren't. . . forgiving for the things I did." she said sadly, "I had to find a way to keep myself alive or I would risk fading away, possibly forever."

Link listened intently.

"It turns out that many other creatures have my same needs, so I did some thinking." she stated with a confident smirk, "What if I got all of these beings together, allowed them to feed, and them feed on the extra life-force they were emitting?"

The wolf thought about her explanation an nodded. It made sense.

"So I decided to get as many of those types of creatures together and got them to work for me." she said gesturing to the walls around them. "We earn real money during the day and they get substances during the night. They pay me by giving me a taste of their life-force and in exchange they get to continue to work here." she explained.

To say Link was shocked was a understatement. He was absolutely impressed by that plan that Airi came up with. It reminded him of his younger days which could be perceived as a good and a bad thing, depending on what was remembered.

Airi's face adopted a serious look.

"I have some bad news." she stated, "Melona is alive."

Link's look suddenly twisted into one of disgust and hatred. If what Airi says is true than that useless slime-ball was still alive.

"WHERE IS SHE!? I'LL TWIST HER IN HALF AND FEED HER REMAINS TO THE PIGEONS!" he roared.

Airi and the vampire winced at the volume of his voice. Even thought he was a wolf he had the vocal strength of a human and a wolf put together.

"She's right here." Airi answered with the snap of her fingers.

Link titled his head to the side, confused about what she just did. A few moments later a small figure came in; a child and she looked just like Melona if she was a seven year old child. The wolf blinked as the girl ran up to him and began to pull on his ears.

"Dogie!" she cried.

Link winced as she painfully pulled his ears.

"What the hell is this about?"

Airi shrugged.

"You made the seal. You said it would split her into four separate beings. I was only able to find one." she said plainly.

Link nodded.

"Keep an eye on her. I'm going home. I've got school tomorrow."

**The Next Day- 6th: Club Period**

Link smiled as he met the members of his new club. He was surprised by just how quickly they were able to get members. Link literally just put the flayer up yesterday. But Link didn't care. All that mattered was the fact he had new members for the...nameless club for now. Their meeting spot would be the library, since Kanae was so kind to let them meet there.

Link clapped his hands together.

"First order of business. Role call." he said before picking up a clip board.

"Alright, Link Vance is here." Link said checking his name off the list.

"Arturia Pendragon?"

"Here."

Link turned to see a short girl who stood about 5ft with a slender physique. She had light, soft blonde haired tied in a bun with a braid around it. She wore the uniform with black tights. Link narrowed his eyes as he analyzed her body language and other subtle hints.

"_Hmm. Strong willed, brave, and courageous. She also seems to be dating carrot top over there." _he deducted.

Link looked down at the next name on his clip board.

"Alright," he said before arching an eyebrow "Am I reading this right? Noah of Arc?"

A hand shot up.

"Here!" a enthusiastic voice said.

Link dryly looked over to the side to see another blonde girl. Link estimated her to be about 5'2, making her the shortest person in the room. She had long, sleek blonde hair that was tied in twin braids with blue ribbons. Her eyes were a dull blue color, that could almost be called grey. Her bust was on the smaller side of the spectrum. She was wearing the uniform.

The white haired male gave her a deadpanned look. Her appearance suggested that she was actually a cold and quite girl, but was trying something different to make friends. He could tell by the sickly smile on his face.

"You're real name is Noah of Arc?" he deadpanned.

The blonde girl smiled.

"No, just call me Noah." she replied.

Link blinked before looking down at the clipboard again.

"Shuu Amami?"

A hand went up.

"Here."

Link turned to see a average looking boy. He stood about 5'9, making him the second tallest person in the room other than Link himself, but possessed a thin build. He had short, dark brown hair that was a bit on the messy side. His eyes were a deep violet. He was wearing the uniform but also had a pair of studio headphones around his neck.

Link's mixed-matched eyes narrowed as he looked the boy up and down. His bored expression suggested he was a bit of a slacker, but it was just a facade. The way he sat in his chair made it evident he was proud, but his sloped shoulders also said he was lonely.

"_He is a bit of a coyote," _Link deducted before he discreetly activated his Alpha Stigma in his red eye. His eyes widened when he saw that Shuu had a magic power inside of him. A power Link had never seen before, _"Hmm...interesting."_

Not wanting to be caught staring; Link quickly moved onto the next name.

"Mio Kouno?"

A hand went up.

"Here."

Link yawned before he looked up again. His eyes were met with the sight of another girl. Link estimated her to be about 5'4, and build like a stick; slim and slender. She had long pinkish-red hair, that was tied up in twin buns with thin white ribbons, and two hair clips; one of a yellow crescent moon, and one of three pearls. The ends of her hair were also curled. Her eyes were a darker shade of blue. She was wearing the uniform.

Link yawned again, causing a vein to pop in the girl's forehead.

"_She doesn't like me...or Shuu either. She tries to be polite and diplomatic because she is class rep. What a politician. Such a dirty liar."_

"What is you're problem?" she asked in a subtly threatening tone.

Link's mixed-matched eyes narrowed. The white haired man weakly pointed a slender finger at her. The latter glared at him as a result.

"You," Link said "and me, are going to have all kinds of fun."

Ignoring the confused look he received as he result of his statement. Link went about reading the last name on the list.

"Shirou Emiya?"

The last hand finally went up.

"Here."

Link didn't even bother to look considering Shirou was right next to him. The white haired man coyly turned his head. Link estimated him to be about 5'4, meaning he was the shortest male in the room. He muscular build. He was build better than Shuu who was like a stick, but not quite as well built as Link himself. He had short, messy, and somewhat spiky orange hair and brown eyes that hid a emptiness inside.

The white haired man's look softened. In a way, this kid reminded him of himself when he was younger; in his first life.

"_I almost feel sorry for him," _he thought, sympathetically _"Almost. He finds that helping people is its own reward, but stubborn. He has potential."_

Link smiled coyly before he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Well that is everyone." he said in a warm, friendly tone. "Before we get started. Are there any questions?"

Arturia arched an eyebrow before pointing to the shinai-Yamoto in Link's hand.

"Why do you have that sword?" she asked.

Link blinked dumbly at her before looking at it.

"Oh this," Link asked "I'll carry this when its Hit Day. On Hit Day, when any of you piss me off for any reason. I'll hit you with this shinai."

The group gasped at his sentence. Link smiled ignorantly as he hoisted the practice sword over his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I won't use it on any of you today since its out first club day." he stated, causing everyone to sigh in relief. "Putting that matter aside. I think we need to find a name for our club."

Everyone sweat-dropped as Link laughed a fake, yet conceivable clueless laugh. They couldn't believe this guy was president. He seemed to clueless and a bit absent-minded.

"Well, putting that aside. I think I need a vice president." Link said honestly "Anyone who wants the position raise your hand."

Shirou and Noah raised their hands. Link rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm think of a number between one and ten. Who ever is closer wins." Link said, "Noah, you go first."

The blonde girl nodded.

"5"

Link turned to Shirou.

"You?"

The orange haired teen tapped his chin in thought.

"2"

Link nodded.

"The correct answer was 3. Shirou, you're vice president." he said "You know what that means right?"

Shirou dumbly blinked. Link gave him a deadpanned look before groaning.

"It seems, I'm going to have to show you." Link stated dryly, "In this club we can do anything we want."

Shirou smiled.

"We are more than capable of completing any task."

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

Link smiled as he started to rally them up. He maybe be playing the idiot for now, but it didn't mean that he could be charismatic as well.

"We can take on the sports teams! They've got nothing on us!" he said.

"Yeah!"

"We can complete any task if we put our minds to it!"

"YEAH!"

Shirou suddenly shot out of his chair.

"AND WE CAN FLY!"

Link smiled widely before putting at him.

"NO! We still can't do that, but you're thinking I like that." Link said.

Shirou bowed his head before shrinking down into his seat. Luckily, for him he was meet with the comforting touch of his girlfriend.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help you." she stated.

The orange haired teen smiled weakly.

"Thank you, Arturia."

At that moment they realized that Link was on the his way to leaving the library. Mio got up out of her chair and shouted.

"Hey! Where are you going!?"

Link smirked as he turned around.

"I gotta meet Pierce outside." he answered, "Shirou is in charge of naming the club. Also Mio, there is not yelling the library...delinquent."

With that he left, leaving a fuming Mio and a confused party behind.

The sight of students leaving was the sight as the school day came to an end. The day ended just like how it started, with the teenagers talking about what their plans were as they went home from a long first day. The first day was always the hardest, yet in a way the easiest day of the entire year. Link came walking out of the front door, expecting to be greeted by his posse, but to his surprise there was nobody here.

The white haired male adopted a thinking pose as he wondered where they could be.

_"I remember telling Chad to walk Lisette and Eva home when I'm late." _he remembered, _"Pierce is probably stalking Komoe and Misuzu is likely trying to stop him. But where is Honey?"_

* * *

**Meanwhile- Queen's Maid**

The waitresses were in a uproar at a customer that had just walked in. He was short, blonde, and extremely cute and adorable. It was like he was a living doll. The blonde smiled at all the attention he as being given. Honey always liked getting attention and to him getting attention because he was cute made it all that much better.

"Do you have cake?" Honey asked with a smile.

One waitress smiled as she pinched his cheek.

"Of course we have cake." she said.

The blonde smiled as one of the waitress brought out a cheesecake just for him, free of charge.

"Hey Honey," one of waitresses said, "How you like to stay here after we close."

The blonde boy smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Link was currently walking home after taking a few moments to ponder where Honey could be, but then he realized Honey was bound to show up sooner or later. As the white haired teen walked home it became painfully obvious to him that he was being followed by someone. . . or something. The sun was starting to go down as the threat of night approached. Link would have put this off as a person just going the same path he was, but there were a few signs that said otherwise. He purposely took a three block detour and not once did the stalker move off course.

_"Alright asshole," _Link thought as he spotted a empty alley. _"you wanna dance? Then lets dance." _

The white haired male acted as if he didn't have a clue as he stumbled into the alley, walked to the end, and waited for the stalker to follow. No more than a minute later the sound of footsteps resonated and soon a man wearing a business suit walked into the alley. Link had never seen him before in his life.

"So you're my stalker, eh?" Link asked as he tightened his grip on Yamato. "Who are you and want do you want?"

The man narrowed his eyes before he suddenly began to convulse and breath erratically like he was having a seizure. Link watched anxiously as the man suddenly began to violent change into something else. After a few moments of waiting the change had finally stopped to reveal a odd looking creature. It was something Link would describe as a porcelain doll. The creature had a tall, slender, humanoid shaped body with a featureless white face like a store mannequin, its limbs were long and slender covered on with the white paper it called skin. The legs. however, were thick and heavy and seemed to be connected to the abdomen by almost screw like joints. The creatures chest was decorated with a white and red patch, that almost seemed like a badge of honor.

**"I am Galateia, the Doppelganger." **the creature hissed in a feminine yet monstrous voice, **"As for what I want. I was sent here on a mission to capture and sacrifice people with certain genes." **

Link smirked.

"Am I to assume I have one of these genes you're looking for."

The creature nodded.

**"Why don't you make this easy and just surrender?" **Galateia asked, **"Being sacrificed isn't nearly as bad is you think it is." **

Link tapped his chin in superficial before Yamato began to emit a white light. Galateia hissed as the bamboo sword as soon replaced with a metal one.

"No."

The doppelganger hissed as she it ran towards Link. The white haired male braced himself for the attack. Galateia threw a sloppy punch that was way off its mark. Link easily sidestepped it and jabbed her in the gut with Yamato's hilt. The creature gasped when the wind was knocked out of her and barely had time to react before the hilt came up and whipped her across the face, knocking her to the ground.

The creature coughed as Link drew Yamato and slowly walked towards her downed form.

"No stop." Galateia said as she changed her form.

Link stopped and watched as Galateia traded her porcelain or for a new one. She shrank in height and developed more human features such as hair, eyes, a mouth, and other things. The white haired male watched in awe as she quickly changed her form to resemble Pierce. Link's eyes widened as she began to speak in his voice.

"Please don't, Cuz." he pleaded, "We're cousins after all."

Link blinked as 'Pierce' looked at him fearfully. Link's grip on Yamoto tightened as 'Pierce' began to speak again.

"Come on, we're buddies right?" he asked pleadingly, "You're not going to kill your cousin Pierce."

Link's looked turned stoic before he suddenly stabbed Yamoto forward, stabbing Galateia right in her heart, or at least where it should have been. The creature cough up blood as laid on the ground.

**"Yo-you're not human."** Galateia coughed before she suddenly stopped moving.

Link sighed as he put Yamato back in the scabbard and walked out of the alley.

* * *

**Meanwhile- ****Building **

A pair of amused green eyes watched a the white haired boy effortless took out the doppelganger. She had been bored all night, but this was just the entertainment she was looking for. A new interesting soul in town was just what she needed to relief her boredom. She as definitely going to keep an eye on this fellow. Fun seemed to just follow him around. The figure stood up as a pair of bat-like wings unfurled themselves from her back.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on you whoever you are." she stated as a smirked played across her face, "Keeping interesting me and I just might have to meet you in person."

* * *

**Later- Alley **

Link had left away ago, leaving the bloody corpse of Galateia behind, which had reverted back after it died. It was once a proud shapershifter but now it was reduced to a dead pile of flesh on the ground. It seemed that Galateia was going to die like a dog; lost and forgotten among the people who had originally cared for her.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps resonated as a pair of black boots walked intently towards the body in the alley. When the boots were only a few feet away a black gloved hand reached inside a black coat pocket and produced a notepad and a pen.

"Specimen 201- Galateia, the Doopelganger. The shapeshifting capabilities were vast, but proved underwhelming in combat." the being said out loud, "Status of specimen: Failure."

* * *

**Next Day**

Link was sitting with his feet on a library table as his club conducted their second meeting. It seemed Shirou was able to think of a name for the club, with his girlfriend's help of course. They were currently in the process of showcasing their idea to Link personally. When the white haired man looked around he noticed that they were all carrying shinai, likely taking to heart what he said yesterday.

Currently there was a stand with a tarp over it. Link had asked about it and Shirou had replied that it was part of the naming of the club, which was about to start.

"So," Shirou said with a smile on his face."we spent a lot of time on the name. I was thinking about it all night."

Link nodded and signaled for him to get to the point. Shirou grabbed a handful of tarp and pulled it off, revealing a chalk board with writing on it. Link arched an eyebrow at what the chalkboard said.

_Overuse Club_

_"We don't everything, yet nothing at all." _

Shirou smiled.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Link nodded.

"I like it," the white haired teen admitted, "if fits the fact that we will do everything and anything at this school. Nice job carrot top."

Link gave him a thumbs up before he turned to Mio.

"Now we just need to get a few more members." Link stated.

"Not necessary." a new voice said.

Everyone turned to see Kanae walking towards the group.

"Because I'm joining the club."

* * *

Galateia was a little challenging to describe. I tried to steer her appearance more towards Scarlet from Silent Hills: Homecoming. But Galateia is a character from 11eyes.

Also this story won't be updated for a while so I can focus on the other stories I have.

**Idon't own Type Moon**


End file.
